


I Won't Let You Fall

by Fandom_Stuff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brothers, Bullying, Cas in the hospital, Child Abuse, Court, F/M, Nightmares, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 57,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Stuff/pseuds/Fandom_Stuff
Summary: Supernatural AU:Sam and Dean are twelve and sixteen when they are placed into foster care. Dean knows something is up the moment he meets his new foster parents because they already have a foster child, a sixteen year old boy named Castiel, and he's not eager to tell Sam and Dean that life with this family is sunshine and rainbows. When Dean goes to school the day after he's placed with the foster family he makes friends quickly but enemies quicker.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean receive devastating news concerning their father and are the placed in Foster Care.

 

Dean stared out the window of the moving car, his mind working furiously to find a way out of the predicament he and Sammy were in. 

****

The day had started out normally just like each day had for the past two weeks. Wake up, make Sammy breakfast, keep the doors locked, refuse to let the maid in, and slip money under the door for each night that they stayed longer. Their father had gone off on his usual hunt and Dean was left to make sure Sam stayed safe. 

Dean was sixteen and Sam was twelve so, naturally, everything that had to do with their safety fell on Dean. Their father didn’t want anyone coming into the room because of all the hunting equipment that littered the place. Dean knew his way around a shotgun and a rifle, it was one of the first things his father had taught him when he was old enough. Dean had even been on a few hunts with his Dad, leaving Sammy with their Uncle Bobby. But, after Uncle Bobby died unexpectedly he was forced to stay in the motels with Sam and make sure his little brother didn’t get into any trouble. 

The only difference between the hunt his father went on two weeks ago and every other hunt, was that this time, he hadn’t come back in the usual five days. Sam kept asking him when their father would return and Dean could only reply with, “soon.” But Dean had no idea what was taking so long and as the days dragged on he began to fear the worst. Sure enough, on the first day of the second week there was a knock on their motel door. 

A voice came through the door, “police, open up.” 

Dean’s heart fluttered in panic, he knew he couldn’t refuse the police, so he shouted at Sam to hide as much of their father’s equipment as he could. Together they managed to make the motel room look at least seminormal, apart from the unmade beds, the dirty dishes, and maybe a shotgun shell or two on the floor. Dean motioned for Sam to stay behind him and opened the door. 

An officer with a moustache and slightly thinning hair stood there. Dean glanced at his badge and saw the name  _ Doug _ . “You the Winchesters?” he asked. 

Dean nodded cautiously, “yes.” 

Doug smiled softly and Dean prepared himself for what was coming. “I’m not quite sure how to tell you this but, your father’s body was found in the woods about an hour ago, it looks to have been a bear attack but we’re still looking into it.” 

Dean’s stomach twisted into a knot as he registered what was being said to him. “He’s dead?” Dean asked as calmly as he could manage. He couldn’t let his fear show, not in front of Sammy, he had to stay strong for Sammy. 

Doug nodded slowly, “yes, I’m afraid so.” Sam let out a whimper behind Dean and that’s when Doug noticed him for the first time. “Now, hey there,” he said nicely. “What’s your name?” 

Dean answered before Sam could open his mouth, “that’s Sam,” he said, a little too sharply. Doug straightened up at Dean’s tone, seeming to get the message that he wasn’t to talk to Sam. 

Doug cleared his throat, “well, I’m sorry boys, but you’re going to have to leave this motel. Do you have any living relatives?” 

Dean wanted to say yes but it wasn’t true and he knew that he couldn’t lie to the police, they’d find out. So, Dean shook his head, “no.” 

“Well then I’m afraid you’re going to have to come with me down to the station.” 

Dean didn’t like that idea, but he couldn’t argue with the officer so he just nodded, “okay.” 

“You can gather your personal belongings and meet me back outside in five minutes,” Doug said. 

“Okay,” Dean said again. 

He shut the door quickly and turned to Sam. His younger brother was crying silently, his cheeks were pink and his bottom lip was quivering. “Hey,” Dean took his brother’s shoulders in his hands and gave him a little shake. “You’ve got to be strong Sammy, you hear me?” Sam nodded shakily, trying to control his tears. “Find your things and pack them in a bag, okay?” Dean said, a little softer.

Sam nodded again and moved to gather his clothes from the floor and put them in a duffel bag. Dean watched Sam pick up a stray shoe from under one of the beds and he laughed quietly to himself, Sam was always misplacing his shoes. Dean started to gather his things as well, most of which were still in his duffel bag, but he reached under his pillow and pulled out his 1911 Colt which his father had given him for protection when he was fourteen. He shoved the gun into his bag and covered it with clothing. 

He nodded to Sam, “you ready?” 

Sam nodded back, his eyes wide in fear, “yeah.” 

Dean put his arm around Sam’s shoulder, “it’ll be okay Sammy.” 

He reached the door and found Doug waiting for them, “ready to go?” 

Dean’s reply was to guide Sam towards the police cruiser that was waiting in the parking lot, he let Sam get in first before joining him. Dean watched as they pulled away from the motel and he found himself asking, “did they find a car by the woods where my father was?” 

Doug glanced in the rearview mirror for a second, “yes, beautiful thing it is too, it’s at the impound lot at the station.” 

Dean’s heart fluttered slightly, “well, it’s mine so I’d like it back,” he said, a little sharper than he’d intended. 

Doug frowned, “I don’t know if that’ll be possible kid.” 

“I have my license,” Dean said, hoping that that was the only issue that Doug saw with him keeping the car. 

Doug laughed slightly, “I’m sure you do kiddo, but it’ll be up to the family you go to if they’ll let you keep it.” 

Dean had a bad feeling about this. “Family we go to?” he echoed. 

“Well naturally, you didn’t think we’d just keep you at the station forever, you’re going to have to go to a family.” 

Dean felt his stomach drop, that meant that there was a potential threat of Sam and Dean being split up. Dean knew he couldn’t let that happen, he knew that at all costs he had to make sure he and Sam weren’t separated.

Dean stared out the window of the moving car, his mind working furiously to find a way out of the predicament he and Sammy were in. He was no closer to having any ideas, but making a run for it, when they reached the station. Sam and Dean were led through the police station doors and a vibrant woman with blond hair came to meet them. 

“You must be the Winchester boys,” she said with a smile, “I’m Sheriff Hanscum and I’m going to do my best to find you two a foster family. Just sit tight.” 

Dean felt Sam grip his arm tightly and he called out, “wait, Sheriff,” 

“Yes?” Sheriff Hanscum asked, her smile still on her face. 

“Is there anyway that you can make sure we aren’t split up?” Dean asked. 

The Sheriff’s smile softened, “I’ll see what I can do.” 

Dean felt some of the worry leave him, “thank you.” 

“Oh yeah, you betcha,” Sheriff Hanscum replied sweetly. 

“Why don’t you boys have a seat and we’ll get back to you if we find a willing family,” Doug said. Dean nodded and guided Sam over to some chairs. Sam was still gripping Dean’s arm and even though it hurt a little bit, Dean would never dream of telling Sam to let go. 

It had been about two hours, and Sam was starting to fall asleep, when Doug came over to them. “Good news fellas,” he said. “We’ve found you a family that’s willing to take you both in.” 

Dean couldn’t help but smile slightly, they weren’t going to be split up. “Awesome,” he muttered. 

“And, even better, they said you can keep your car, just so long as you’re the one paying for your own gas. Your father did leave you two quite a bit of money so you should be set,” Doug said. 

Dean’s smile actually became genuine at that news, “great!” 

“They’re coming here to meet you and then you can follow them home in your car,” Doug said. 

Dean nodded, “okay.”  

Doug turned to go then stopped, “oh, one more thing, this couple has another sixteen year old foster child, so you won’t be the only two kids in the house.” 

Dean felt his slight panic return, another kid being with them was not something Dean had expected to happen. All Dean could hope for was that the kid wouldn’t be a total douchebag. 

The couple arrived twenty minutes later. The woman had short auburn hair with blue eyes and she was rather tall, Dean estimated her height was about 5,9”. Her husband had slightly long brown hair and beard lined with streaks of gray, he was around the same height as his wife and his eyes seemed to be tinted yellow slightly.

After they had signed the necessary paperwork, Doug rushed to introduce them, “Sam and Dean Winchester, meet your new foster family, Naomi and Asmodeus Parker.” 

The couple smiled at them. “Pleasure to meet you,” Naomi said. She extended her hand to Dean and he forced himself to take it. Her grip was a lot firmer than he expected but he let his hand be bobbed in the air for two shakes. Asmodeus took Dean’s hand in his own as well and Dean barely stopped himself from crying out at how harshly his hand was gripped. Asmodeus’ hands were also covered in calluses and Dean couldn’t help but wonder how he had gotten them. 

When they both stooped to shake Sam’s hand Dean stepped in front of his little brother protectively. “So, let’s get going then, shall we?” he said, just like with Doug earlier, he was clearly indicating that they were not to touch Sam. 

Naomi and Asmodeus straightened up. “Yes, let’s,” Naomi said. 

“We hear you have your own car?” Asmodeus inquired. 

“That’s correct,” Dean replied curtly, “so we’ll follow you, just lead the way.”  

Asmodeus nodded and together they left the precinct. Dean pulled the spare set of keys to his father’s - his now- 1967 Chevrolet Impala, out of his pocket. Once Sam was situated in his seat Dean started the car and pulled out of the impound lot. As much as Dean wanted to just take off down the road and never turn back, he knew that if he didn’t turn up at the Parker’s house that the police would come after them and it would only be a few hours until they were caught. So, Dean pushed forward and followed the blue prius, that was the Parker’s car, to a relatively large house. 

Dean parked the Impala on the side of the road and then helped Sammy with his bag before following the Parker’s up the front steps. Naomi smiled at them, “welcome to your new home!” she announced as the door flew open. 

The two brother’s stepped through the threshold and found themselves in a very neatly kept house. There were soft plush chairs, ornate rugs, and a slight smell of cinnamon that seemed to coat the house with a friendly aroma. Dean knew instantly that something was up, this house was too perfect, too normal, and if Dean had learned anything while hunting with his father, it was that when something looked too good to be true, it was usually a trap. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean meet Castiel and are given the rules of the Parker house hold.

“Make yourselves at home,” Naomi said. “You two will be sharing a room so I hope that’s okay, it’s the second door on the left upstairs.”

“You probably want to meet the other boy we’re fostering,” Asmodeus’ voice nearly made Dean jump but he composed himself. 

“Yes, that’d be nice,” he said. Dean was again very conscious of Sam’s vice-like grip on his arm. 

“Castiel!” Naomi raised her voice sharply and Dean heard a thud from upstairs before a young, slightly scrawny, boy with dark brown, nearly black, hair, and striking blue eyes appeared at the top of the stairs. 

“Yes?” The boy named Castiel asked. 

“Come down and meet Sam and Dean, they’re going to be staying with us.”  

Castiel made his way slowly down the stairs and Dean noticed immediately that he seemed to have trouble putting pressure on his left foot. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he saw the outline of a healing bruise on his right eye. 

“Say hello,” Asmodeus said, his voice wasn’t exactly sharp but it was commanding and if Dean wasn’t already uneasy he would have thought it just sounded like a father talking to his son. 

“Hello,” Castiel said monotonously. “I’m Castiel Novak.” 

“Dean Winchester,” Dean said with a smile. “This is my younger brother, Sam.”  

Dean’s eyes were locked on Castiel’s and he thought for a few seconds that his eyes had widened in fear when he looked at Sam. Dean was itching to talk to the boy alone so he said, “why don’t you show us upstairs and we can get better acquainted.” 

Castiel nodded, “do you need any help with your bags?” 

Dean shook his head, “no, we’re okay, thank you.” 

Dean didn’t miss the look of relief on Castiel’s face as he started to limp back to the stairs. Dean wanted to help him but he could feel Naomi and Asmodeus watching him and he didn’t want them to know he had noticed the other boy’s injuries. 

Castiel led them up the stairs and into their new room. The room was small with two beds on either side and one dresser at the far end. “The bathroom is the last door at the end of the hall,” Castiel said. He turned to go but Dean stopped him, putting a gentle hand on Castiel’s arm. Castiel flinched, his instinct making him wrench his arm free of Dean’s grip.

Dean’s eyes rounded in worry, “hey, hey it’s okay.” 

Castiel’s eyes fluttered to Sam who was sitting on one of the beds, his knees hugged to his chest. “Sorry,” he mumbled. 

“No, it’s okay,” Dean said, his voice just barely above a whisper. “I just need to know, Cas,” Dean felt the nickname slip out before he could stop it. Castiel seemed confused by it before smiling slightly. Dean felt the need to apologize. “Sorry, can I call you Cas? Castiel just seems a bit, I don’t know, much. No offense.” 

Cas blinked warmly at Dean, “no, no it’s fine.”  

“Okay,” Dean smiled. 

“What were you going to ask?” Cas asked. 

Dean lowered his voice even more, warily glancing at Sam. “I couldn’t help noticing that you’re hurt.” Fear flashed before Cas’s eyes and he started to back away. Dean put his hands out to show that he didn’t mean to make him afraid, “Cas, it’s okay.” Cas shook his head, tears starting to build in his eyes. Dean didn’t move, he just held the other boy’s gaze. “Cas, just tell me, did they do this to you?” 

Cas nodded so subtly that if Dean hadn’t been looking for it he would have missed it. “Yes,” he said quietly. 

Dean’s stomach lurched, every instinct he had told him to run, to take Sammy and get into his father’s car and drive until he couldn’t drive anymore. But he forced himself to nod stiffly, “okay.” 

Cas took that as his cue to leave. Dean wanted to give the boy a hug but he knew Cas would only shy away from him, after what Dean imagined the boy might have been through he knew that physical touch was not something that Cas would find comforting. Dean shut the door in Cas’ wake and turned back to his brother who was still staring around the room with wide scared eyes. Dean sat down next to him and Sam immediately gravitated towards his warmth. 

“Don’t worry Sammy, everything will be alright.” Dean knew the words were a blatant lie but he couldn’t think of anything else to say. 

Sam looked up at him, his eyes like those of a puppy, “you don’t have to lie to me. I know what you and Castiel were talking about.” 

Dean let his fingers run through Sam’s hair, “Sammy, I promise you, I’m going to keep you safe okay, you have nothing to worry about from these people.” 

Dean couldn’t stop the memories from surfacing behind his eyes. His father would come home from failed hunts drunk and angry and he would take it out on Sam and Dean. Despite everything Dean had done to keep John away from Sam, his father still found a way to get past him and give Sam a good beating. There was one time when Sam ended up in the hospital with a broken arm and that was when Dean vowed never to let anything like that happen to Sam again. Since that moment, whenever John would come home drunk he would stand in Sam’s way until his father was tired out. Dean had had so many broken bones and sprained ligaments from protecting Sam that it took a lot to hurt Dean now. If this couple laid a finger on Sam, Dean would end them. Sam was scarred from what John Winchester had done to him and Dean didn’t blame him. Dean himself was scarred, but he was just better at hiding it. 

Dean didn’t bother to unpack his clothes, if he could help it they wouldn’t be staying long and he needed to be ready to leave at a moment's notice. He told Sam to do the same but Sam hadn’t even made a move towards his bag and Dean knew he was thinking the same thing. Sam was a smart kid, even if he was a bit timid, but he could hold his own in a fight. Dean had started to teach him self-defense after the beatings Sam would take from their father. His brother had learned to fight well quickly, once he even gave John a shiner to remember him by, the next day Dean had taken Sam out for ice cream to show him how proud he was. 

“Dean,” Sam said, wrenching Dean from his reverie. 

“Yeah?” Dean asked. 

“How long  _ are  _ we going to stay here?” 

Dean sat up on his bed and turned to look at his brother. He decided to be honest, “I don’t know Sammy.” 

Sam looked away from Dean, “okay.” 

There was a knock on their door and Dean was immediately on his feet, at the door before Sam could even move. He opened it to find Naomi standing there, “we’re going to have dinner now.” 

Dean nodded, “okay. Come on Sammy.” 

Naomi smiled at Sam, “It’s okay Sammy, it’s just dinner.” 

Dean saw Sam visibly tense, “don’t call me that.” His voice was just above a whisper but there was a warning in his tone. 

Naomi’s smile faded, “why not?” 

“Only Dean gets to call me that,” Sam said sharply. 

Dean smirked to himself but his smirk became a scowl when Naomi said, “watch your tongue boy.” 

Dean put his arm out as Sam came to stand beside him, keeping his little brother out of arm's reach. “Alright, let’s go downstairs,” he said tersely. 

Naomi led the way and Dean was careful to notice that her once soft smile was hardened and her eyes were cold and unwelcoming. When they reached the dinner table Dean made a point to sit next to Naomi so that Sam didn’t have to. Cas sat across from Dean and Naomi and Asmodeus took up either side of the table. Dinner was unseasoned chicken and white rice. The chicken stuck to Dean’s throat but he forced himself to eat. By the look on Cas’ face, as he quickly shoved his meal into his mouth, there were consequences if you didn’t finish your food. 

Once dinner was over Naomi stood up and Cas immediately leaped to his feet to take her dishes. Naomi nodded approvingly at Cas before her ice cold gaze moved to Sam and Dean. Dean got the message right away. He joined Cas in helping to clear the table and bring the dishes to the kitchen. Sam hovered at Dean’s shoulder the whole time and Dean made sure to have him carry his own dish so that he contributed in some way. 

“We have to put them in the dishwasher,” Cas said. 

Dean nodded, “okay.” 

After they put the dishes in the dishwasher Sam asked in a whisper, “what now?”

“We wait for orders,” Cas replied. 

At that moment Asmodeus came into the room, “Dean, I’d like a word with you and your brother.” 

“Okay,” Dean said. 

Cas gulped in fear beside Dean. “Good luck,” he whispered. 

They followed Asmodeus into his office where they were told to sit down on the plush chairs that were laid out before his desk. “So,” Asmodeus began, “I wanted to give you two the rules of the house.” He paused, his eyes scanned over the brothers, Dean set his jaw, meeting the older man’s gaze. “I know you two have been through a lot today but in this house we have a certain way of doing things. First off, you are not to speak unless spoken to, you are to eat every ounce of food we put in front of you, you are to clear the table after meals, you are to take orders without question or complaint, you are not to talk back to us. You are to address us as Sir and Ma’am,” Dean saw Asmodeus’ eyes linger on Sam, Dean felt the urge to stand in front of him but Asmodeus continued, “failure to do these things will result in punishment. Are we clear?” 

“Yes sir,” Dean said loudly. 

“Yes sir,” Sam echoed. 

“You are dismissed.” 

Dean stood and let Sam leave the room before him putting a protective hand on the small of his back. They climbed the stairs back to their room and Dean collapsed onto his bed. “Sammy,” he said carefully. “You need to watch yourself around these people okay?” 

“I know,” Sam replied. 

“Good,” Dean said. “From now on don’t talk unless we’re in this room or you’re spoken to, okay? I’m going to do the same.” 

Sam nodded and Dean saw a tear fall from his eye. He crossed the room and pulled Sam into a half-hug. “Pull it together Sammy, it’s okay. I told you, I’m not going to let them hurt you like Dad did, okay? Do you trust me?” 

“Of course I trust you Dean,” Sam said with a sniffle. 

“Good, then you know I’ll protect you.” 

“You don’t need to protect me, Dean.” Sam’s voice was no longer tear filled but defensive. “I can protect myself.” 

“I know you can,” Dean said calmly. “But I’m always here for you.” 

“I know,” Sam replied. 

As Dean was moving back to his bed there was a small knock on their door. Dean opened it to find Cas standing there, his hair disheveled, and his blue eyes alight in slight panic. “Hello Dean,” Cas said. 

“Cas,” Dean said in surprise, “come on in.” 

Cas moved past Dean and started to pace the room. “It’s too late for me, but you can still leave, you can get out. You have to go.” 

“Woah woah woah, slow down there Cas, just relax, what are you talking about?” Dean asked. 

Cas turned to him, still flustered, “you have to leave, they’ll hurt you too. I’m in too deep but you can run away, they won’t go after you because they think you don’t know anything. You have to get out.” Cas was starting to hyperventilate as his eyes began to tear up. 

“Cas, calm down,” Dean said. 

Cas shook his head, “no Dean, you don’t understand. Every night, every night they hurt me Dean, they hurt me even when I don’t break the rules, they’re going to hurt you too.” Cas was babbling now and Dean felt like he had to do something, so, he reached out and put his hands on Cas’ shoulders like he did with Sam to calm him down. Cas flinched but this time he didn’t pull away. Dean knew he couldn’t leave Castiel here, no matter how much he wanted to take Sam and flee, something was drawing him towards this boy. 

“No, Cas, we’re not going to leave you here, if we’re leaving,  _ all  _ of us are leaving. After knowing what I know, there’s no way in hell I’m letting you stay here alone to take all the beatings.” Dean was careful to keep his voice low so as not to be heard by the other inhabitants of the house. 

Cas was really crying now, “you don’t even know me, but you’re willing to stay for me?” 

“Cas,” Dean let his hands fall from Castiel’s shoulders. “I don’t let innocent people get hurt.” 

Just then there was a loud knock on the door and Cas froze, his blue eyes widening. Naomi didn’t wait to be let in she just opened the door and stood in the doorway, her tall frame casting a menacing shadow into the room. “Sam,” she said, her voice hard and emotionless, “come with me.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds out what happens when you break the Parker house hold rules.

Despite Sam’s claim that he could protect himself, he let out a whimper and scrambled backwards on his bed, trying to get away from the woman. Dean stepped in front of his brother, his eyes narrowing. “Get out of the way, boy,” Naomi said harshly. 

“What are you going to do to Sam?” Dean countered. 

“That’s none of your business,” Naomi spat. 

“He’s my brother, it’s  _ all  _ of my business,” Dean retorted. 

“Dean, no,” Cas said warningly from where he was huddled against the wall.

Dean didn’t back down, “you’re not taking him anywhere without me.” 

“I don’t need your permission for anything, this is my house and there are rules here. Sam disobeyed a rule today and I need to punish him for it.” 

Dean didn’t move. “Sam didn’t know the rules then, he does now, it won’t happen again.” 

Naomi’s face was  starting to redden, “ _ you’re _ breaking a lot of rules right now young man.” 

“Then punish me,” Dean said. “Leave Sam alone.” 

It happened so fast that Dean didn’t have time to react. A fist made contact with his face so hard that he was forced to the ground. He could already feel a bruise forming as he was yanked to his feet. Dean swallowed the blood that was starting to pool in his mouth, he wasn’t going to give Naomi the satisfaction of spitting it out. She was looming over Dean now, her eyes ice. Dean stared back at her, unflinchingly. 

“Don’t talk back to me,” Naomi growled. Her hand clamped around his wrist and she began to drag him out of the room. 

Dean heard Sam call out, “Dean!” 

Dean managed to turn back towards the room quickly; Cas was on the floor, his back pressed against the wall with his eyes squeezed shut, and Sam was standing up, his face horror-stricken. “It’s okay Sammy, everything's going to be okay.” His eyes met Sam’s tear-filled ones as he let himself be pulled away. 

Naomi was dragging Dean to the basement and even though there was fear starting to build up in his chest he forced himself to stay calm, he’d been down this road before, whatever they did to him he could handle. 

Asmodeus was waiting for them when they reached the basement. In his hand was a leather belt and Dean set his jaw. He’d been beaten with a belt plenty of times before, this time wouldn’t be anything new. “Where’s the little boy?” Asmodeus asked. 

“He’s been granted a grace period, his brother deserves it more,” Naomi replied stiffly. 

Asmodeus only nodded, “prep him.” 

Naomi kicked Dean in the back of the legs, making him drop to the floor. “Arms up,” Naomi ordered. 

Dean complied. Naomi pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside before pulling him back to his feet by his hair, Dean clenched his teeth together to keep from grunting. Dean was moved over to what looked like an old fashioned whipping post, there he was tied to it and an old towel was placed in his mouth. Dean looked up at Naomi as she stood in front of him, a smirk on her lips, “this will teach you to follow our rules.” She nodded at Asmodeus and Dean heard the crack of the belt before it hit him across the back. 

Dean didn’t even flinch and Naomi crooked an eyebrow at his reaction. Asmodeus hit Dean harder and this time it took all his strength not to move. Each hit grew harder and each time Dean forced his eyes to stay tear-free and his body to remain rigid. Dean counted fifteen lashes before he was freed from his bonds. “Go back upstairs and stay there,” Naomi’s tone was filled with annoyance and Dean couldn’t help but smirk to himself as he picked up his shirt and started upstairs. Everything hurt but he could feel Naomi and Asmodeus watching him so he refused to even show that he was in pain. 

When he opened the door to the room he shared with Sam he nearly ran into his brother who had been pressed against the door. Sam rushed into his arms as soon as he saw Dean. This time Dean couldn’t hold back a grunt of pain. 

“Sorry,” Sam squeaked. 

“No, it’s okay Sammy,” Dean replied as he walked stiffly into the room. 

Sam shut the door and let out a small gasp when he saw what Dean assumed were the red marks from the belt. It wasn’t the first time Sam had seen those kind of marks and so Dean didn’t feel the need to comfort Sam, in fact it was Sam that comforted him. “I’ll be right back,” he said quietly. 

Dean could do nothing but wait for Sam to return, so he fell onto his bed with his back facing the ceiling. He let the pain wash over him now and the tears he’d been keeping at bay surfaced. Sam came back moments later and Dean turned his head away from his little brother. Soon a warm cloth was being pressed against his back. Dean hissed in pain but then folded into the warmth, letting Sam wipe his suffering away. 

“It’s not the worst you’ve had,” Sam said, and he would know, Sam had patched Dean up more times than he could count and vice versa. 

“I know, I didn’t call out once,” Dean’s reply was muffled by his pillow but now that his tears had faded he shifted so he could look at Sam. 

Sam was only twelve but his eyes held the wisdom of someone much older. “You should try to sleep.” 

Dean nodded, “yeah.” He went to turn back to the wall and away from Sam when he stopped, “where did Cas go?” he asked. 

“Back to his room,” Sam replied. 

Dean sat up even though Sam let out a hum of disapproval, “I’m going to check on him.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Sam said. 

“He needs to know I’m okay,” Dean said with a grunt as he slipped on his dark blue flannel button up shirt. 

Dean was out the door before Sam could stop him. Cas’ room was the one right across the hall. Dean hesitated briefly before knocking gently on the door. There was a stifled whimper of fear before the door opened and Cas stood there. He squinted his eyes slightly and tilted his head to one side. “Dean.” His eyes traveled up and down Dean’s body in concern. “Are you…?” 

“I’m okay,” Dean replied, forcing himself to smile even though his shirt was pressing tightly against his wounds, making him uncomfortable. 

“But…” Cas was at a loss for words. 

“I’ve had worse Cas,” Dean said. 

Cas’ blue eyes went wide, “you have?” 

“My father wasn’t exactly a ‘happy’ drunk,” Dean replied shortly. He was quick to keep talking so Cas couldn’t comment, “I just wanted to tell you that I’m okay and you don’t need to worry.” 

Cas’ eyes softened, “you did it for Sam, so he wouldn’t get hurt. That was very brave of you Dean.” 

Dean shrugged, almost wincing at the movement of his raw skin under his shirt, “yeah well, he’s my brother, I’d do anything for him and anything to keep him from harm. That’s my job.” 

“You’re a very good brother,” Cas said kindly. 

“Yeah well, I try my best,” Dean replied. 

There was a moment where the two of them just stared at each other before Cas said quietly, “you should get some sleep. We have school tomorrow.” 

“School?” Dean echoed. Dean had been in and out of school’s all his life and had never really stayed in one place too long. He hadn’t even thought about going to school since he had been signed over into the Parker’s ‘care’. 

Cas looked confused, “yeah, school.” 

“Right, well I’m going to bed. Goodnight Cas.”

“Goodnight Dean.” Dean let Cas go back into his room before heading back to his own. 

“Get some rest Sammy,” Dean said as he took off his shirt. “We have school tomorrow, apparently.” 

“Really?” Sam asked, Dean could hear the excitement. 

Dean rolled his eyes. He’d never understand how his younger brother enjoyed school, “yes, so go to bed.” He shut the light out and then crawled into his bed, making sure he laid down on his stomach. 

Dean’s sleep was restless because of the constant throbbing of his beaten back and his bruising cheek. He got at least two hours of shuteye before there was a pounding on his door, “get up.” Asmodeus came into the room a second later and pulled the sheets off of Dean, exposing his wounded back. A hand came down on his back and his hands clenched around the pillow in front of him to stop him from letting out a howl of pain. 

Asmodeus moved towards Sam but he was already climbing out of his bed. “Get dressed then come downstairs for breakfast.” 

“Yes sir,” Dean replied. 

Asmodeus left their room and seconds later Dean heard him across the hall to wake Cas. Dean got dressed and then he and Sam went down to the kitchen. Cas was already helping set the table and Dean quickly joined him. Naomi served them hard boiled eggs and sugarless cereal but Dean ate every last scrap. After the dishes were cleared Asmodeus handed Sam and Dean two backpacks which Dean assumed held their books for school. 

“Get going,” Naomi ordered.  

Without a word the three of them headed out the door. “Come on Cas,” Dean said once they were outside. “We’re taking my car.” 

Cas’ eyes widened in shock, “you want me to come with you?” 

“Well, yeah. Why take the bus when you can just ride with me and Sammy,” Dean replied as he opened the door to the Impala. Cas hesitated for a moment before opening the back door and sliding into the car. Dean started the engine and they took off down the road. “You’re gonna have to direct me Cas.”

“Oh, uh, take the next right.” 

Following Cas’ instructions Dean made his way to the school. The building was made of brick and looked just as uninviting as every other school Dean had attended. “Dean,” Sam said from the passenger seat. 

“Yeah,” Dean replied as he swung into a parking space. 

“We should go to the front office first, to check in.”

“Right,” Dean said. 

“I can show you where it is,” Cas offered. 

“That’d be great Cas,” Dean smiled. 

They left the parking lot and Cas led them into the school. They weaved through the hallways until Cas opened the door to the front office. The secretary looked up from her desk, “Hello Castiel,” she said with a smile before turning to Sam and Dean, “can I help you boys?” 

Dean flashed her a smile, “yeah, I’m Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam…” 

The secretary held up her hand, “say no more, we got your paperwork this morning.” She reached into her desk and pulled out two pieces of paper, she handed them over to Dean, “these are your schedules, Castiel here can show you around and help you out.” 

“Great, thanks,” Dean said as he gave her another smile. Dean handed Sam his schedule, “here.” 

Sam took it and they left the office. Dean glanced at his schedule and let out a groan, the first class listed was math. Cas peered over his shoulder and smiled, “hey, we’re in the same class first period.” 

If Cas was going to be there with him, suddenly math didn’t seem so bad, “awesome.” 

“My first class is english, with Mr. Edlund,” Sam said. 

“Oh he’s nice,” Cas said, “he talks a little fast sometimes but I think you’ll like him.” 

Dean looked at the teacher that was beside his first class, “so how’s this Donatello guy?” 

“He’s a bit boring,” Cas replied honestly. 

“Great,” Dean sighed. 

“We can show Sam to his class first,” Cas said. 

Dean nodded, “yeah okay.” 

Sam’s room was on the second floor in room 203. Mr. Edlund was already in the room, leaning against his desk as he watched students enter his classroom. He was a short man with curly brown hair and a beard. He wore casual clothes, jeans and a sweatshirt with converse shoes. “Hello,” he said when he saw Sam hovering at the door. “You must be Samuel Winchester.” 

Sam nodded, “yeah.” 

“Well come on in,” Mr. Edlund waved his hand, motioning for Sam to come in. 

Dean grabbed him by the shoulders and turned his brother to face him. “Okay Sammy, my first class is in room 105 if you need me, okay?” 

“Okay,” Sam nodded. 

Dean watched his brother shuffle into the room where he heard Mr. Edlund say, “I’m Mr. Edlund but every calls me Chuck. Do you like to be called Samuel or Sam?” he asked. 

“Sam.” 

“Well Sam, find a seat and then I’ll help you catch up to the rest of the class.” 

Dean felt that Sam would be in good hands so he turned away from the classroom and followed Cas downstairs to his math class. Mr. Donatello was a short portly man with graying hair. “You’re new,” he said when he saw Dean. 

Dean let his cheeks turn up in a smile, “Dean Winchester.” 

“Well,  _ Mr. Winchester _ , sit down and have Mr. Novak fill you in on what we’ve been learning.” 

Dean groaned inwardly to himself. This was going to be a long day. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few boys give Sam, Dean, and Cas some trouble.

By the time lunch hit Dean’s stomach was growling. The cafeteria was crowded with people and Dean searched anxiously for Sam. He was starting to grow concerned at the lack of his brother’s presence when there was a tap on his shoulder and he spun around to see Sam. Sam’s eyes were sparkling in panic and Dean put his hands on Sam’s shoulders, “hey, hey, Sammy what’s wrong?”

“It’s Cas, some guys are hurting him,” Sam replied. 

“Where?” Dean asked, his fists clenching at his side. 

“The hallway,” Sam replied. 

Dean was out of the cafeteria before Sam could say anymore. He rounded the corner to find a circle of boys kicking a curled up and whimpering Castiel. “Hey!” Dean yelled. 

The boys ignored him as they continued to let out jovial laughs. “When will you learn to just stay out of everyone’s way Novak,” one boy sneered. 

“You’re a dirty little orphan,” another laughed. 

Dean raised his voice louder this time, “hey! Douchebags!” 

At that one boy turned his head, “what did you just say?” 

Dean squared his shoulders, “leave my friend alone.” 

“And who are you?” A boy with dirty blond hair moved around Cas and came to stand in front of Dean. 

“Dean Winchester, and you are?” 

“None of your damn business,” the boy snapped. 

“Lucifer,” a boy, with dark skin and black hair, said, “why don’t you finish up with  _ Ass _ tiel over here and I’ll take care of this poser.” 

Lucifer grinned, “sure thing Michael.” 

Dean grit his teeth as Michael swaggerd towards him, “think you can play hero?” 

“I’m not trying to  _ play _ anything.” 

Dean saw Michael’s arm twitch at his side and Dean just managed to dodge the punch that was thrown his way. Dean hit Michael back, his fist connecting with the other boys face. Michael grunted but didn’t fall. Dean punched him again, this time in the gut. Each hit was making Dean’s back ache but he didn’t stop until Michael was on the ground. 

Cas was no longer whimpering on the floor and Dean looked up from Michael to see Sam fighting bravely against Lucifer, the other boys were staring at Sam with amused smirks. “Sam!” Dean shouted as he rushed over to his brother. 

Sam was giving Lucifer a run for his money but the older boy was pushing Sam down, a hand to his throat. “You have some nerve kid,” Lucifer hissed. 

“Leave my brother alone you son of a bitch!” Dean growled as he aimed a particularly good punch to Lucifer's face. Lucifer crumpled to the ground, spitting blood onto the floor. 

Dean helped Sam to his feet and then together they lifted Cas. Cas was covered in blood and both his eyes were swelling shut. Michael was back on his feet along with Lucifer. The rest of the boys closed the gaps in the circle and Dean faced them.

“You’re new, aren’t you?” Michael asked, a smirk tightening his lips. Dean didn’t reply, he just met the other boy’s gaze. “You’re either really dumb or really brave. I kind of like that. We could use a guy like you in our ranks, what do you say? Want to join us?” 

Dean actually laughed, “seriously? You want me to join you after what just happened?” 

“Why not,” Michael shrugged. 

“Yeah, I’m gonna take a hard pass on that one.” 

“If you don’t join us, then we’re going to have to treat you like your boyfriend,” Michael’s voice was hard but Dean could tell that no one had ever stood up to him before, or even won against him in a fight. 

He ignored the cheap joke about Cas being his boyfriend and instead drew himself up to his full height as best he could with the weight of Cas on his shoulders and the hissing of his angry wounds. “Give it your best shot,” Dean taunted.  

Michael opened his mouth to speak but Lucifer beat him to it, “what about his little brother, he’s small but he could be useful, no one would ever take him seriously. What do you think champ, want to hang out with the cool kids?” 

Sam’s eyes hardened as he looked at Lucifer, “no.” 

Lucifer cracked his knuckles, “well then, Raphael, Uriel, hold him down.” 

Two dark skinned boys, one tall with long hair and the other short with nearly no hair, stepped forward, reaching out towards Sam, Sam shied away. “Zachariah, Gadreel, help me with the new kid,” Michael smirked.

Dean was preparing himself to fight again when there was a shout, “hey, what’s going on here!?”   

Dean felt relief wash over him as Mr. Edland, or Chuck as he liked to be called, came out into the hallway. Lucifer was quick to defend himself, “they attacked us.” 

Chuck cocked his head to one side, “really? Somehow I’m not inclined to believe that. You boys have been in too many fights for my liking. Detention for all of you,” Chuck indicated the bullies then looked at Dean, Sam, and Cas, “you three, come with me.” 

Staggering slightly under Cas’ weight, Dean made his way over to Chuck who took Cas from him and led them all to the nurse. “My my my,” the nurse, Mrs. Harvelle, tsked as she looked over their injuries. “You boys have been up to no good haven’t you?” 

“It was just a little misunderstanding,” Chuck said as he helped Cas sit down on one of the beds. 

“I’ll have you three cleaned up in no time. Thank you Chuck, I’ve got it from here,” Mrs. Harvelle began to clean up Cas. It took her a good ten minutes to patch him up before she gave him an ice pack and told him to lie down. 

Just as she was beginning to clean off Dean’s cuts with an alcohol wipe a young girl, around Dean’s age, with blond hair and brown eyes came into the room, “Mom,” she said, “I ran out of money on my account can you put some more on?” 

Mrs. Harvelle moved away from Dean to confront her daughter, “Jo honey, I’m with some patients right now, just have them charge my account.” 

Jo’s eyes turned to where Dean was sitting next to Sam on the bed beside Cas’. “Hi,” Dean smiled, “I’m Dean.” 

“Jo,” Jo replied, a small smile on her lips. 

“Alright you two, cool it. Go back to lunch Jo.” Jo winked at Dean before leaving and Mrs. Harvelle went back to tending to his wounds, “don’t you go thinking about trying anything with my daughter now,” her voice was sharp yet warm. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it Mrs. Harvelle,” Dean replied. 

After Mrs. Harvelle finally finished taking care of both Sam and Dean’s wounds she left the room and then returned a few minutes later with plates of food. “I thought you two could eat in here before heading back to class,” she said. 

Dean grinned, “awesome, thanks.” 

Dean picked up the fork that was sticking out of some mashed potatoes and began to shovel it into his mouth. Even though every movement he made hurt he ate through the pain until his plate was clean. Mrs. Harvelle had been watching Dean with laughter in her eyes, “you sure were hungry, don’t they feed you at home?” 

Dean just shrugged as he looked over at Sam, who had eaten half of his plate and was picking at the rest. “Sammy,” he said softly. Sam looked up at him and Dean smiled, “you did good out there, you held your own and I’m proud of you.” 

“Thanks Dean,” Sam mumbled as he leaned into Dean’s arms. 

Dean looked over at Mrs. Harvelle who was grinning broadly at them, “you two can go back to class when you’re ready.” 

Dean nodded, “okay.” He glanced at Cas who was still lying on the bed but he appeared to be asleep, “will he be alright?” 

“I think so. I’m going to send him home though,”

“No,” Dean said quickly, fear shooting through him. 

Mrs. Harvelle narrowed her eyes at him, “why not?”

“You can’t send him home. Our foster parents are at work and I’m his ride.” 

Dean could tell Mrs. Harvelle wasn’t really buying what Dean was selling but she just said, “well okay then, you can come back here and take him home when class is over.” 

Relieved, Dean said, “okay.” 

Dean couldn’t focus for the rest of the day. When he walked into his last class, chemistry, he saw that the teacher was a short woman with fiery red hair. She wore a tight blue dress and was standing by her desk, watching the class come in. When she saw Dean her lip curled up slightly, “you must be Dean Winchester.” Dean was surprised to find that she had a scottish accent. 

“Uh, yeah,” Dean replied. 

“I’m Rowena Macleod, but you’ll call me Ms. Macleod. Take a seat.” 

Dean scanned the empty seats before him and saw that a chair next to Jo Harvelle was empty. He slid into the seat with a smirk, “hey, Jo, wasn’t it?” 

Jo glanced at Dean out of the corner of her eye, “that’s right, and you’re Dean.” 

“The one and the only.” 

“How’re you feeling?” 

“I’ve been better,” Dean replied. 

“Cas looked pretty bad, is he going to be okay?”

“Yeah, Michael and Lucifer just did a number on him, but he’ll pull through, he’s a strong kid.” 

Jo let out an annoyed huff, “someone needs to teach those boys a lesson.” 

Dean couldn’t get another word in before Ms. Macleod raised her voice, “all right that’s enough talking. Today we’re going to be doing a little lab. I want you to partner up while I pass out the worksheet. Then I’d like you to do the pre-lab questions before coming to me for your lab materials.” 

Dean’s green eyes fluttered over to Jo, “partners?”  he asked. 

“Yeah alright, Dean.” 

As the worksheet was placed in front of Dean Ms. Macleod snapped at a red headed girl wearing a  _ Hogwarts  _ shirt that was sitting beside him, “Ms. Bradbury put the game away.” 

At that exact moment a boy with shaggy blond hair swaggered into the room, “sorry I’m late Ms. M, but you can’t rush perfection.” 

Ms. Macleod was not amused, “sit down Gabriel and find yourself a partner.” 

Dean watched Gabriel sit down next to a girl with wavy brown hair, Dean was struck by how pretty she was and he leaned forward so he could hear what Gabriel said, “hey there Lisa, want to be partners?” 

Lisa rolled her eyes but said, “I suppose Gabe, but only if you actually do some of the work.”  

Gabe looked offended, “I do the work Lis.” Lisa just turned away from him and began to answer the pre-lab questions. 

Finally, the day ended and Dean bade Jo goodbye before making his way back to the nurse’s office. Sam was already waiting for him when he arrived, Mrs. Harvelle was nowhere to be seen. Cas was sitting up on the bed, he looked better but his eyes were still swollen and dropping.  “Hey Cas, how’re you feeling?” 

“Like a million bucks,” Cas grumbled. 

“Well, come on let’s get you out of here.” Dean helped Cas limp out of the office and Sam took the lead back to the parking lot. 

The Impala was waiting in her spot and Dean smiled when he saw her. “Alright Cas,” he said as he let Cas slip from his arms into the backseat. “You just sit tight okay, I’ll drive as carefully as I can.” 

Cas smiled at Dean through swollen lips, “thanks Dean.” 

“Don’t mention it.” 

The Impala roared to life and let out a purr as Dean pulled out of the parking lot. When they reached the Parker’s house Dean helped Cas walk up the front steps. Sam opened the door and they went inside. Naomi was awaiting their return and she let out a surprised gasp when she saw Cas hanging from Dean’s arm. “What happened?” 

“Some kids beat Cas up,” Sam replied. 

Naomi rolled her eyes, “pathetic.” 

Anger made Dean clench his jaw but he didn’t make a retort. “Let’s get you upstairs,” Dean said to Cas. 

He was slightly surprised when Naomi didn’t protest and he made his way up the stairs as quickly as he could. When they got to Cas’ room Dean laid him out on his bed. He suppressed a groan of pain, his back was practically screaming at him from all the activities of the day, his eye was throbbing from last night’s punch, and his knuckles hurt from where they had made contact with the faces of Michael and Lucifer. 

“Cas, you good?” Dean asked as he swayed slightly on his feet.

Cas nodded slowly, “yeah, I’ll be okay, you can go.” 

“If you need me you know where I am,” Dean said. 

He gave the broken boy one last look before heading to his room. Sam was sitting on his bed, his homework strewn around him and his nose in his Latin book. Dean decided to leave his homework for later and take a nap instead. His body practically folded into the bed and he was out before his head hit the pillow. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hosptial. That's literally the only word I can think of to summarize this chapter.

Dean grumbled to himself as he erased his latest attempt at a algebra problem; Sam had convinced him to at least attempt his homework. He was only on the second problem when there was a light thud on the door. Naomi and Asmodeus had gone out for the night so Dean knew that it could only be Cas. 

Dean slid off his bed and made his way stiffly to the door. He opened it to find Cas struggling to stand with blood dripping down his chin. “Cas,” Dean said as Cas fell forward into Dean’s arms. Dean struggled to keep Cas upright as Sam leaped up to help Dean. Cas broke into a fit of coughs, spewing blood onto the floor. 

“Dean,” Cas spluttered, “I think somethings wrong.” His last sentence was slurred as his eyes fluttered shut.    

“Dammit Cas,” Dean cursed as he and Sam pulled Cas over to Dean’s bed. “Cas?” Dean tried to shake him awake but Cas’ only response was to dribble blood onto Dean’s pillow. “Sammy, call 911,” Dean ordered. Sam nodded and raced from the room. He came back with a phone pressed to his ear. 

“No, he’s not conscious,” Sam said. “No, we’re the only one’s here.” 

“Put it on speaker,” Dean said. 

Sam complied and the voice on the other end said, “okay, stay on the line we’re sending an ambulance to you.” 

The sound of sirens washed over Dean about eight minutes later. Cas was still out cold but he was alive. Dean rushed down the stairs to meet the paramedics at the door. “He’s upstairs,” Dean said as he stepped aside to let them in. 

Three men rushed past Dean and he followed them upstairs. “How long has he been like this?” One of the paramedics asked. 

“I don’t know, ten minutes,” Dean replied. 

“How did he get these injuries?” 

“He got in a fight at school,” Dean replied. 

“It was pretty bad,” Sam added. 

Soon they had Cas on a stretcher and were carrying him outside to the ambulance. Dean called for Sam to come with him and they got into the Impala to follow the ambulance. “Is Cas going to be okay?” Sam asked. 

Dean’s hands tightened on the wheel, “I don’t know.” 

When they reached the hospital the ambulance was already parked outside and Dean practically leaped out of the Impala, Sam on his heels. Dean went up to the reception desk, “excuse me,” he said breathlessly. 

A young woman smiled down at him, “how can I help you?” 

“A boy was just admitted here, we’re his brothers,” Dean said. 

“There was a young boy that just came in a few minutes ago, but we don’t have his name on file,” the receptionist replied. 

“Don’t worry Hannah, I can help these boys out,” a voice said from behind them. 

Dean turned to see a man with a mullet standing behind him, he was clad in a white doctors coat with a clipboard in one hand, but underneath his coat he was wearing jeans and a plaid shirt. “My name is Ash and I’ve just been overseeing the transfer of the boy you’re talking about. He was unresponsive when we brought him in so we don’t have a name,” 

“His name is Castiel,” Dean interrupted

Ash just smiled at Dean and wrote down the name, “does he have a last name”

“Winchester,” the name slipped out before Dean could stop it.

“And who are you to the patient?” Ash asked. 

“We’re his brothers,” Dean replied. 

Ash kept asking questions, “are your parents here?” 

“No, we don’t have any parents.” Dean inwardly smiled to himself, he wasn’t lying, they didn’t have parents, they had  _ foster  _ parents. 

Ash narrowed his eyes at Dean, “how old are you kid?” 

Dean wanted to lie again and say he was eighteen but something made him tell the truth, “sixteen.” 

“And you’re on your own?” 

Dean knew Ash didn’t believe him, but he played it for all it was worth, “yeah, but my father left us a lot of money so we’re okay.” 

“Well I don’t think that’s entirely ethical,” Ash said, but he didn’t push any further, instead he continued speaking, “you and your brother can wait in the waiting room, someone will come and find you once there is news on Castiel.” 

“Thank you,” Dean said. He led Sam over to the chairs and they sat down. 

“Why did you lie?” Sam asked quietly. 

Dean decided to be straight with his brother, “because something tells me that the Parkers aren’t going to be very pleased that Cas got himself admitted to a hospital. I don’t think they’re going to want to pay for his medical bills.” 

“So you want to pay for it?” Sam asked. 

“That’s the only thing I can think of to do,” Dean replied. 

“But, that’s a lot of money, do we have enough for that?” 

Dean nodded, “we have enough and some to spare.” 

Sam dropped the conversation after that and they just waited for news on Cas in silence. Dean checked his watch and found that it was ten o’clock. They’d been waiting for almost three hours and Dean was starting to get very impatient. Finally, ten minutes later a nurse wandered up to them, “are you the Winchesters?” 

“Yes,” Dean replied. 

“Castiel is doing fine, he had some internal bleeding and two broken ribs, we’d like to keep him here over night and possibly for a few days.” 

Dean nodded slowly, now there was no way he was going to be able to hid this from the Parkers. “Can we see him?” Dean asked quietly. 

“He’s resting now but you may go in,” the nurse replied. “Follow me.” 

She led them down the hallway and towards a room by the end of the hall, Dean noted it was room 166. The nurse left them and Sam and Dean entered the room. Cas was propped up in his bed, his eyes were black and swollen, and bandages covered his torso. “Hey Cas,” Dean said as he sat down next to him. 

“Dean,” Cas said, a smile creeping onto his face. 

“How ya feelin’ buddy?” 

“Like someone just pelted me with bricks,” Cas replied. 

“It can’t be all that bad,” Dean said. 

Cas shifted slightly in his bed but let out a yelp of pain and settled back into his previous position, “when did they say I can get out of here?” he asked. 

“A few days probably,” Dean replied. 

“Crap,” Cas grumbled, his head falling back onto his pillow. “If I don’t die in here Naomi and Asmodeus are going to kill me.” 

“I won’t let them,” Dean said curtly. 

“Thanks Dean,” Cas mumbled as his eyes starting to close.

Dean let his hand rest gently on Cas’ arm, the Cas that Dean had first met would’ve shied away from the touch but Cas seemed to lean into it. “Sammy and I are going to get going.”

“Okay,” Cas said quietly. 

“There’s just one thing you need to know before we do,” Dean said with a smile. 

“What’s that?” Cas asked, his eyes coming back open. 

Dean grinned proudly, “your last name is Winchester.” 

Cas snorted in laughter but it soon turned to pain, “great thanks,” he grunted. 

“Sorry, I just didn’t want them to be able to pull up your records and notify our loving foster parents. The plan was that I would get you out of here tonight and back home before Naomi and Asmodeus found out, but that’s not going to work anymore.” 

“I’m sorry,” Cas mumbled. 

“No, it’s okay Cas, none of this was your fault,” Dean replied warmly. 

Cas was asleep before Dean left the room with Sammy trailing tiredly behind him. He hadn’t said a word in a long time and Dean knew that it was just Sam’s way of processing everything that was happening.

Once they were back in the Impala Dean turned to his brother, “you okay Sammy?” 

“I’m fine Dean,” Sam replied through a yawn, “just tired.” 

Dean dropped the conversation and instead turned on the radio, one of his favorite songs “Ramble On” by Led Zeppelin came on, but one glance over at Sammy’s small form made him lower the volume, his brother was leaned up against the window, his mouth slightly open as he breathed lightly. Dean smiled at him before turning back to the road and quietly mouthing the words to the song. 

By the time they reached the Parkers house it was after eleven. Dean got out of the car and made his way over to Sams door. Carefully he picked Sam up, mindful not to wake him and carried him towards the door. Sam only stirred slightly by reaching his arms up to hug Dean’s neck. Even though Sammy was twelve he was still small and light enough to carry and Dean was strong enough to lift him. 

When Dean reached the door he shifted Sams weight to one side and opened the door with his free hand. Quietly he shut the door and carried Sam up the stairs to the their room. He laid Sam on his bed and took off his shoes before covering him up in his blankets. Dean changed into his pajamas and then made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Just as he reached the bathroom the sound of a door opening made him spin around to see Naomi standing in the doorway of her bedroom. 

“And where have you been?” she snapped. 

“There was an emergency,” Dean replied evenly, “Cas is in the hospital.” 

Naomi crossed her arms, her eyebrows raised, “why wasn’t I notified about this?” 

“Because I didn’t want to worry you, I thought it would be a quick trip and we’d be back before you even knew we were gone, but it was a lot worse than that.” Dean knew his excuse sounded lame but he didn’t care, it was pretty much the truth. 

“I don’t have time for this right now, get to bed and we’ll talk tomorrow,” Naomi replied stiffly. 

Dean nodded quickly before going into the bathroom. As he shut the door he let out a breath of relief, at least for now he’d dodged a bullet. Dean quickly brushed his teeth and then hurried back to his room. As Dean climbed into his bed he felt the dread for tomorrow weigh on him but he was too tired to care. Sammy’s breathing lulled Dean to sleep and he was out within minutes. 

  
  


****

Dean woke early, before Sam, and got dressed before heading downstairs. If Naomi was going to yell at him, he didn’t want Sam to witness it. When Dean entered the kitchen Naomi was busy at the stove cooking eggs. She hardly acknowledged his entrance but she stepped aside so Dean could stir the eggs. Dean took the spatula without complaint and started to scramble the eggs. Naomi opened the fridge and pulled out a loaf of bread. As she put the bread in the toaster she said, “so, you want to tell me what happened last night?” 

Dean carefully turned the eggs over and took a moment before replying, “what do you want me to say? Cas collapsed on my bedroom floor last night and I called 911.” 

Naomi’s jaw visibly clenched, “don’t be coy with me. I want to know why I wasn’t notified, I am the emergency contact on Castiel’s forms, why didn’t I get a call?”  

Dean shut the heat on the stove off and turned to face Naomi, “because the last thing Cas needed was you yelling at him for getting himself into this mess in the first place! It wasn’t his fault!” Naomi narrowed her eyes and drew herself up to her full height. 

“Watch your tone,” she growled. 

Dean took a step towards her, “Cas is seriously messed up because of you and Asmodeus. You don’t give the kid a break! Why do you even foster children? Are we just punching bags for you to get your anger out on?! All Cas wants is a normal life with parents that love him, is that too much to ask?” 

Naomi’s face was growing redder and redder as Dean rambled on, “you need to watch your tongue.” 

Dean squared his shoulders, “or what, you’ll whipp me again. News flash, I’ve been whipped so many times that I hardly feel a thing anymore. You’re not the first people to try and break my spirit by beating it out of me.” Naomi was taken aback by his words but her eyes were still slits of rage. “You may have Cas under your thumb, but you’ll never have me!” Dean started to move past Naomi but she grabbed his arm tightly in a firm grip, pulling him forwards so she could whisper in his ear. 

“Maybe I can’t hurt you, but you have a little brother upstairs that hasn’t felt the backend of my hand yet.” 

Dean felt his hands clench at his sides but instead of swinging it at the face in front of him he just said in a low voice, “If you lay one hand on Sammy I will kill you, and that’s a promise.” With that Dean wrenched is arm from Naomi’s fingers and moved over to where his backpack was leaning against the wall by the door. “Sammy!” he called. Sam come down the stairs and met Dean at the door. “We’re leaving,” Dean said curtly. 

“What about breakfast?” Sam asked. 

“We’ll get something on the way to school,” Dean replied. 

Sam gave Dean a strange look but followed him out the door anyway. “Dean, what’s going on?” 

“Nothing,” Dean replied, “just get in the car Sammy.” 

“Dean--” 

“Get in the car!” Dean shouted. Sam just stared at Dean, his puppy dog eyes widening in concern. Dean shut his eyes and sighed, “I’m sorry, it’s just, these people are really starting to get on my nerves.” 

“Did something else happen?” Sam asked. 

Dean shook his head, “no,” he paused before continuing, “come on Sammy, get in let’s go.” 

Sam gave Dean one last disbelieving look before getting into the Impala. Dean followed suit, sliding into the driver's seat. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean asks Jo out, Michael and Lucifer give Dean some trouble and the principal gets involved.

They stopped at a Dunkin Donuts and Sam got a spinach and feta cheese egg sandwich while Dean got a donut and a cup of coffee. As they pulled into the school parking lot Dean saw Lucifer and Michael walking towards the school, their heads bent back in laughter. Dean’s eyes narrowed and he quickly got out of the car, leaving Sam staring after him in surprise. “Hey!” Dean yelled. Lucifer and Michael stopped walking and turned to Dean their laughter turning into anger. 

“Oh look, it’s the hero,” Michael said darkly. 

Dean stopped just out of range of Michael and Lucifer’s grasp. “You’re going to pay for what you did to Cas, he’s in the hospital because of what you did.” Michael and Lucifer exchanged glances and then doubled over in laughter, Dean’s fists clasped at his sides.

“Really?” Lucifer asked once he’d got his breath back, tears leaking from his eyes. 

“That’s so pathetic,” Michael snorted. 

Dean took a small step towards them, his eyes shifting from Michael to Lucifer and back again, “if you ever hurt him again you’ll have me to deal with.” 

Lucifer pouted at Dean slightly, “oh look at that Michael, Asstiel’s got a guardian angel watching over him.” 

“That’s so cute,” Michael said. Before Dean could talk anymore they had turned away from him and headed towards the school. 

Sam came up to Dean’s shoulder, his eyes following the other boys, “what did you say to them?” 

“I just gave them a friendly warning, to leave Cas alone,” Dean growled. 

Sam just rolled his eyes and together they walked into the school. Dean left Sam at his first class which was Latin with Ms. Barnes. Dean had Mrs. Barnes too but she insisted that everyone call her by her first name, Pamela. Dean had science first with Ms. Mcleod. The first bell rang as Dean entered the hallway for his class but he took his time walking down the hall until he arrived at the door. Ms. Mcleod narrowed her eyes at Dean, “you’re late Mr. Winchester.” 

“I’m well aware of that fact thanks,” Dean replied snarkily. 

Jo smiled at him as he sat down in his seat. “I was beginning to worry you weren’t coming,” she said. 

Dean smirked, “I wouldn’t miss this class.” 

Jo raised her eyebrows, “oh, why not?” 

“Because then I’d miss seeing you,” Dean replied. 

Jo shoved Dean’s arm slightly but she was grinning, “oh come on, is that the best you’ve got?” 

Dean’s eyes flashed to Jo’s lips before he met her eyes again, “I can show you what I’ve got later tonight if you want.” 

Jo crossed her arms, “is Dean Winchester asking me out on a date?” 

“That depends, are you saying yes?” Dean asked. 

“Maybe,” Jo replied as she picked up her pencil, “I’ll let you know at the end of class.” 

“Winchester, Harvelle, be quiet or it’s detention!” Ms. Mcleod snapped. “Now,” she said with a harsh glance at Dean and Jo, “I’ve written out partners for today’s lab, Gabriel and Jo, Lisa and Charlie, Adam and Garth, Dean and Kevin, Tessa and Ed, and Benny and Harry, get with them and then start the pre-lab. .” 

“Which one’s Kevin?” Dean asked Jo.

“The Chinese boy over there,” Jo motioned towards the other side of the room. Dean followed her hand and saw Kevin sitting at his desk searching for Dean. 

“Great, thanks,” Dean replied as he got up and made his way over to Kevin. “Hi, I’m Dean,” he introduced himself. 

Kevin gave him a half-smile, “hi.” He immediately started talking about the lab, “so, this lab shouldn’t be too hard, we’re just testing different kinds of fabric against fire and seeing how they react and what they smell like. Let’s start that pre-lab.” 

“Okay cool,” Dean replied. 

After Dean and Kevin had burned three different kinds of fabric, wool, cotton, and silk Ms. Mcleod called for them to get with a new partner and discuss their findings. Dean found himself with Benny, a stocky boy who was just slightly shorter than Dean. “You’re new here right?” Benny asked. 

“Yeah,” Dean replied. 

“You’re the one that stopped Michael and Lucifer from killing Castiel.” 

“That’s me,” Dean said with a grin. 

“Well good on you, someone had to stand up to those jerks,” Benny said. “How is Castiel?” 

“He’s in the hospital right now actually, they beat him up pretty bad,” Dean replied. 

“Lafitte, Winchester, that doesn’t sound like science to me, keep talking off topic and it’ll be detention.” 

“Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed,” Dean grumbled. 

“She’s always in a bad mood,” Benny replied. 

Dean laughed, “seems like it and it seems like she really likes threatening people with detention.” Benny laughed with Dean before they started comparing their lab answers.

The class moved on and Dean forced himself to pay attention for the rest of the class period as Ms. Mcleod went on about fabrics and fire. When the bell finally rang for the end of the class Dean found himself weaving his way through the people to find Jo. 

“Well?” he asked when he caught up to her. 

Jo grinned mischievously at Dean, “I don’t know Winchester.” 

“Oh come on,” Dean whined. 

Jo leaned up and placed a kiss on Dean’s cheek, “yes Dean, I’ll go out with you.”

“Great what time?” 

“Pick me up at six?” 

“Sure.”

She took Dean’s hand and wrote down her number and address. “See you then.”

Jo disappeared into the sea of students on their way to classes and Dean was left staring after her, the ghost of her kiss fading on his cheek.  
Dean’s next class was English with Mrs. Tran who was a short chinese woman that was very strict but very nice at the same time, luckily for Dean she seemed to like him. Dean entered her class and she smiled at him, “morning Dean.” 

“Morning Mrs. Tran,” Dean replied. 

Dean took his seat next to a british boy named Balthazar. Balthazar was shorter than Dean with dirty blond hair and blue eyes. Dean had only known him for a day but he could already tell that Balthazar was easy going and a good guy. 

“Hey,” Balthazar’s voice made Dean turn in surprise to look at the boy.

“What?” Dean asked. 

“You live with Cas, right?”

“Yeah that’s right,” Dean replied.

“Is he okay? I haven’t seen him all day,” Balthazar asked worriedly.

Dean grimaced slightly, “no, he’s not really okay. I had to take him to the hospital last night.” 

Balthazar’s eyes widened in horror, “seriously?” 

“Yeah, the doctor’s say he’ll be fine, but he has to stay in the hospital for a few more days.” 

“I bet Naomi and Asmodeus were pleased with that,” Balthazar said darkly before suddenly looking at Dean in horror. “I didn’t mean anything by that, I just-”

Dean cut him off, “Balthazar, I live with them, I know what you meant.” 

Balthazar seemed to deflate, “I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” 

“No, it’s not okay. I’ve been trying to help Cas build up a case against them but he’s too scared to.” Balthazar was worrying his pencil between his fingers his hands fighting to keep from becoming fists. “I mean have you seen the bruises he has?” 

“Yes,” Dean growled, he had plenty of his own bruises and he was beginning to get slightly annoyed. He was well aware of everything that was happening in the Parker house, he’d known something was up from the moment he’d met them and the second he’d walked through that door. 

Balthazar’s eyes widened, “oh, have they…” he lowered his voice, “did they hurt you too?” 

“I can handle myself,” Dean retorted. 

“Of course you can,” Balthazar said, his lips breaking into a smirk. “I heard about what you did to Michael and Lucifer, pretty bold move on your first day.”

Dean rolled his eyes, why was everyone so obsessed with the fight he had? It can’t be the first time someone got the better of them. 

“Alright class, settle down!” Mrs. Tran called releasing Dean from his awkward conversation. “Today we will be learning about William Shakespeare’s Romeo and Juliet. I’m going to pass out the play and then I’d like you all to read the first scene.” 

When lunch rolled around Dean found himself sitting next to Benny but he was aware of Sammy sitting a few tables away next to a pretty blond girl, he smirked slightly, Sam was making himself popular with the ladies.

“So, chief,” Benny said, “where’re you from?” 

“Kansas,” Dean replied, he found himself grinning slightly at the nickname Benny had decided to use.

“What brought you all the way over to Minnesota?” 

“My father liked to hunt, that’s how he made a living,” Dean’s eyes shifted down to is plate of food, “until one day a hunt went bad and now I’m stuck here.” 

“I’m sorry about your Dad,” Benny said, “but Minnesota's not so bad.” 

“Yeah I guess it’s alright,” Dean replied. Dean just kept picking at his food, for the first time in a long time he wasn’t hungry. His thoughts kept drifting to Cas and what Naomi would do once Dean got back to the house. He contemplated not going back and just driving to the hospital to see Cas instead. 

“Hey,” Dean was broken from his thoughts by Benny’s sharp voice, “yeah, what?” he asked, letting his fork fall from his fingers. 

“Michael and Lucifer are looking at you,” Benny said in a low voice. 

Dean rolled his eyes, “I don’t care.” 

“You should, they’re coming over here.” 

Dean looked over his shoulder to see Michael and Lucifer walking towards him. Dean let them slide into the two empty seats on either side of him. Lucifer pushed his tray out of Dean’s reach but Dean didn’t care, he wasn’t eating it anyway. “Hey, Dean, how’s your boyfriend doing?” Lucifer asked. 

Dean met Lucifer’s gaze, “he’s not my boyfriend.” 

Lucifer exchanged glances with Michael, “oh my bad then,” he laughed. 

“What do you want?” Dean growled. 

Michael scooted closer to Dean, his mouth inches from Dean’s ear, “well you see, Dean, we had to go to detention because of you, and you got away without a warning.” 

“Go cry to somebody that cares,” Dean snapped, starting to stand. Michael’s hand came down on Dean’s wrist and Dean wrenched it free, “don’t touch me.” 

Michael and Lucifer stood up, boxing Dean in. Benny was standing on the other side of the table, ready to help Dean at a moments notice. “If you try to stop us again-”

“You’ll what?” Dean hissed. “There’s nothing you can do about it.” 

“Wanna bet?” Lucifer’s tone was warning but Dean didn’t flinch, he just squared his shoulders and glared at the two boys. 

“Oh please,” Dean snorted, “you’ve got nothing to bet. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to get to my next class.” 

Dean shoved past Lucifer and Michael only to feel two hands grabbing his arms, “where do you think you’re going?” Michael asked, anger flaring in his eyes. 

Dean just smirked, “better be careful, you might end up in detention again.” 

Dean made to move his arms from their grip but there was a voice that came from behind them that made Lucifer and Michael freeze, “hello boys.” 

They all turned to see a short portly man dressed in a black suit standing just a few feet away. “Principal Crowley,” Lucifer said as he forced himself to let go of Dean, Michael’s hand dropped form Dean’s other arm. 

“What exactly is going on here?” Crowley asked, his voice deep and british. Dean wondered how a british man became the principal of a school in Minnesota, but he didn’t dwell on that thought for long. 

“Nothing sir,” Michael replied, “we were just having a friendly conversation with Dean here.” 

“Sure you were.” Crowley looked at Dean for confirmation and when Dean didn’t say anything Crowley motioned at him with his hand, “why don't you come with me to my office Dean, and we can have a little chat.” 

Michael and Lucifer sniggered as Dean walked past them to join Crowley. They walked into the hallway and then into the main office, past the front desk and into a private room. “Sit down,” Dean obliged and Crowley leaned back in his chair, “so, Dean.” 

“Yes sir?” Dean asked. 

“You’ve been here for two days and you’ve already made yourself an enemy of Lucifer and Michael.” 

Dean shrugged, “I don’t really care what they think of me, they were hurting my friend, so I intervened.” 

Crowley nodded slowly, “It’s not the first time Castiel has been on the receiving end of Michael and Lucifer’s grasp. But my question is, why are they so infatuated with you?” 

“What do you mean?” Dean asked. 

“Well, I heard from reliable sources that you were offered a place in their ranks and that you refused,” Crowley replied absentmindedly, his eyes drifting towards the ceiling. 

“I don’t like people who hurt other people for no reason,” Dean replied shortly. “Is this all you wanted to talk to me about? I have classes to get to.” 

Crowley’s eyes stayed on Dean for a few seconds before he waved him away, “yes, go.” 

Dean nodded politely at him before standing and leaving, his mind trying to figure out why the principal decided to take a sudden interest in a simple fight between a group of boys.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gym class, with Mr. Henrickson! Sam and Dean go to visit Cas in the hospital.

Dean’s next class was gym with Mr. Henrickson. After Dean had changed he met up with Benny and Jo in the gym where Mr. Henrickson was setting up goals for floor hockey. “So, Dean, what’ve you got planned for tonight?” Jo asked. 

Dean smirked at her, “that’s a secret.” 

“Oh come on, give me something,” Jo pleaded. 

“Sorry, no can do.” 

“Let it be surprise Jo,” Benny said. 

Jo just rolled her eyes, “fine, but it better be good.” 

“Do you doubt me?” Dean asked, trying to seem slightly offended. 

“I barely know you, so yes, I doubt you,” Jo replied. 

“Well, then,” Dean huffed, “I’ll have to change that.” 

“Get a room,” Balthazar's thick British voice made Dean turn towards him. 

“Maybe we will,” Dean retorted, although he was smiling. 

“Alright, everyone quiet down!” Mr. Henrickson raised his voice to be heard over the chattering of students. “Today we’re playing floor hockey. We’re going to go around the circle and I want you to count  
off by two’s.” He pointed to Jo, “you start.” 

“One,” Jo said. 

“Two,” Dean replied. 

“One,” Balthazar said. 

“Two,” Benny said. 

“One,” Lucifer said. 

“Two,” Lisa said. 

“One,” Michael said. 

“Two,” Ed said. 

“One,” Harry said. 

“Two,” Zachariah said.

“One,” a boy, that Dean had learned was named Mark Campbell, said.

“Two,” another boy, that was the cousin of Mark, named Christian, said. 

Dean surveyed his team, Benny, Lisa, Ed, Zachariah, and Mark were all gathering at one end of the basketball court. “Hey, new kid,” Zachariah snapped at Dean, “you’re in goal.”  
Dean clenched his jaw, his mind wandering to his first day at school, the fight with Cas and Zachariah moving towards him. “Are you sure you want to risk me messing up and letting something in the goal?” Dean asked, his annoyance plain in his voice. 

“I’ll be in goal,” Benny offered. He didn’t wait for Zachariah to approve his offer, he just slid into the goal, picking up the stick that was on the ground in front of it as he did so.  
With Zachariah still glaring daggers at Dean, Dean picked up a stick from the floor and squared his shoulders. When the other team took up their own positions on the other side of the court Mr. Henrickson stood off to the side, the puck raised up over his head. Dean found himself facing off against Michael in a fight for the puck. 

Michael’s eyes met Dean’s, his eyes seemed to glow with the prospect of taking Dean down, but Dean wasn’t going to give Michael that chance. As soon as Mr. Henrickson dropped the puck Dean swiped his hockey stick forward, catching the puck and the edge of Michael’s stick as he did so. The puck slipped into the curve of his stick and Dean plowed past Michael. Dean ran into Lucifer almost immediately. He quickly sidestepped Lucifer, pushing the puck through his legs and spinning around him to meet the little black circle of plastic on the other side of the boy. Mark Campbell tried to stop Dean next, but Dean just shoved past him. Now it was him and the goal. Harry, a slender boy with black hair was standing in the goal, his stick held awkwardly out in front of him. Dean saw the fear in his eyes as he advanced but Harry tried to stand his ground. Dean just smirked as he got closer. The puck glided across the floor and it slipped right under Harry’s stick and into the net. 

Dean spun around, his eyes bright in satisfaction. Michael and Lucifer were fuming in anger but Benny was shouting at Dean from the other side of the gym, “way to go chief!”

Dean threw Benny a thumbs up before heading back over his team. “Way to go!” Ed said as he pushed his glasses further up his nose. He was laughing at the look of horror that still remained on Harry’s face. “Better luck next time Harry!” he called. 

Harry made a face at Ed but took up his stance in the goal again. Dean turned to see his competition; Lucifer had the puck and was starting to drive down the side of the court. Zachariah moved to defend him but Lucifer shifted past him and Lisa took his place. She swiped for the puck but Lucifer passed to Michael. Dean moved to meet him but Michael went for the shot. The puck sailed across the floor towards the goal, but Benny was ready, with one clean motion he blocked the shot and passed to Dean. Dean looked down the court for someone to pass to and his eyes landed on Christian. With a flick of the wrist Dean sent the puck towards the boy and Christian quickly made a goal. 

“Alright that’s it,” Lucifer growled, “Harry, you’re out of the goal, Jo, you’re in.” 

Jo smirked at Dean as she took up her position, “don’t think just because we’re going out later, I’m going to go easy on you,” Dean said. 

Jo just grinned at Dean, “funny, I was going to say the same to you.” 

By the time the class ended Dean had scored ten of their points out of eleven, much to Jo’s chagrin, and the other team had only managed to get past Benny three times. Dean high-fived Benny and the rest of his team before they went to the locker room to change. Jo stuck her tongue out at Dean as he passed her, “just because I beat your sorry ass in hockey doesn't mean our date is off, right?” he asked. 

Jo punched Dean in the shoulder, “you aren’t getting rid of me that easily.” 

“Hey, Winchester!” 

Dean turned around at the sound of Mr. Henrickson’s voice, “yeah?” 

“I want a word with you.” 

The curt harshness of his tone made Dean narrow his eyes but he stepped away from the group of students to come and stand by Mr. Henrickson, “what is it?” 

“You need to be more careful in this class, don’t go showing off every time Lucifer and Michael try and step over you.” 

Dean scoffed at Mr. Henrickson softly, “I wasn’t showing off, I was defending my honor.” 

“Just stick to the background, kid, I don’t want any trouble in my gym,” Mr. Henrickson growled. 

Dean snorted, “I never thought I’d have a teacher tell me to not stand up for myself.” Without giving Mr. Henrickson a chance to say anything else Dean left the gym and entered the boys locker room. 

“Good playing chief,” Benny said as Dean opened his locker. 

“Thanks Benny,” Dean replied. 

As Dean was pulling on his shirt the door of his locker slammed shut, “you’ve got some nerve,” Michael growled, his face inches from Dean’s. 

“You think you can just walk into our school like you own the place?” Lucifer hissed. 

Dean straightened out his shirt and ran a hand through his hair, “look fellas, do you really have to do this right now? I’ve kicked your asses twice already can’t you just accept defeat?” 

Lucifer’s fist came up to punch Dean but Dean was faster, ducking under Lucifer’s arm, Dean shoved the other boy against the lockers. Dean was practically nose to nose with Lucifer now, “I said, just leave it Lucifer.” Dean had expected Michael to try and save Lucifer but when Dean glanced in the corner of his eye he saw that Benny had subdued Lucifer’s right hand man.  
Dean gave Lucifer one last shove before he picked up his backpack and headed out the door, Benny in tow. “Damn, you’ve really got those two on your back haven’t you?” Benny said as they slid into their seats in Mr. Donatello’s math class, the last class of the day. 

Dean shrugged, “yeah well, they’re messing with the wrong guy.” 

“I have no doubt they are,” Benny agreed.  
****  
Dean met Sam at the door to the parking lot and they headed out to the Impala together, “how was your day?” Dean asked. 

“Great!” Sam exclaimed, “Pamela taught us all these new phrases in Latin, they’re really interesting.” 

Dean smiled, “that’s great Sammy.” 

“What about your day?”

“It was alright I suppose,” Dean replied as he started up the car and began to back out of his parking space. 

“Did something happen?” Sam asked. 

“No,” Dean replied. He knew it was a quick response and that Sam would know he was lying but he didn’t care. 

“Dean,” Sam started. 

“Don’t Sam,” Dean said, not harshly, but not kindly either, “just don’t.” 

Sam nodded slowly, “okay.” 

Dean turned on the radio and Sam opened his Latin book. Dean occasionally hummed along to the songs that were playing and Sam would sometimes mutter a Latin phrase out loud, trying to get the pronunciation right. When Dean drove past the Parker’s house Sam looked up in confusion, “Dean, you missed the house.” 

“We’re not going to the house,” Dean replied. 

“Then where are we going?” 

“The hospital, to visit Cas.” 

“Oh,” Sam said. There was a moment of silence before Sam shut his book, “is this because of what happened this morning?” 

“Nothing happened this morning,” Dean said curtly, “nothing you need to worry about anyway.” 

“Dean, you can’t keep shutting me out like this,” Sam said carefully. “I’m not a baby anymore, you don’t have to protect me from things.” 

“Yes I do!” It came out as a shout and Dean immediately composed himself, “I’m sorry. It’s just that there are things you shouldn’t have to go through okay, and now that Dad’s gone it’s my job to make sure you stay safe.” 

“Dean---” 

“No Sam, this discussion is over.” Dean knew Sam wanted to say more but Dean’s tone was enough to stop Sam from pushing any further into the things Dean didn’t want his little brother to know. 

As they pulled into the hospital it started to rain. Dean stuffed his hands in his pockets and bent his head against the slight wind that was beginning to whip the little rain drops into his face. When they got into the hospital Dean made his way to the front desk. 

“Hi, we’re here to see Castiel Winchester,” Dean said.

“Ah yes, I remember you from yesterday,” the receptionist, Hannah, Dean remembered, said. “You can go right on down to his room, he’s awake.” 

“Great,” Dean smiled. 

When they reached Cas’ room Dean pushed it open slightly to see Cas sitting propped up in his bed, the tv remote in his hand. His black hair was ruffled from sleep and his bruises seemed to have reduced considerably since Dean saw him last, however, his face was screwed in confusion. “Hey Cas,” Dean said as he sat down in the chair by Cas’ bed, “how’re you doing?” 

“I’m mostly confused. I’m not sure how orange correlates with black in a way that’s new.” 

Dean laughed, “well I’m glad to see you’re recovering.” 

“It’s been kind of nice actually,” Cas said, a smile growing on his face. 

“Yeah, I bet it’s good not to have Naomi and Asmodeus breathing down your neck,” Dean said. 

Cas winced slightly as he shifted in the bed, “yeah.” He turned to Sam, “how are you Sam?” 

“I’m alright,” Sam replied. 

“That’s good,” Cas said, the smile still on his face. He turned back to Dean, “what am I missing in school?” 

“Nothing interesting,” Dean replied. 

Cas narrowed his eyes, “really?” 

“Yes, really.” 

Dean and Cas stared at each other for a moment, Cas searching Dean’s gaze, trying to read him. “Okay that’s it!” Sam said, the chair underneath him squeaked as he abruptly stood up. 

Dean and Cas turned to look at Sam, “Sammy, sit down.” 

“No Dean,” Sam snarled. “You can lie to me, but Cas deserves to know what’s been happening.” 

“Nothing has been happening Sam,” Dean said, his tone even. 

“Really? That argument this morning didn’t sound like nothing,” Sam replied. 

“What argument?” Cas asked. 

“It was nothing Cas,” Dean replied. 

“Dean,” Cas said, his voice low, “what happened?” 

Dean sighed, “Naomi threatened Sam.” 

“What?” Cas exclaimed. 

“She threatened Sam so I threatened her, okay, that’s it, that’s all that happened.” 

“Dean,” Sam said quietly. 

“Just leave it Sam,” Dean growled.

“No, Dean, I’m not going to leave it, Naomi and Asmodeus are dangerous people, there has to be a reason they haven’t been caught yet, Cas can’t have been their first foster child. You’re playing with fire  
Dean, you can’t keep the flames away forever, sooner or later, you’re going to get burned,” Sam replied. 

“They threatened you Sam, what was I supposed to do!?” Dean asked, his voice straining with emotion. 

Sam swallowed slowly before saying, “Dean, how many times do I have to tell you, you don’t have to protect me, I can take care of myself.” 

Dean shook his head, “we’ve been over this Sam, it’s my job to protect you, I’m not going to let you get hurt from these people.” With that Dean left Cas’ room, his emotions starting to get the better of him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes Jo on their date ;). Dean stands up to Naomi and Asmodeus and causes their neighbor to get involved.

Dean found himself in the hospital bathroom. His hands gripped the side of the sink as he stared at himself in the mirror. Dean turned on the faucet and cupped his hands under the steady stream of water. He splashed the water on his face and let the droplets drip down his chin. After a moment he took some paper towels and dried himself off. 

“Dean?” 

Dean turned from the mirror at the sound of Sam’s voice, “what?” 

“Look, I’m sorry okay. I know you’ve been doing a lot for me and I know you’re trying to protect me from Naomi and Asmodeus, like you tried to protect me from Dad, but you don’t have to do everything alone.” 

Dean ran a hand down his face and sighed, “I have to look out for you, that’s my job.” 

“And what do you think my job is?” Sam retorted, taking a step towards Dean.

Dean faltered in surprise, “what?”

“You save me over and over! Man you sacrifice everything for me, don’t you think I’d do the same for you? You’re my big brother, there’s nothing I wouldn’t do you for you.” 

Dean stared at Sam, his eyes watering, “Sammy---”

“It’s okay,” Sam said as he came close enough to wrap his arms around Dean’s middle, Dean’s arms came around his little brother. “It’s okay Dean. We’re going to get through this, Cas’ll be alright, and we’ll figure out what to do about Naomi and Asmodeus.” 

Dean sniffed, “yeah okay Sammy.” 

Sam let go of Dean, “come one, let’s go back to Cas.” 

They headed back to Cas’ room and Dean forced a smile to his face as Cas looked up, his blue eyes shining, “you’re back.” 

“Yeah,” Dean replied as he slumped back into the chair by Cas’ bed. 

They stayed with Cas for about two hours until Sam stood up, “we should probably go Dean, we can’t stay away from Naomi and Asmodeus forever.” 

Dean smirked, “actually Sammy, I have a date with a girl tonight, so I figured I’d leave you here with Cas and then pick you up afterwards. It’ll only be a couple of hours.” 

Sam rolled his eyes, “or, you could bring me back to the house.” 

Dean shook his head, “no. I’m not bringing you back there when I’m not there.” 

Sam just sighed, “fine. Maybe Cas can help me with my homework.” 

“Sure,” Cas said, “I’d be happy to do something productive.” 

“Great,” Dean grinned. “I’ll be back around nine.” 

Dean was halfway out the door when Sam said, “hey Dean,” 

“Yeah?” 

“Don’t do anything stupid.” 

Dean smirked, “no promises.” 

Once he was in the Impala Dean pulled out his father's old cell phone from the glovebox and squinted at the number written on his palm: 457-223-0080 

“Hello?” 

“Jo? Hey, it’s Dean.” 

“Dean,” Jo’s voice held a smile, “are you coming to pick me up or what?” 

“Yeah, I’m on my way.” 

The address that Dean was following didn’t end up to be a house, it was a tattered old pub that didn’t seem to be too popular. The sign on the door said OPEN, so Dean pushed his way into the building. “Hello?” he called. 

Jo looked up from a pool table, the only pool table in the bar, and placed her stick down on the table. The woman she was playing turned to meet Dean, unlike Jo she didn’t put town her pool stick. Dean recognized her from the school, nurse Harvelle. “Didn’t I tell you not to go trying anything with my daughter,” she said as she drew closer to Dean. 

Dean swallowed hard and looked at Jo for help, she grinned and made her way over to her mother, “mom, it’ll be fine, you don’t have to go scaring him off before we even leave.”  
Dean cleared his throat, “so uh, you’re a nurse and you own a bar, that’s uh, that’s cool.” 

Mrs. Harvelle snorted, “don’t try and suck up to me, if she’s not back by eight thirty--”

“Mom,” Jo groaned, “I’ll be back, and I can take care of myself.” 

Mrs. Harvelle gave Dean one last glance then nodded, “yeah okay. Be safe.” 

“We will,” Jo said as she took Dean’s arm and led him out of the bar. 

When Jo saw Dean’s car she let out a gasp, “wow, this is yours?” 

Dean grinned proudly, “yup.” 

Jo ran a hand over the hood of the car, her eyes trailing over the impala, “a 1967 Chevy Impala, wow. Is it a V8 engine?” 

Dean’s grin deepened, “yeah, it’s a V8 with a 502- cubic inch big block.” 

“Wow,” Jo breathed for a third time. 

“You really know you cars,” Dean said, impressed.

Jo shrugged, “it’s a hobby. Anyway, shall we get going?” 

“Yeah, yeah of course.” Dean got the door for Jo before starting up the engine. 

The Impala roared to life and Dean hit the gas. Dean turned on the music and Dead or Alive came out of the radio. Jo grinned at it, “I like your style Winchester.”

Dean smirked, “thank you.” 

“So, where are you taking me?” 

“Why can’t you just let a surprise be a surprise?” 

“I’m not a patient person,” Jo replied. 

“I’m starting to get that,” Dean laughed. 

Through the rest of the ride they made small talk and sang along to songs. Finally, Dean pulled into an empty parking lot and parked the car. “Well, isn’t this romantic,” Jo said. 

Dean rolled his eyes, “it’s not the parking lot I’m taking you to.” Dean got out of the car and Jo joined him, pulling a jacket over her shoulders as she did so. Dean tilted his head up towards a small mountain, “I’m taking you up there. That mountain has been staring at me ever since I arrived in this town.” Dean opened the trunk of the Impala and took out one of his father's old green duffle bags. He’d packed it with water and some food from the vending machines in the hospital. 

When Dean stood up Jo pulled him by the arm towards the base of the mountain, “let’s go!” 

The hike took about thirty minutes and when Dean and Jo collapsed at the top ridge they were both slightly out of breath and little sweaty. Dean unzipped the duffle bag and handed Jo a bottle of water and a bag of Doritos. “It’s nothing special, but I figured you might appreciate it.” 

“I love it,” Jo replied as she leaned her head on Dean’s shoulder. They looked out at the horizon which was streaked with orange that was fading fast. 

Jo snuggled into Dean’s arms and they stayed like that until it was dark. By the time they made it back down to Dean’s car it was 8:00. “I hate to cut things short but I have to pick up my little brother from the hospital, he’s been visiting Cas.” 

“That’s okay,” Jo replied warmly, “this was fun, maybe we could do it again.” 

Dean felt his stomach tumble. He liked Jo, yes, but something just didn’t feel right, but all he said was, “yeah, maybe.” 

When Dean pulled into the pub’s parking lot Mrs. Harvelle greeted them, “well, I see you managed to get her back home before curfew.” 

Dean smirked, “you know, I’m not as bad as you make me out to be.” 

Mrs. Harvelle smiled softly, “you’re alright Winchester, you’re alright.” 

“Bye Dean,” Jo said as she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. 

“Bye Jo, see you at school,” Dean replied. 

It was nearing nine when Dean reached the hospital and when he got into Cas’s room he saw that Sam was lying half asleep with his Latin book draped over his chest and Cas was watching tv with the volume on low. 

“Hello Dean,” Cas said with a smile. 

“Hey Cas,” Dean replied with a smile of his own. “How was Sam? He wasn’t too much trouble was he?” 

“No, he was great,” Cas said, “it was nice to have company.” 

“Well, we’ll be back tomorrow, you just get some rest and focus on getting better,” Dean replied.

“Yeah okay,” Cas said with a yawn.

“Sammy,” Dean said softly as he shook Sam gently, “Sammy it’s time to go.” 

Sam stirred and looked up at Dean with blurry eyes, “how was your date?” he asked with a small devilish grin. 

“None of your business that’s how it was,” Dean replied as he took the Latin book from Sam’s lap and put it in his backpack. 

Sam glanced at Cas and shrugged, “I tried.” 

Cas laughed and Dean rolled his eyes, “c’mon Sammy let’s go.” 

“Bye Cas,” Sam said. 

“Bye Sam.” 

Once they were in the car Dean asked, “did you get much homework done?” 

“I got all of it done, Cas is a good helper,” Sam replied. 

“I bet he is,” Dean said. 

Dean let the rest of the ride go on in semi-silence, apart from the music playing from the radio. It was 9:30 when Dean parked the car outside of the house and sure enough, Naomi and Asmodeus were waiting for them when they walked in the door. 

“And where have you two been?” Naomi asked. 

Dean’s expression hardened, “well, I had a date and Sam was visiting Cas, you know the other child you’re responsible for but don’t seem to give a damn about.”  
Asmodeus stepped closer to Dean, his eyes hard, “don’t talk to us like that young man.” 

Dean squared his shoulders, “I will talk to you however I want, you’re not my parents and you’re no better than the bullies I deal with at school, and if I can deal with them I can deal with you. Now if you’d excuse us, Sam and I are going to bed.” 

“You’re not going anywhere!” Asmodeus’ hand swung towards Dean and he dodged it only to be hit in the face by his other hand. Dean stumbled out of the still-open door, taking Sam with him. “You think you can do anything you want, boy! You’re sorely mistaken! As long as you are under my roof you will do as I say and you will follow my rules!” 

“I will not live under your dictatorship!” Dean growled. Asmodeus grabbed Dean harshly by the arm and Naomi moved towards Sam, Dean’s eyes flashed at her, “don’t you dare touch him!” He struggled against Asmodeus’ strong grip as he watched Sam back away, his arms raised to protect himself. 

Just as Naomi was balling her fist to strike Sam, there was a shout from across the street, “hey! What’s going on out here!?” 

Dean saw a woman standing outside of her house, she had short brown hair and a gun dangling from her belt. The woman walked across the street her hand resting on the hilt of the gun. Naomi unclenched her fist and Asmodeus’ tight grip loosened slightly. Naomi put on a fake smile and met the woman at the edge of the yard, “Mrs. Mills,” she greeted her, “we were just having a little disagreement, nothing to worry about.”

“Really, because it looks to me like it was a little bit more than a disagreement,” Mrs. Mills said. 

“Dean, Sam, go on inside,” Naomi said without turning around. 

Dean didn’t move and neither did Sam. Mrs. Mills narrowed her eyes, “why don’t we ask Dean and Sam what this was about.” 

Sam beat Dean to the punch first, his voice was small as he said, “I don’t feel safe here.” 

Mrs. Mills nodded slowly, “okay, well, why don’t you and your brother come over to my house with me for just a couple minutes and we’ll sort everything out.” She turned to Naomi and Asmodeus, “don’t go anywhere.” 

Dean followed Sam and Mrs. Mills across the street to her house and once they were inside Sam collapsed into a chair and Dean sat down next to him. “Jody?” A voice said from the stairs. 

“Go back to bed Claire, this is police business,” Mrs. Mills replied. 

Instead of the sound of retreating footsteps, Dean was greeted by a young wavy blond haired girl as she entered the sitting room. “These boys go to my school,” Claire said, “I’ve seen them around.” 

“Claire, go back to bed, this doesn’t concern you,” Mrs. Mills said sternly. With a reproachful look Claire left the room and started up the stairs, but Dean noticed her footsteps didn’t reach the second floor. Mrs. Mills just shook her head and sat down, “so, tell me what’s going on.” Dean took a breath, unsure of whether to tell the truth. Mrs. Mills leaned forward, “it’s okay, you can tell me.” When Dean and Sam didn’t say anything else Mrs. Mills said, “okay, how about this, how long have you been with the Parkers?” 

“Sammy and I moved in with them a couple days ago,” Dean replied. 

Mrs. Mills nodded, “okay, and?” 

“And they haven’t exactly been nice,” Dean added. 

“What do you mean by that?” 

Sam swallowed, “well you see Mrs. Mills,” 

“Oh please, call me Jody.” 

Sam started again, “Jody, they’ve been hurting Dean and they’ve tried to hurt me, and Castiel, the other boy they foster, he’s been beaten so many times he flinches at air.” 

“Oh yes, I know all about Castiel,” Jody said. 

“Yeah, well he’s in the hospital, not because of the Parkers, because of kids at school, but the Parkers just think he’s a waste of space.” 

“Sammy’s not wrong,” Dean said. 

Jody stood up, “well don’t worry boys, I’ve been watching the Parkers for some time now, they go through foster kids like there’s no tomorrow and I’m going to sort this out once and for all.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jody takes the boys in :)

Sam and Dean waited while Jody made some phone calls. Dean fidgeted with the necklace that hung around his neck; Sam had given it to him one Christmas when their father failed to come home from a hunt. Dean had worn the necklace since then, not a day went by that it wasn’t hanging around his neck. 

Finally, Jody came back into the room, her face grim, “I’ve got some bad news boys.”

Dean sighed, “bad news is all we ever hear, lay it on us.” 

“I don’t have any charges to press on the Parker's, all I’ve got is your word, no evidence. Child services are all about evidence. All I can do right now is offer you two a place to sleep for the night if you’re up for it.” 

“If you want evidence then Dean can show you evidence,” Sam said quietly. 

Dean crooked an eyebrow and Sam and Jody turned to Dean, “what’s he talking about?” 

Dean stood up and lifted up his shirt, turning around so Jody could see the still-healing flesh wounds that had been inflicted with Asomdeus’ whip. Jody let out a small gasp, “they did that to you?” 

“Yeah, and I’m sure Cas would love to show off his scars too, all you’ve got to do is pay him a visit,” Dean replied. 

Jody was still gaping at Dean as he lowered his shirt and sat back down in his chair, “does it still hurt?” Jody asked in a whisper. 

Dean shrugged, “a little, I’m used to it.” 

“Right, well, this still isn’t enough to convict the Parker's, but it is enough to start building a case against them. So, you’re welcome to stay the night and as long as you want until we sort this out. There’s a spare room upstairs and I can pull out the extra cot from the attic.” 

“Thanks Jody, I think Sam and I would like that.” 

“Great.” Jody raised her voice, “Claire! Since you’ve been listening to this whole conversation why don’t you go to the attic and get the spare cot!” 

There was a groan from the stairs and a grumble of, “fine.” 

“We need to get our bags from the Parker's house,” Dean said. 

“Shouldn’t be a problem, I’ll escort you and explain what’s going on to the Parker's,” Jody replied. 

When Jody knocked on the door Naomi and Asmodeus answered, their eyes moving from one person to another, “well? Can we return to our lives now?” Naomi asked, her teeth barely letting the words  
escape. 

“Yeah I don’t think so. Sam and Dean will be staying with me for a while, we’re here to collect their things and you’re not to leave town.

“This is ridiculous,” Naomi grumbled as Jody forced her way into the house so Dean could slip upstairs to get his and Sams bags. 

Since Dean hadn’t even bothered to unpack in the few days that they’d been with the Parker's all he had to do was zip up his duffel and grab their toothbrushes from the bathroom. In minutes Dean was back downstairs, shouldering both bags. “Got everything?” Jody asked. 

“All set,” Dean grinned. 

“Wonderful.” They turned to leave and Jody sent a smile in the Parker's direction, “good night.” 

When they got back to Jody’s house she brought them into the kitchen, “you hungry?” 

“Yeah a little,” Dean replied. “Sam?” 

Sam nodded, “yeah, last thing I ate was a candy bar at the hospital.” 

“Well, I make a mean grilled cheese,” Jody said. 

“That sounds great,” Dean replied. “Thank you.” 

Jody whipped up the sandwiches and set them down in front of Sam and Dean, “enjoy.” 

Dean took a bite of the grilled cheese and shut his eyes, “this is amazing Jody, thank you.” 

Jody sat down at the table with them, “so, if you don’t mind me asking, what landed you in foster care?” 

Dean spoke with his mouth full, “well, our mother died in a house fire when we were kids and our father was killed on a hunting trip.” 

“You have no other family?” Jody asked. 

“Well our uncle Bobby, he wasn’t really our uncle, but he was family. He passed away a few years ago. My dad would drop Sammy and I up at Sioux Falls with Bobby when he was going on a long hunt and  
Bobby would take us to movies and we’d play baseball and stuff,” Dean replied. 

“I knew a Bobby that lived in Sioux falls,” Jody said quietly. “Bobby Singer.”

Dean exchanged glances with Sam, “I think we’re talking about the same person,” Dean said. 

“Really?” Jody said in surprise. “Bobby was my high school boyfriend.” 

Dean nearly choked on his sandwich, “seriously?” 

Jody crossed her arms with a fond smile, “yeah. Bobby was a good guy.” 

“So what made you two go your separate ways?” Dean asked. 

“Well, he wanted to keep hunting and I wanted to be a sheriff, so we split up,” Jody replied. 

“Yeah, Bobby loved hunting more than life,” Dean said. 

“He was great,” Sam added quietly. 

“Jody?” The three of them were jolted from their reveries about Bobby by Claire as she walked into the kitchen. 

“Yes Claire?” Jody asked. 

“I’ve set up the beds.” 

“Good, why don’t you show Sam and Dean up to the room so I can clean up,” Jody replied. 

Sam and Dean stood up and followed Claire up the stairs. “So, your mom’s pretty cool,” Dean said. 

“She’s not my mom,” Claire replied curtly.

“Oh,” Dean said. 

“She’s just fostering me while the police look for my mother, she went missing a few years ago after my dad died,” Claire elaborated. 

“Sorry about your dad,” Sam said. 

Claire just shrugged as she opened the door to the spare bedroom and showed the boys in, “well, here you go.” 

“Thanks,” Dean grinned. 

“Yeah,” Claire replied as she moved towards the door. 

Dean sat down on the small cot, leaving the more comfortable bed for Sam, but his little brother shook his head, “Dean, you can have the real bed.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous Sammy, you can have it.” 

“Dean, you’re still recovering from your wounds, and I’m smaller, you should take the bigger bed.” 

Dean knew Sam wasn’t going to let it go so, gratefully, he stood up and sunk down onto the mattress. “Thanks Sammy.” 

“Don’t mention it.” Dean’s eyes began to droop and soon he was asleep in no time. It just dawned on him that it was a Friday and he wouldn’t have to get up for school the next morning. 

****

Dean woke to the smell of bacon and an empty room, Sam wasn’t in his bed. Dean trudged downstairs to find Jody serving up eggs and bacon to Sam and Claire. “Hey Dean,” she smiled, “how did you  
sleep?” 

“Great,” Dean replied through a yawn. 

“Want some eggs?” Jody asked. 

“That’d be great, thanks Jody.” 

Dean sat down next to Sam and Jody placed a plate of steaming eggs in front of him, “there you go.” 

Dean relished each bite and he let the bacon melt in his mouth. When he was finished Jody cleared the dishes and Dean pulled Sam aside, “I’m going to visit Cas, do you want to come?” 

Sam shook his head, “no that’s okay, I’ll stay here with Jody.” 

Dean nodded, “okay.” He pulled one of their fathers old cell phones from his pocket and handed it to Sam, “if you need anything call me.” 

Sam took the phone and nodded, “okay.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas reveals shocking news to Dean.  
> There's more but idk how to word it without giving things away, just read it :)

Dean arrived at the hospital and found his way to Cas’ room. Cas was eating yogurt and watching tv when Dean walked in. “Dean!” Cas exclaimed. 

“Hey Cas,” Dean replied with a grin. 

“Guess what?” 

“What?” 

“The nurses say I can go home today!”

Dean forced himself to give Cas a half smile, “that’s great buddy.” 

Cas paused for a second, “how is everything at home?” 

Dean sat down in the chair by Cas’ bed before he continued, “well, Sam and I are staying with Jody Mills across the street at the moment.” 

“Oh,” Cas said. “Why?” 

“You know why Cas,” Dean replied. 

“But what happened?” Cas asked. 

“There was a fight that spilled out into the yard and Jody saw it from across the street. You’re welcome to stay with Jody too, you don’t have to go back.” 

Cas shook his head, “no, no I have to go back.” 

Dean made Cas look him in the eye, “you have to stand up for yourself Cas, take your life into your own hands.” 

Cas looked away, tears welling in his eyes, “you don’t know the kind of leverage they have over me Dean.” 

“Leverage, what are you talking about?” 

Cas swallowed hard, trying to recompose himself, “you haven’t been with them long enough to notice, but we aren’t the only ones in the house.” 

“Cas, what are you trying to say?” Dean asked. His stomach was doing somersaults as he waited for Cas to explain more. 

Cas was visibly shaking now, his hands balled around the sheets in front of him, his knuckles were turning white as he tried to stop the tears. “They have my little sister Dean, they have her locked up down in the basement and they’re never going to let her go. If I do anything, if I rebel against them, if I try to run or get help they will kill her. They might have killed her already.” 

Dean felt like he’d been hit by a bus, everything about how Cas had been acting when he first met him made sense. The way he’d begged Dean to leave and the way he’d looked at Sam with eyes full of worry, Cas hadn’t wanted what happened to his sister to happen to Dean’s brother. “We’ll get her out Cas, don’t worry.”

“It’s been months Dean, if she’s…” Cas trailed off unable to stop the tears now as they escaped his eyelids, crawling down his face to drop onto his sheets. 

Dean’s jaw clenched, “I’ll go back to the house with you, we’ll save your sister.” 

“You don’t have to do that Dean,” Cas said. 

“Yes I do. I don’t even want to think about what you’ve been going through Cas, if something happened to Sammy, I’d…” Dean shut his eyes and sighed. “I’m going to help you Cas.” 

Cas was silent for a moment before he said, “you can’t tell Jody.” 

“Cas--”

Cas cut Dean off, “no Dean, if you tell her they will kill her for sure. Asmodeus has a gun on him at all times, he’ll shoot her the second Jody bursts through the door. Please, you can’t tell anyone.” 

Dean hesitated, “I don’t know Cas,” 

“Promise me!” Cas cried. “Please Dean, you have to promise me you won’t tell anyone.” 

Dean sighed, “alright Cas, alright, I won’t tell anyone.” 

Cas seemed to relax a little, his blue eyes leaking the last of their tears, “thank you.”

“What’s her name?” Dean asked quietly. 

“Anna,” Cas sniffed. “Her name is Anna.” 

****

When Dean pulled into the Parker’s house Cas didn’t move at first, his eyes were glued on the house and his breathing was rapid. “It’s okay,” Dean said. 

Cas didn’t respond he just opened the passenger door and stepped out into the morning air. Dean followed Cas up the front steps where Cas’ hand hovered for a few seconds over the doorknob. “Cas,” Dean said softly. 

“I’m fine,” Cas said stiffly as he closed his hand over the doorknob. 

Dean followed Cas into the house and into the sitting room. Naomi looked up from her book, “decided to come back have you?” she growled. 

Cas let out a whimper and Dean stepped in front of him. “Let his sister go.” 

Naomi laughed and stood up, “what did I say about telling people about Anna Castiel?” 

Cas seemed to shrink behind Dean but Dean stood his ground, “let her go and we can forget about this, okay?” 

Naomi took a step towards Dean, her shoulders squared. “No.” 

“No, we like Anna just where she is.” 

Cas let out a squeal at Asmodeus’ voice. He tried to scramble away from Asmodeus by running in front of dean but Naomi grabbed him by the hair as he tried to move past her. Dean was grabbed by  
Asmodeus and as much as he struggled he couldn’t get free. “Come on.” Asmodeus growled as he dragged Dean towards the basement. 

Cas was screaming, tears running down his face, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry please no! No please don’t! Let go of me please!” 

“Stop screaming you child!” Naomi hissed. 

She threw Cas to the ground and Asmodeus did the same to Dean. Dean barely managed to break his fall with his hands. “Stand up,” Asmodeus ordered. 

Cas slipped twice before he managed to get to his feet. Dean took a few moments before he stood, trying to show them that they couldn’t control him. Naomi stepped towards Cas and Cas backed up into the wall, his blue eyes wide in fear. Naomi held out a knife towards Cas, the blade glinting in the dim light of the basement. “Take the knife Castiel.” Cas tried to look away from the blade but Naomi thrust it into his hand. “Take the knife Castiel,” she repeated, harsher this time. Cas’ fingers closed over the hilt but he still didn’t meet Naomi’s gaze. “I’m prepared to offer you a deal. Kill Dean and we’ll give you Anna, you can leave, we won’t go after you, you can be free.” 

Dean saw Cas’ mind working, his eyes trying to figure out what to do. Dean knew what Cas had decided moments before Cas took his first steps towards Dean, it’s what Dean would have done if he was given those exact same option.

“Cas,” Dean said carefully, extending a hand towards the boy. “Cas you don’t have to do this.” 

Cas was sobbing uncontrollably, “I have to Dean, I have to save her, I have to, I have to, I have to.” Cas was babbling now and he was hiccuping with each step he took and each word he spoke. 

Cas took his first swing at Dean and Dean dodged it, but Cas managed to hit Dean with his other hand. Dean stumbled at the punch, Cas was stronger than he looked. It must have been the fact that Cas was driven by fear and desperation but Dean was actually losing to Cas. Dean was forced to his knees by Cas’ latest hit and he felt bruises beginning to swell with each punch from Cas’ hands. “It’s okay  
Cas, it’s okay,” Dean slurred through the blood. Cas stared down at Dean, tears slick on his cheeks. 

“End this Castiel!” Naomi shouted from somewhere off to the side of the basement. 

“Cas, this isn’t you… this isn’t you.” Cas punched Dean again and Dean grunted into it, feeling the blood slip past his lips, “Cas I know you’re in there, I know you can hear me Cas, it’s me, we’re family.” 

“You have to choose Cas, Anna or Dean!” Naomi hissed. 

Cas raised the blade and Dean looked up at Cas with pleading eyes, “Cas.”

At that moment Cas broke, the knife slipped from Cas’ hands and clattered to the ground. Dean let out a breath of relief and Cas swayed on the spot. Dean’s relief was short lived, the sound of a girl  
screaming brought Dean back to the seriousness of the situation. “Don’t hurt me again please! Please!” 

Dean managed to get to his feet just as Cas collapsed. “No, Anna, no,” Cas whimpered.

Asmodeus pulled Anna to the ground by her hair and she screamed, “please!” 

“You made your choice Castiel!” Naomi shouted. 

Asmodeus’ gun clicked as it came up towards Anna’s head. “I don’t want to die, please please!” Anna pleaded. 

Dean’s hand slipped around the hilt of the knife that Cas had dropped and he slowly stood up. “Get away from her.” 

Asmodeus turned to Dean, “I’m the one holding the gun, boy.” 

Dean’s response was the throw the knife at the hand holding the gun. Asomdeus hissed in pain as the knife hit home. Dean had learned knife throwing from his father when he was just a kid and he was glad that he’d kept practicing even after his father stopped taking him on hunts. 

Dean ran forward and caught Anna as she fell, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed. There wasn’t much for Dean to hold onto, Anna was scrawny and very malnourished, she was practically all bones. Dean’s hand reached for the gun that Asmodeus had dropped and he clasped it firmly in his hand. At the exact moment that Dean had caught Anna, Naomi had moved towards Castiel. She pulled him to his feet by the hair and Cas gave a yelp of pain.

Asmodeus pulled the knife out his hand but Dean trained his gun on him. “Don’t move.” 

Asmodeus grinned, “I bet you don’t even know how to use that.” 

Dean cocked the gun and took aim, “wanna bet?” 

Asmodeus’ grin faltered slightly but he started to advance towards Dean. Dean didn’t hesitate, he pulled the trigger and the bullet pierced Asomdeus’ chest and Asmodeus dropped to the ground. Dean knew he hadn’t hit his heart, but he was pretty damn close. 

In the few moments that Dean had been preoccupied with Asmodeus, Naomi had snuck past him, pulling Cas up the stairs. Dean could hear Cas’ screams and Dean knew he had to act fast. “I’ll be right back Anna, okay? Stay here, I’m going to get your brother.” 

Anna whimpered slightly as Dean got up, gun in hand, and sprinted up the stairs. “No!” Cas screamed, it was coming from his bedroom. “No, please! Stop!” 

“I am so done with your shit Castiel! You are nothing but a waste of space! You poor useless boy!” 

“No!” Cas screamed. 

Dean burst into the room just in time to see Naomi trying to shove Cas out of his bedroom window. Cas was resisting, his back pressed against the windowpane. “Stop!” Dean shouted, his gun aimed at Naomi. Naomi didn’t move and it was at that moment when a loud crash came from the kitchen and footsteps thundered up the stairs. Jody entered the room just as Naomi gave one last push and then Cas was out the window with a scream.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naomi and Asmodeus are arrested. Jody continues to help the boys.

“Freeze!” Jody shouted. 

Dean surged forward, knowing Naomi was subdued for now. He reached the window to find Cas hanging on by one hand. “Dean!” he screamed, his voice muffled by tears. “Dean! Help! Help!” 

Dean gripped Cas by the arm, leaning out the window to do so, “it’s alright Cas, I’ve got you.” 

“Don’t let me fall Dean, please don’t let me fall,” Cas sobbed. 

“I’ve got you Cas, it’s okay. I won’t let you fall.” 

“Promise?” Cas asked. 

“I promise,” Dean replied as he shifted to take a hold of Cas with his other hand. “Okay Cas, you’ve got to let go with your hand so I can pull you up.” 

“I can’t, I can’t Dean,” Cas cried. 

“You’ve got to Cas, it’ll be okay. I’m not going to let you fall, I’ve got you.” 

Cas brought his free hand up to grasp Dean’s arm and then slowly he let go with his other hand. Dean grunted with effort and Cas’ feet scraped against the side of the house, trying to help Dean in any way he could. With one last heave, Dean managed to pull Cas through the window where they both collapsed on the floor, Cas crying in relief and Dean breathing heavily as he wrapped his arms around the shaking boy. 

When Dean finally rolled Cas off of him and stood up, he saw that Jody was kneeling over Naomi, pinning her hands behind her back. Dean suddenly remembered Anna. “I’ll watch Naomi, you need to go to the basement, there’s a little girl down there and she’s hurt.” 

Jody nodded curtly and after clipping one end of her handcuffs to Cas’ bedpost she left the room at a run. Naomi just glowered at Dean and Cas, her jaw visibly clenched in anger as her hand dangled uselessly above her. “You’re going to pay for this,” she hissed. 

“Really? Because from where I’m standing it looks like you’re the one that’s finally going to get some payback for what you’ve done to Cas and his sister,” Dean retorted. 

“Dean!” Jody’s voice echoed up the stairs before Naomi could say anything else. Dean left the room, with Cas behind him, and went down the stairs to the kitchen. “Anna is calling for her brother.” Cas rushed past Dean and thundered down the basement stairs, Dean moved to follow him but Jody stopped him, “Asmodeus has been shot, was that your doing?” 

“He tried to kill Anna, it was self-defense,” Dean replied.

“I bet it was.” 

“Is he dead?” Dean asked. 

“No, I’ve stabilized him and the paramedics are on the way.” Jody sighed and put a hand on Dean’s shoulder, “I’m going to help you out of this okay? You don’t have to worry about anything, you’re safe.”  

Dean nodded, “okay.” 

Dean followed Jody back down to the basement where Cas was holding his crying sister and Asmodeus was groaning on the floor, bandages over his chest that Jody must have brought. Jody went back over to Asmodeus and Dean joined Cas with Anna.

“How is she?”

“I think she’ll be okay,” Cas replied through his own tears.

“Do you think she can get up the stairs so we can get her some water?” Dean asked. 

Cas nodded slowly, “I think so, with our help.” 

Dean took one side of Anna and Cas took the other and together they helped her move towards the stairs. It didn’t take long for them to bring Anna upstairs, she seemed lighter than air, and soon they were carefully placing her in one of the kitchen chairs. Now that Dean could see Anna in better light he took in the seriousness of her injuries. She was around Sam’s age, she was very dirty and had so many bruises Dean couldn’t tell what was bruises and what was dirt. Dried blood coated her face and arms, her bones were clearly visible under her skin and her teeth wouldn’t stop chattering. 

Composing himself, Dean moved to the sink to get some water. He filled a cup high with the clear liquid and then carefully set it down on the table in front of Anna. “You should drink some,” Cas said, taking the cup and holding it out to Anna. 

Anna turned her head away from the water, her eyes wandering around the kitchen, “Anna,” Dean said softly, crouching down so he could be at eye level with her, “you need to drink, it will help you get better.” 

“Please Anna,” Cas begged, “you have to get better.” Anna still refused to even look at the glass of water, but her scared eyes were focused on her brother as he took her bony hands in his. “I can’t even imagine what it was like Anna, I can’t,” Cas said shakily. “When I was away in the hospital they must have taken all their anger out on you, I’m so sorry Anna, I failed you, I failed to keep you safe like I promised. I’m sorry,” Cas cried. 

Anna’s eyes were brimming with tears as she reached out and grasped the glass of water. “I don’t blame you Castiel,” Anna said quietly. 

Cas lowered his gaze and Dean heard him whisper, “you should.” 

Dean stood up with a sniff, he knew Cas felt responsible and he would never stop blaming himself, just like how whenever something happened to Sam Dean would think about how he could have stopped it or how he should have been there to make sure Sam stayed safe. Dean could hear the sirens in the distance and he knew soon it would all be over. 

A few moments later paramedics burst through the front door and Dean moved to greet them. “There’s one upstairs and one downstairs,” Dean said. “And someone needs to look after Anna,” Dean gestured towards the slumped figure of Anna at the kitchen table and quickly two paramedics went over to her. 

Dean stood back and watched as Anna was placed on a stretcher, her hand never leaving Cas’ as he walked beside her. Naomi was brought downstairs, hands pinned behind her back as she glared daggers at Dean. Jody followed the stretcher carrying Asmodeus up from the basement and she stopped by Dean on her way out, “why don’t you go on over to my house and I’ll be back soon to fill you in on the details.” 

Dean nodded, “yeah, okay.” 

Slowly Dean walked out of the house, he watched as the ambulances pulled away, sirens screeching, and went off into the afternoon air. Dean crossed the street and opened the door to Jody’s house. The moment he walked through the threshold he was nearly knocked over as Sam barreled into him, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist and burying his head in Dean’s chest. “Dean!” Sam cried as he squeezed Dean harder. 

Dean hugged Sam back, before patting him on the back, “it’s okay Sammy.” 

“We heard the gunshot and then Jody called the police and ran out of the house, I thought you were dead Dean,” Sam sobbed. “I was so worried you’d left me.” 

Dean pulled Sam away from him and made his little brother look him in the eyes, “hey, listen to me Sammy,” Sam sniffed and wiped a tear from his eye, “I’m never going to leave,  _ ever _ , okay? You got that? You’re stuck with me, I’m not going anywhere.” 

Sam nodded, tears still leaking from his eyes. Sam followed Dean as he went into the living room. Claire was watching tv and when Sam and Dean sat down on the couch she hardly looked up, “oh, you’re alive, nice.” 

Dean chuckled slightly, “yeah, glad to see you care.” 

Claire shrugged, “why should I care, I barely know you.” 

Dean huffed slightly as he put his feet up on the coffee table, “that’s true.” He paused for a moment to tussle Sam’s hair as his little brother curled into him. “It’s just that, most people, have this little thing called empathy, where they care about people even if they don’t know them.” 

Claire clicked off the tv and stood up, “yeah I never learned how to do that.” Without another word Claire left the room and Dean heard her sifting through the fridge a few moments later. 

Dean just sat on the couch, humming quietly to Sam as he dozed across Dean’s chest. It had been about twenty minutes when Jody came back. “Dean,” she said as she sat down on the other side of the couch, “some officers want to talk to you if you’re feeling up to it.” 

Dean nodded stiffly, “yeah I guess.” 

Slipping carefully out from under Sam, Dean followed Jody outside to where two police officers were waiting. Dean recognized one of them, it was Sheriff Hanscum, the bubbly blond woman from the police station. “Hiya,” she grinned as Dean drew closer. 

Dean forced a half-smile, “hi.” 

“Don’t you worry, we’ll make this a quick as we can, we just to know what you can tell us about the Parkers,” Sheriff Hanscum said. 

Dean cleared his throat, “uh, well, they’re horrible people, what do you want me to say?” 

“What was the home environment like?” the sheriff asked. 

“Strict, cold, unloving. They had a whole set of rules you couldn’t break and if you did break one you’d be punished for it.” 

“Punished how?” the other officer that was beside Sheriff Hanscum asked. 

Dean glared at him, “how do you think? They didn’t just give us a time out and send us back to our rooms. No, they’d beat us, sometimes just for the fun of it. Cas was scared of anything that moved when I first met him, they really screwed with his head. His sister is never going to be the same again, I only just found out about her, but she was kept in the basement for months.” 

“That sounds awful,” Sheriff Hanscum muttered, trying to keep her shock in check. 

“I have a question for you,” Dean said. 

Sheriff Hanscum looked up from her notepad, “go on then, shoot.” 

“How did people like them end up qualifying for foster children?” 

“Well, their paperwork checks out and they didn’t have any infractions on their records. They must have just been really good at hiding who they really were,” Sheriff Hanscum replied. 

“Right, well, are we done here?” Dean asked. 

Sheriff Hanscum nodded, “yes. We’ll contact Jody if we need anything else.” 

“Great,” Dean replied as he turned away from the officers and went back inside. 

Sam was sitting up on the couch but he smiled when he saw Dean, “is everything okay?” 

“It’s fine Sammy, don’t worry.” 

“I’m going to make lunch,” Jody announced as the front door shut with a click. “Who’s hungry?” 

“I could eat a whole pig,” Dean said as he followed Jody into the kitchen. 

“Well, we have left over bacon from this morning, how does a BLT sound?” Jody asked. 

“Perfect,” Dean grinned. 

As Jody prepared lunch Dean found a deck of cards and he and Sam started to play go fish. Claire wandered into the kitchen just as Jody was cutting up the sandwiches. “Would you like one Claire?” Jody asked. 

“Sure,” Claire replied as she plopped into a chair next to Dean. 

After lunch Jody pulled Dean aside, a small smile on her lips, “I have something for you.” 

“What?” Dean asked. 

Jody opened up the hall closet and pulled out a baseball and two gloves, “these belonged to my husband and my son. After their car crash I never thought I’d have a reason to bring them out again, but, I figured you and Sam might like to throw a ball around outside for a bit.” 

Dean beamed at Jody, “that would be great Jody!” 

Jody smiled, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears, “you boys go have fun!” 

“Come on Sam!” Dean called to his brother and Sam ran from the kitchen to follow Dean outside. 

Sam giggled as Dean chased him around the yard, Sam’s laugh was contagious and soon Dean was giggling too as he pretended to run out of breath. “You’re too fast Sammy,” he panted before handing him a glove. 

“No I’m not, you’re just old,” Sam retorted with a grin as he took the glove from Dean. 

Dean chuckled as he distanced himself from his brother. They played ball for what seemed like hours, Dean hadn’t felt this happy in a long time. Dean was just about to throw the ball towards Sam when Jody poked her head outside. “It’s Castiel, he needs a ride home from the hospital, they’ve moved his sister to a psychiatric ward.” 

“I can go get him,” Dean offered. “I’m sure Sam might like to go for a car ride.” 

Sam perked up at that, “that’d be fun.” 

“We could stop for ice cream on the way back,” Dean said and Sam bounced up and down in excitement.

“Are you sure?” Jody asked. 

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Dean replied. 

“Well okay then, drive safe.” 

“We will!” Dean hollered as he crossed the street to his car, Sam right behind him. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean pick up Cas, but Cas' past starts to slowly reveal itself to Dean.

Cas was silent the whole way to the ice cream place, he kept fiddling with the zipper on his jacket, his eyes wandering outside to the green trees that moved past them in a blur. Dean felt the need to say something, “she’ll be okay Cas, they’re going to help her.” 

Cas nodded slowly, his eyes still focused outside, “I know.” 

“So quit beating yourself up about it,” Dean said. 

“I can’t just turn off how I feel Dean, that’s not how it works,” Cas mumbled. 

“No I know Cas, I’m not telling you to shut it off, I’m just telling you that none of it is your fault.” 

“Isn’t it? Are you honestly telling me that if this exact thing had happened to Sam that you wouldn't feel responsible?” 

“Of course I’m not saying that, I just think you need to cut yourself some slack.” 

Dean pulled into a local Dairy Queen and ended the conversation by opening his door. Sam hopped out of the backseat, his slightly too long hair was blown by the wind as he rushed to get a place in line. Dean let Sam pick whatever he wanted, which turned out to be a soft serve swirl. Dean got a swirl for himself and Cas got vanilla. 

They ate their ice cream at one of the little picnic tables that surrounded the Dairy Queen. Dean finished his quickly so they could get back on the road and once they pulled up to Jody’s Sam skipped inside but Cas didn’t move. 

“Cas, come on,” Dean said, his hand on the door handle. 

“You go on, I’ll be in in a minute.” 

“Cas, I’m not leaving you out here, come on.” 

“Dean, I just need a minute alone, okay, please,” Cas begged, Dean could tell he was fighting tears. 

Dean sighed, “alright, five minutes okay, if you’re not back by then I’m coming out.” 

Cas nodded, “okay.” 

Dean left the car and made his way inside. Jody was sitting in the living room, a book in hand, but she looked up when Dean sat down. “What’s up?” Jody asked. “Where’s Castiel?”

“He just needed a minute,” Dean replied. 

Jody nodded in understanding. She shut her book and put a hand on Dean’s back, “what’s bothering you?” 

“It just doesn’t make sense,” Dean said. 

“What?” 

“Why didn’t the police know about Anna?” 

Jody sighed, “we did.” 

Dean gaped at Jody in shock, “what!?” 

“Well, the Parkers told us that she’d run away and we searched for her but we couldn’t find her, so we’d come to the conclusion that she had died,” Jody replied with as much sympathy as she could. 

“Well of course you couldn’t find her, she was in the Parker’s basement the whole frickin time,” Dean growled. 

“We didn’t know,” Jody whispered. 

“You’re their neighbor, you  _ should have _ !” Dean spat. 

Jody lowered her eyes, “I know.” 

Dean composed himself, it wasn’t Jody’s fault that Cas and Anna had been dealt such shitty blows in life, but Dean wanted to blame someone for the cruelty they had endured. It wasn’t right. “I’m sorry I snapped,” Dean said softly, “It’s just not fair.” 

Jody nodded in understanding, “I know.” 

About a minute later Cas came into the house, he looked horrible. His face was red and his eyes were puffy from crying, his cheeks were hollow and he looked even skinnier than when Dean had first met him. Jody stood up with a soft smile, “hello Castiel.” 

“Hello,” Cas mumbled. 

“Are you hungry?” Jody asked sweetly.

“A little,” Cas replied monotonously.

“Alright, well, come to the kitchen and let me fix you something.” 

Jody led Cas away and Dean felt it best to let Jody work her magic and make Cas feel better, so, Dean summited the stairs and entered the room he shared with Sam. 

Sam was sitting on his bed with his Latin book spread out in front of him. Dean scowled at it, “it’s a Saturday Sam, why are you doing homework?” 

“I just figured I’d get it done with,” Sam replied. 

Dean shook his head, “you’re so weird.” 

“Jerk.” 

“Bitch.” 

Sam stuck his tongue out at Dean before going back to his Latin homework. Dean fiddled with the necklace that was around his neck and stared at the ceiling, humming “Carry On My Wayward Son” under his breath. 

“Dude,” Sam said in annoyance, “if you’re not going to be doing anything, go do nothing elsewhere.” Every ounce of the scared little boy that had cuddled next to Dean on the couch and cried into his chest, was gone, he was back to plain old Sam and Dean was just his annoying big brother.

Dean huffed but sat up, “fine.” 

Dean went back downstairs to find Cas sitting on the couch watching tv. It was some cooking show and Cas wasn’t even really paying attention to it. “Hey Cas,” Dean said as he sat down beside him. 

“Hello Dean,” Cas replied, his blue eyes fluttering up to meet Dean’s green ones before returning to his hands. 

“Do you want to play a card game?” Dean asked. 

Cas shook his head, “no. Thanks, but I don’t really want to do anything right now.” 

“You could come and help me make dinner!” Jody yelled from the adjacent room, which was the kitchen. 

Cas kind of perked up at that, “yeah okay.” 

Dean followed Cas into the kitchen where Jody was preparing a chicken. “You two can cut the potatoes,” she said. 

Cas and Dean worked quietly, peeling and chopping the potatoes so Jody could boil them for mashing. Once they were done with the potatoes they peeled some carrots and cut up some broccoli. Dean and Cas snacked on the carrots while they waited for the potatoes to finish softening. When they were ready Dean and Cas went to work mashing them; Jody added the right amount of milk and butter and then went back to checking the chicken. Finally, after the broccoli had cooked and the chicken was ready, Dean and Cas helped set the table and Jody called for Sam and Claire. 

Claire came thundering down the stairs and slid into a seat, “I’m starving.” 

“Go wash up first,” Jody ordered. 

Claire let out a sigh but went anyway. Sam came down the stairs, much slower than Claire had, and sat down in his seat next to Dean. Once Claire returned they dug into the food. There were hums of satisfaction and delight as the chicken melted in their mouths and they ate in silence for a while.

“So, I figured after dinner we’d set up a bed for Cas in Sam and Dean’s room. I’m sorry, it’s going to be a bit of a tight squeeze.” 

“That’s okay,” Cas replied. Dean knew he was just glad to have a roof over his head and a loving family, he didn't care where he slept so long as he was safe. 

“So Claire, what have you been up to today?” Jody asked as she scraped at the bowl of mashed potatoes for any last scraps. 

“Just been in my room, working on stuff,” Claire replied. 

“What kind of stuff?” Jody asked. 

Claire shrugged and poked at her mashed potatoes, “just stuff.” 

Jody gave up, knowing Claire wouldn’t elaborate any further, “what about you Sam?” 

“Homework,” Sam replied. “Latin is very interesting.” 

Dean scoffed at Sam’s remark but didn’t say anything. “Well I’m glad you’re enjoying school,” Jody said. 

Sam smiled, “it’s fun.” 

This time it was Claire who scoffed but Cas was quick to Sam’s aid, “I enjoy school too Sam.” 

Dean and Claire exchanged baffled expressions and Sam and Cas rolled their eyes. “Alright that’s enough of that,” Jody said, although she was smiling. 

After dinner Claire and Sam helped clean up and Cas and Dean went back to the living room to watch tv. When they decided to go to bed it was about 10:30 and Dean led Cas up to their room. Sam was already in bed and Jody had set up another cot for Cas and Cas collapsed onto it. Dean slipped under his covers and fell asleep. 

Dean was woken up by screaming. Dean’s first thought was Sam, but one look to Dean’s right proved that Sam was still sleeping soundly, he was a heavy sleeper, and it was Cas who was calling out, squirming under his covers like they were made of fire. 

“Stop! Please! Let her go! Take me instead please!” Cas screamed. 

“Cas,” Dean said. He shook Cas’ shoulders to try and get him to come out of his nightmare but Cas only screamed louder. 

“NO! I said take me! Anna! Anna!” 

At that moment Jody came into the room, bleary-eyed, and yawning, “what’s going on?” she asked. 

Now Sam was awake, and he called out into the dark, “Dean? Is Cas okay?” 

“He’ll be fine Sammy,” Dean replied. Dean turned to Jody, “help me wake him.” 

Jody nodded and helped Dean shake Cas awake. Cas got out a few more screams before he woke with a trembling gasp, his eyes flying open to take in the room and the faces looking down at him. Cas’ eyes landed on Dean, “Dean.” 

“It’s okay Cas, you were just having a nightmare,” Dean said calmly as Jody smoothed out Cas’ bedhead. 

“You’re safe now,” she said softly, “they aren’t going to hurt you again.” 

Cas nodded shakily, “I know, I’m sorry I woke you.” 

“That’s alright,” Jody replied, “you’ve been through a lot.” 

“I’ve got it from here,” Dean said, he’d soothed Sam after nightmares plenty of times before, he knew what to do. 

Dean sat down on Cas’ bed and Cas moved over so Dean could have room. “Dean,” Sam said from his bed. 

“Go back to sleep Sammy, it’s okay,” Dean replied without looking at his brother. There was a rustling of sheets as Sam settled down before Dean spoke to Cas again in a low voice so as not to disturb Sam. “Cas, it’s okay if you want to talk about it, but it’s also okay if you don’t.” 

Cas was quiet for a minute, he seemed to be struggling with an internal argument. Finally, he said,  “maybe tomorrow we can talk about it.” 

Dean nodded, “whenever you’re comfortable.” Dean moved to get up but Cas stopped him, “Dean.” 

“Yeah?” 

Cas cleared his throat awkwardly before continuing, “this is going to sound childish, but, could you, could you maybe stay with me.” 

Dean smiled, “why don’t you come to my bed, it’s bigger.” 

Cas crawled out from under his covers and followed Dean to his bed where he snuggled up with his head on Dean’s chest, one arm wrapped around his middle. Sam had done this to Dean so many times that he was used to it. Soon Cas was asleep again and Dean felt his eyelids droop before he joined Cas in sleep. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is in yet another fight, the guidance office starts to take real notice to the boys.

It was mid-afternoon the following day when Cas decided to tell Dean about his dream. Dean was sitting in a chair on the front porch, watching the world pass by, when Cas sat down next to him, a vacant expression on his face. “Hey Cas,” Dean said. 

“You said I could talk about it if I wanted to,” Cas said quietly, his voice almost a whisper, as if he wasn’t supposed to be talking. 

Dean nodded, “you can tell me anything Cas, you’re like a brother to me.” 

Cas took a breath before continuing, “this last year has been hard. My parents went missing and Anna and I were left to child services. They placed us with the Parker’s and at first it was fine, they seemed nice enough and they let me and Anna do our own thing most of the time. It was after the first two months that things started to go bad. Anna broke one of Naomi’s favorite mugs, I spilled salt all over the kitchen rug, and Naomi and Asmodeus just snapped, that was the first time I was beaten.”

Cas paused to take in another shaky breath and to wipe away the tears that were forming under his eyelids. “After that first beating everything was fine again for another two months. But I knew they were going to snap again, I knew we weren’t safe in their house, so I told Anna we should run. It was around midnight when we tried to escape, but we didn’t get far. Asmodeus caught us and that was the night I received the worst beating, I should have been hospitalized but the Parkers didn’t care enough. That was also the night they took Anna, as ‘insurance’ Naomi had said. Asmodeus said I could live upstairs and have a normal life, but if I slipped up, if I talked about what went on under their roof, they would kill Anna.” 

Cas shut his eyes, trying to keep the memories from spilling over in tears. “I begged them Dean, I begged them on my hands and knees to take me instead, to let Anna be the one to live a normal life. I didn’t care what happened to me, I just wanted her to be safe; but they never even considered my offer, they wanted Anna to suffer in the basement and they wanted me to suffer in knowing there was nothing I could do for her.” 

Cas was really crying now, and Dean felt the urge to reach out and touch the boy on the shoulder, but Cas mustered his courage again and continued his story. “The nightmare I was having last night, it was of the day they took Anna away. Her eyes never left mine as Asmodeus carried her over his shoulder to the basement, and all I can see is her desperation and her pleading eyes. I can still hear her screams.” Cas shuddered, “my name coming out of mouth in strangled cries is what haunts me, Dean. I can’t get that sound out of my head. I can’t stop feeling guilty for what happened to her.” 

Dean was silent for a long time, he let Cas cry, watching his shoulders shake with the effort. “I know it must have been hard,” Dean said after a while. “I know you’ll never be the same again, and Anna will never be the same, but you have to focus on the plus side; it’s all over. You’re both safe, Anna is getting help and you’re still alive. You survived.” 

“Sometimes I wish I’d died,” Cas sobbed, “it would have been so much easier.” 

“Don’t say that,” Dean said, giving Cas’ shoulder a squeeze. “You have to keep going, because when Anna gets better she’s going to need you again, and you’re going to need her.” 

Cas nodded slowly, wiping his tears from his cheeks, “I know Dean.” 

“Good.” 

“Thank you,” Cas paused, “for everything, I wouldn’t be here without you.” 

Dean smiled, “you’re welcome Cas, if you ever need anything, I’m here.” 

“Thank you,” Cas repeated. 

****

Dean was sitting in Ms. Mcleod’s science class, twirling his pencil between his fingers, waiting for class to start. Jo was trying to talk to Dean but Dean wasn’t interested, his mind was on Cas. Cas had decided to come to school today, even though he had the option of literally never going back to school, but Dean was worried about how quickly word had spread about the Parker’s arrest, and about Anna. Dean felt like he had to protect Cas, just like he had to protect Sam, if anyone hurt Cas, if anyone bullied him because of what happened, Dean would do something about it. 

Dean was mostly concerned about Michael and Lucifer and what they would do to Cas if they caught him alone, Dean had half a mind to skip his classes and go to all of Cas’ instead, but he didn’t, he forced himself to wait until math when he could talk to Cas. 

Ms. Mcleod came finally came into the room, “sorry I’m late, there was a wee bit of traffic today. We’re doing another partner activity so find yourselves a buddy!” 

Jo tried to get Dean to partner with her, but Dean had other ideas. He moved over to Lisa Braeden, the pretty brunette that Dean had been eyeing since his first day. “Hey, Lisa,” Dean said with one of his best smiles, “want to be partners?” 

Lisa grinned, “yeah sure.” 

“Awesome,” Dean replied. He and Lisa moved over to a lab bench and started to work on the lab. Most of the class period was spent flirting instead of working, much to Jo’s distaste. 

After class Dean was pulled aside by Jo as she shoved him into the lockers in the hallway, “what was all that in there?” she spat. 

Dean shrugged, “what?” 

“Don’t say ‘what’ like you don’t know. You and Lisa were all over each other!” Jo hissed. “I thought you and me were… I obviously got it wrong.” Jo’s grip slipped from Dean’s jacket and she took a step back from him. 

Dean sighed, “I’m sorry Jo. I like you, I really do, but I just don’t think I like you, that way.” 

Jo crossed her arms and nodded curtly, “well fine then. I guess I’ll just see you around.” 

As Jo stormed away Dean heard the unmistakable sound of fighting coming from down the hall. “Look at this,  _ Ass _ tiel decided to come back to school,” that was the uncanny drawl of Michael. Dean started to run, Michael continued on, “go on Hester, why don’t you take the first hit.” 

Hester? That was a new name that Dean hadn’t heard before. When Dean reached the circle that had gathered around Cas, Dean saw a blond girl looming over Cas, her fist raised. Cas was kneeling on the ground, looking up at Hester with pleading blue eyes. Hester’s fist hit Cas across the face and he coughed blood onto the floor. Dean tried to move towards him but he was blocked by Gadreel and Uriel. 

“You’re not helping your little friend this time,” Uriel growled. 

“Let me through,” Dean snarled. Gadreel and Uriel didn’t move.

Hester hit Cas two more times and then someone pulled her away from Cas. Dean heard grunts of pain and the sound of fists hitting bone. Dean managed to step passed Gadreel and Uriel as they stared in shock at the scene before them. A short girl with wavy brown hair was smiling down at Cas, who looked up at her in surprise. 

“What?” she asked, “someone had to.” She extended her hand to Cas and Cas took it, letting her guide him to his feet. “I’m Meg.” 

“Castiel.” 

Meg giggled, “I know who you are.” 

Dean made his way up to Cas and Meg, looking Meg up and down as he did so, she seemed relatively harmless. “Hey Cas, you okay?” 

Cas didn’t take his eyes off Meg, “yeah, yeah I’m fine.” 

Meg turned to Michael and Hester, who was staring at Meg in anger, “alright, from now on, you jerks are going to leave Castiel alone, he hasn’t done anything to you.” 

“Oh look, he’s got himself a girlfriend,” Lucifer laughed. 

Meg moved towards Lucifer, her eyes darkening, “so what if he has. Just because you can’t get a girlfriend doesn’t make it okay for you to take out your anger on other people. It makes everyone think you’re compensating for something.” 

At Meg’s remark the people watching let out gasps of “ooo’s” and “burn”, Dean even found himself grinning. “Alright everyone! That’s enough!” A short, black woman was pushing her way through the crowd. “Leave this poor boy alone. Principal's’ office, all of you, now.” 

“Aw come on Missouri, don’t be like that,” Lucifer pleaded. 

“That’s  _ Ms.  _ Mosley to you young man, now get to the Principal’s office or do I have to drag you by your ears.” 

Grumbling to his friends Lucifer started to walk towards Crowley’s office. Michael put his arm around Hester and guided her after Lucier. The rest of the gang followed in their wake and soon the crowd dispersed and it was just Dean, Cas, and Meg. 

“Okay you three, come with me to my office and we’ll have a little chat,” Ms. Mosley said. 

“What about class?” Cas asked. 

“Don’t worry, your teachers know where you are.” 

Dean was led into the guidance hallway and into Ms. Mosley’s room. “Have a seat,” she said. 

Dean sat down next to Cas and Meg sat on Cas’ other side, “how long is this going to take?” Meg asked as she crossed her arms, “I’ve got places to be.” 

“I just want to know what’s been going on these past few days. Mr. Winchester, Mr. Novak, you two have been in more fights than most students get into. What’s going on?” 

Cas was silent and Dean opened his mouth to say something but Meg beat him to it, “it’s obvious isn’t it?  _ Clarence  _ here has been being bullied for months but you’re all too dumb to notice.” 

“It’s Castiel,” Cas said under his breath, Meg paid him no mind. 

“This school has got to stop letting assholes like Michael and Lucifer get off with a day’s detention and a warning. If you actually care about the students here, like you claim to, you’d stop sitting on your thumbs and actually  _ do something _ ,” Meg spat. 

Ms. Mosley stared at Meg for a moment before pursing her lips and leaning forward, “I don’t appreciate your sass Ms. Masters. This school does its best to help its students, but some things are out of our control.” 

Meg stood up and braced her hands on Ms. Mosley’s desk, “really?  _ Out of your control _ ? Are you kidding me? Just because their parents are all rich and successful shouldn’t make them immune to punishment.” 

Ms. Mosley stood up, her face close to Meg’s, “I think you should go Ms. Masters. I will talk to Dean and Castiel alone.” 

Meg grunted in anger but headed towards the door. She turned back and looked at Cas before she left, “I’ll see you at lunch.” 

Once Meg had left, Ms. Mosley focused on Dean, “can you tell me what’s been going on?” 

Dean shrugged, “Meg kind of covered it.” 

“Castiel?” Ms. Mosley turned to Cas but Cas sank further into his chair. 

Dean sat forward, “look, a lot has been going on at home and Michael and Lucifer haven’t been helping make Cas’ life any easier. They really seem to enjoy beating the ever-loving crap out of him and I’ve been trying to help, but now there’s a target painted on  _ my  _ back, I hardly get a break from those guys.” 

“Castiel, do you want to say anything?” 

Cas shook his head and Ms. Mosley turned her smile to Dean, “you can go Dean, I think it might be better if Castiel and I talked privately.” 

Dean didn’t want to leave but he forced himself to get up, “okay.” 

Dean headed to his class, Latin with Ms. Barnes, and he tried his best to pay attention, but Cas was always in the back of his mind. Maybe Ms. Mosley could help Cas, maybe talking about everything that’s been going on with a professional would be good for him. Dean knew that Cas would never fully recover from everything that had happened to him but Dean wasn’t going to stand in the way of people who wanted to him. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghostfacers. That's all I have to say.

When Dean walked into his math class he was happy to see Cas sitting at the back of the classroom in his usual seat. Dean slumped down next to him, “how’re you doing?” 

“Fine I guess,” Cas replied. 

“Good.” 

Gabriel entered the room, his backpack hanging loosely from one shoulder, he sat down next to Dean with a smile. “Hey Dean-o!” Gabriel chittered as he put his legs up on his desk and leaned back in his chair. 

“Hey Gabriel,” Dean replied with a slight roll of his eyes. 

Gabriel turned to Cas, poking his head around Dean to get a better view of him, “what’s up Cas?” 

“Not much Gabe,” Cas replied, clearly uninterested in talking to Gabriel. 

“Just leave him alone right now, he’s not really in the mood to talk,” Dean said. 

“No need to be so protective Dean, we’re all friends here,” Gabriel replied. 

“He’s fine Dean,” Cas said quietly. “He means well.” 

Gabriel shot Dean an I-told-you-so smile before he leaned back around Dean to talk to Cas again, “so, I heard you were in the hospital, is everything okay?” 

“Yeah I’m fine,” Cas replied. 

The three of them were interrupted by a shout of “Cas!” before they were graced with Balthazar’s presence. “Cas you’re okay! It’s great to see you back! I’m so glad you’re out of the hospital, and I heard about the arrests, that’s just fantastic. I can’t even believe you’re here, I thought you’d stay home for a few more days-” 

Dean cut Balthazar off, “hey, just give him some space okay, he’s been through a lot.” 

Balthazar composed himself, “yeah, yeah of course, sorry Cas, I’m just glad you’re back.” 

“Thanks Balthazar,” Cas replied, offering his friend a smile. 

The rest of the class started to file into the room and Mr. Donatello began to write the warm-up problems on the board. Dean grumbled to himself as he copied them down, he hated algebra, he hated math in general, hell he hated school. All Dean really wanted to do was become a mechanic. All this schooling would just go to waste and he felt like all he had to do was pass his classes, as long as he didn’t have an F he could leave school at the end of his senior year and find a garage to take him in. 

Math went by slowly, Dean found himself checking the clock every ten seconds as he counted down the minutes to the end of the period which would then allow him to go to lunch. Cas was also looking pale and Dean worried that if he didn’t eat anything soon he’d pass out. Finally, Donatello stopped talking and gave them their homework assignment for the night and Dean was free to go. 

He walked slowly next to Cas as they made their way to the cafeteria. Balthazar and Gabriel talked in low voices behind them and Dean found that his eyes were always on the move, challenging anyone to even try to come near Cas. When they entered the cafeteria Dean found them a nice little table in the corner and then he got in line for food. 

Dean scanned the room for his little brother, and spotted him sitting next to the blond girl, Dean had noticed Sam sitting by earlier last week, and a pretty brunette. Sam was in deep conversation with the brunette and Dean chuckled to himself, Sam was certainly making his way in the world with the ladies. Sam caught Dean’s eye and grinned, Dean just smirked back and gave his younger brother a thumbs up, he’d have to talk to Sam about all his new friends later. 

When Dean and Cas sat down at their table they found Meg waiting for them. “Hey Meg,” Cas grinned. 

“Hi Castiel, I saw you set your stuff down so I thought I’d join you.” 

“You’re more than welcome,” Cas replied. 

Gabriel let out an exaggerated gasp, “oh, is this the girl that saved your bacon earlier today?” 

Dean glared at Gabriel, “why did you have to bring up the fight Gabriel?”  

“Dean,” Cas said, putting his hand on Dean’s shoulder, “it’s okay.” 

“If you say so, I’m just trying to look out for you,” Dean replied. 

“I know, and thank you, but it’s really fine.” Cas turned to Gabriel, “yes Gabe, this is Meg.” 

Meg smiled, “hi.” 

Their conversation was interrupted by Ed and Harry as they approached their table, “um, hey guys,” Ed said. 

“Hey Ed,” Cas replied. 

“We just wanted to let you guys know about our new video we just uploaded to our channel. It’s all about ghosts and shapeshifters and stuff, it’s pretty cool actually, you should check it out,” Ed said. 

“Yeah, it’s like really cool. I don’t know if you know this, but ghosts and all that supernatural stuff, it’s real, and Ed and I, we know how to kill them,” Harry added. 

Gabriel let out a low laugh, “sounds great guys, I’ll make sure to invite you to my next seance.” 

“This isn’t a joke, okay, this is  _ real _ ,” Ed said. 

“Really? Have you ever actually  _ seen  _ a ghost?” Balthazar asked. 

Ed and Harry were quiet for a moment before Harry piped up, “well, no, but my Nan did once.” 

Gabriel turned to Balthazar, barely holding back a laugh, “oh, Balthy, did you hear that, his  _ Nan  _ saw one, that means they must be real.” 

“Oh no, alert the ghostbusters!” Balthazar laughed. 

“Laugh all you want, but when you come face to face with a ghost someday don’t come crying to us,” Ed snapped. 

Dean felt kind of bad for the boys, he knew they were the laughing stock of the school and subject to just as much bullying as Cas was. Sure they were a little weird and annoying, but Dean still didn’t like watching Gabriel and Balthazar make fun of them. Dean cleared his throat to stop Gabriel and Balthazar from laughing and then turned to Ed and Harry with a smile, “I’ll have a look at your video if you want.” 

Ed faltered slightly, his eyes narrowing as if he thought Dean was joking, “you will?” 

Dean shrugged, “yeah sure.” 

“Yeah I’ll check it out too,” Cas said. 

Ed and Harry beamed at each other and Ed handed over his phone which had the video queued up already. Dean held it out in front of him, so Cas could see too, and then hit play. 

_ Ghost! Ghostfacers! We face the ghosts when the others will not, we’re Ghost! Ghostfacers! Stay in the kitchen when the kitchen gets hot! Ghost! Ghostfacers! We face the nightmare, we face the dread! Ghost Ghostfacers! We face the faceless-- WE FACE THE DEAD! In the haunted night, looking for the fight of our life, with the after-life! When you trip and fall, into the super-natur-all, we’re who you’re gonna call, cause we face them all! Ghost! Ghostfacers! _

  


Ed and Harry bobbed along to their theme song as Dean inwardly sighed to himself, this was going to be interesting. 

_  
_

_ Ed and Harry: Ed and Harry here with the latest on all those spooky creatures that are out there in the dark.  _

_ Ed: We know why you’re watching.  _

_ Harry: You’ve got a problem. _

_ Ed: A ghost problem.  _

_ Harry: A ghost-related problem. A ghost- it’s like a ghost-adjacent pr--it’s like a problem that’s--- and the ghost is- _

_ Ed: Whatever. You’ve come to the right place. The only decent place, really, because the Ghostfacers know how to solve it.  _

_ Harry: Period. _

_ Ed: Watch and learn. _

_ Harry: See the first step in any supernatural fight: _

_ Ed and Harry: Figure out what you’re up against. _

_ Harry: Once you’ve got that thing in your sights.  _

_ Ed and Harry: You kill it.  _

_ Harry: Using special ghost- hunting weapons. _

_ Ed: First, flour, it’s like acid to ghosts,  _

_ Harry: Burny acid. _

_ Ed: Not LSD. _

_ Harry: No. It’s a bad trip for ghosts. Next up, brass. _

_ Ed: Pure power in your hands. _

_ Harry: Dissipates ghosts instantly. _

_ Ed: Now, to kill them, you’ve got to put flour all over the remains. _

_ Harry: And then throw them in the ocean.  _

_ Ed: It’s very effective, kills the spirits in seconds. _

_ Harry: Also worth mentioning, flour works well on demons too. _

_ Ed: But we’ll do a whole different episode on demons. _

_ Harry: Fight well young lions. _

_ Ed: Godspeed. _

  


The video cut out and Dean handed the phone back to Ed. “What’d you think?” Harry asked.

“It was...educational,” Dean replied. 

“Yeah, I feel like I could fight off any ghost now,” Cas added. 

“You really liked it?” Ed asked. 

“Yeah, it was cool,” Dean replied. 

Ed and Harry left the table talking in low voices and Meg frowned at Dean and Cas, “you can’t seriously have thought that video was good.” 

“Of course not, but I wasn’t going to tell them that,” Dean replied. “Unlike some of the people in this school I care about other people’s feelings.” 

“It wasn’t  _ that  _ bad,” Cas said. 

Meg countered Cas, “I don’t know, it was pretty bad.” 

“I think it’s creative,” Cas replied. 

“Yeah you’ve got to hand it to them on creativity, but I just don’t know about flour repelling ghosts, salt seems more logical to me,” Dean said. 

Cas nodded in agreement, “yeah with the whole throw salt over your shoulder to appease the devil thing.” 

The bell rang to indicate the end of lunch and Dean made his way to his English class with Mrs. Tran. Balthazar followed Dean into the room and Cas went on his way to his next class. “I hope we’re not doing Shakespeare again,” Balthazar grumbled. As Mrs. Tran began to write the daily schedule on the board. Dean couldn’t help but agree with Balthazar, Shakespeare was dull.

**** 

Dean met up with Sam and Cas after the last bell and they walked to the parking lot together. “How was your day Sam?” Dean asked. 

“Pretty good,” Sam replied. 

“I saw you sitting with all those girls at lunch, care to fill me in?” 

Sam shrugged, “there’s not much to tell. Jessica and I are getting really close and Madison is really nice, Bela too, and this boy named Andy.” 

“I’m glad you’re making friends,” Dean said. 

“I’m glad  _ you’re  _ making friends. You seem to have quite a friend group to sit with at lunch.”

Dean shrugged, “yeah they’re okay.”

The drive home was a silent one but it soon turned eventful when they arrived back at Jody’s house, there were two police cars outside. Cas cocked his head to the side in curiosity, “I wonder what’s going on.” 

“Let’s find out,” Dean said, opening his door. 

The three of them made their way into the house to find Jody sitting on the couch with Sheriff Hanscum and Officer Doug across from her. Jody looked up hopefully when they walked into the room, “Dean, did Claire come home with you?” 

Dean shook his head, “no, I offered her a ride this morning but she said no.” 

“Is something wrong?” Sam asked. “Is she okay?” 

Jody shook her head, “no, Claire’s missing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to give credit where credit is due: the Ghostfacers video is mostly actual dialogue from season 4.17 "It's a Terrible Life", the only things I changed were the lines about salt and iron. I hope you guys enjoyed the edition of the Ghostfacers inaccurate videos on the supernatural.
> 
> I also think it's worth saying that you shouldn't expect Dean and Cas to get a break from Michael and Lucifer any time soon. While things may have gotten better for them concerning their home life, school is still basically hell.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's birthday!

“Missing?” Cas echoed. 

Jody nodded, “according to the front office, she never showed up for school, I don’t know where she could have gone.” 

“Did she get on the bus this morning?” Sam asked. 

Jody nodded, “yes, but then I guess she never turned up at school.” 

“Do you want us to go out and look for her?” Dean asked. 

“We were just about to go out ourselves, Jody just wanted to wait until you got back home,” Sheriff Hanscum said. 

“Well, another set of eyes wouldn’t hurt,” Jody said. 

“Let’s go then.” 

Dean headed back out to his car, with Sam and Cas behind him. “Where do you think she could have gone?” Cas asked as Dean started up the Impala. 

“I have no idea,” Dean replied. 

They searched for hours but didn’t find Claire. By the time they returned to Jody’s house, the sun was starting to set and they were all tired. Jody wasn’t home yet so Dean took it upon himself to try and make them some dinner. He scrambled up some eggs and was just setting the plates down on the table when Jody came home. 

“Any luck?” Sam asked. 

Jody shook her head, “no, they’ve put out an amber alert. I hope she’s okay, I was aware she wasn’t exactly happy here, but she didn’t have to go and run away.” 

“They’ll find her,” Dean said reassuringly, “she can’t have gotten too far.” 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if she’s in another state by now, she’s a resourceful girl,” Jody said. 

“What, you think she’d steal a car or something?” Dean asked. 

“Maybe, I wouldn’t put it past her,” Jody replied. 

“Well, have there been any cars reported stolen?” Sam asked. 

Jody scoffed slightly, “yeah, the police station gets theft reports everyday, right now we’re dealing with twenty reported car thefts, any one of those  _ could  _ be her if she took a car. I just don’t know what to do.” 

“I think you’ve done all you can,” Dean said. “We’ll keep our eyes open for her.” 

****

About two weeks had passed since Claire had been reported missing, and still there was no word of her. Jody was still absolutely distraught and Sam, Dean, and Cas, had tried to comfort her in any way they could, but it was starting to seem like Claire was either in very deep trouble or she didn’t want to be found. 

****

Dean rolled out of bed bright and early on the second day of May, a mischievous smile playing on his lips. He moved slowly over to Sam’s bed and then shook him violently to wake him up. “It’s your birthday Sam, come on get up!” 

Sam groaned and tried to roll away from Dean but Dean only pulled him back. “Go away,” Sam grumbled. 

“Come on, it’s a Saturday and it’s your birthday, get up and enjoy the day!” Dean exclaimed. 

Sam tried to cover his head with his blanket but Dean pulled it off and Sam groaned again. Cas was laughing from his bed and he moved over to help Dean pull Sam to the ground. “I hate you guys,” Sam mumbled as he hit the floor with a thud. 

“Come on Sammy, Jody is making you your favorite omelette,” Dean said as he pulled Sam up from the ground. 

“We’ve planned a big day for today,” Cas said as he opened the bedroom door. 

Dean led Sam downstairs to where Jody was cooking Sam’s omelette. “Happy Birthday Sam,” Jody said as they entered the kitchen. “The omelette is almost done, have a seat.” 

Sam took his seat and Dean moved over to his chair and pulled a present out from under the table. “I figured while you waited you’d like to open up a present,” Dean said. 

Sam took the present from Dean and ripped open the wrapping paper and tore into the box that was underneath. Sam pulled a big book from the box and after he read the cover a smile broke out on his face, “this is awesome Dean, thanks!” 

“What is it?” Jody asked as she transferred the omelette from the pan to a plate.

“It’s a Latin book about demons, it sounds cool,” Sam replied. 

Jody crooked an eyebrow, “demons huh?” 

Dean shrugged, trying to hold back a laugh, “what? After I saw that video about ghosts and stuff I figured Sammy might like to brush up on his Latin just in case something shows up.”

Sam rolled his eyes, “ha ha, very funny.”

“Don’t worry Sam, I have another present for you that I’ll give you later,” Dean said with a wink. 

“Open my present Sam,” Cas said, he handed over a bag and Sam dove into it. 

“Oh wow!” Sam exclaimed as he pulled out a pair of pristine black and white puma sneakers. “Gee Cas these are great, how did you even afford these?” 

Cas shrugged, “I know the owner of the store, he gave me a discount.” 

“Wow,” Sam breathed again as he examined the shoes. 

Jody was smiling as she took in the scene in front of her, “alright put the presents away and eat your omelette before it gets cold.” She turned to Dean and Cas, “do you want eggs too?” 

“I think I’m fine with cereal,” Dean replied. 

“Suit yourself.” 

“I’ll have an egg please,” Cas said. 

“One egg coming up,” Jody grinned. 

After breakfast Cas helped Jody clean up and Dean brought Sam back up to their room. “I have something for you that I just didn’t want Jody to see,” Dean said. He pulled a small box out from under his bed and handed it to Sam, “Happy Birthday Sammy.” 

Sam took the box and opened it carefully, Sam’s eyes grew wide as he took in what Dean was giving him, “wow Dean, it’s...it’s…” 

“Pretty cool, right?” Dean smirked. 

“It’s awesome,” Sam said. 

“Dad gave me one just like it when I turned thirteen, so I thought you’d like one too. You’ve got to be careful though, those things can be tricky to master.” 

“Will you teach me how to use it?” Sam asked. 

“Sure I will, but you’re going to have to take it out of the box first.”

Sam laughed but reached into the box and pulled out the butterfly knife, he opened it carefully to examine the blade inside. “It’s so cool.” 

“Just be careful with it,” Dean warned. 

“I will,” Sam replied.

“And don’t let Jody see okay, she probably wouldn’t be happy, and don’t go waving it around at school either.” 

“I won’t,” Sam said. 

“Now, I can show you a few tricks if you want,” Dean offered. 

Sam’s smile brightened, “that’d be cool!”

Dean spent about ten minutes teaching Sam how to do a few simple tricks before he told Sam to put the knife away and head back downstairs so they could do more presents and continue on with the birthday plans Jody had set in place. 

Sam’s birthday was filled with cake, ice cream, and a variety of presents. Jody gave Sam a small flip phone, which Sam told Jody she didn’t have to do but that Jody insisted upon, Sam also got a cool sweatshirt and a new backpack. Sam was very pleased with all his gifts and he kept telling everyone that they didn’t have to spend so much money on him. Sam’s birthday was coming to a close when the phone rang and Jody moved to answer it. 

“Hello.” Sam, Dean, and Cas poked their heads out of the living room to try and listen to the call. “Really!? You have? Are you sure it’s her? Yes, yes, I’ll be down to the station as quickly as I can.” Jody hung the phone up and turned to the boys, “that was the sheriff, they’ve found Claire!” 

Cas let out a whoop, “yay!” 

“That’s awesome!” Dean grinned. 

“That’s the best birthday present I could ask for!” Sam exclaimed. 

“I’m going to run to the station and pick her up, I’ll be right back,” Jody said. 

“We’ll be waiting!” Cas replied. Jody waved to the boys as she left and Dean locked the door after her. 

“I can’t believe they found her,” Dean said as he sat down on the couch. 

“It’s amazing, I wonder where she was,” Cas replied. 

“I can’t wait to hear all about it when Claire gets home,” Sam said. 

“I don’t know if Claire will be in the mood to talk,” Dean replied. “We don’t know what she’s been through.”

Jody was back within twenty minutes, trailing a reluctant and battered Claire behind her. Claire avoided the eye contact of everyone except Sam. “Happy birthday,” she mumbled to him before stumbling up the stairs and disappearing around the corner.

“She’s hardly said a word to me,” Jody said, “so don’t take it personally because she doesn’t want to talk.” 

“She’ll come around eventually,” Dean said. 

“I hope so,” Jody replied. “Well, it’s late, you should all get to bed.” 

“Goodnight Jody, thanks for a great birthday,” Sam said as he gave her a hug. 

“You’re welcome,” Jody smiled back as she ruffled Sam’s hair. 

“Night Jody,” Dean and Cas said as they started to mount the stairs. 

“Sleep well,” Jody called back. 

When they reached their room Sam begged Dean for one more lesson with the butterfly knife and Dean obliged but only because Sam’s birthday wasn’t quite over yet. Cas watched in awe as Dean expertly flipped the knife and then slowed down the movements so Sam could watch. 

When they finally went to bed, Sam was grinning from ear to ear and Dean couldn’t help but smile too, his little brother was starting to really grow up, and Dean was proud of the person Sam was becoming. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, fair warning to you all, there is a lot of pain and suffering in this chapter as Cas relives everything the Parkers have done to him. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: abuse, whipping, beating, starving

“Come on chief, you’ve got to tell me how you managed to get the Parkers arrested, you’ve been avoiding it for weeks.” 

Benny had been hounding Dean ever since the arrest to try and get him to spill the details but Dean had refused to say anything. “I already told you, it’s complicated okay and I don’t think Cas would want me sharing it with you.” 

Benny sighed as they left Ms. Mcleod's class, “I guess if you haven’t told me by now, you won’t tell me.” 

“I’d say that’s a smart assumption.” 

“I’ll see you in gym last period,” Benny said as he backed away into the crowd of students making their way to their next classes. 

“See you,” Dean replied. 

Dean was halfway to his Latin class when the loudspeaker crackled and the voice of the front desk secretary said, “would the following students please report to the front office, Castiel Novak, Adam Milligan, Ava Wilson, Dean Winchester, and Sam Winchester.” 

Dean sighed, “great, just great.” 

He made it to the office and found himself in a line. Ava Wilson pushed passed Dean in tears, sobbing about a boy. Adam was a tall lanky boy with dirty blond hair and he was nodding as he tried to control his emotions. 

“I’m so sorry Adam, really I am,” the secretary said. 

“We’ll have someone to come and get you, why don’t you just sit tight while we sort this whole thing out.” 

“Okay,” Adam said, nearly choking on the word. 

Sam and Cas came into the room as Adam was moving towards a chair. “What’s this about?” Sam asked. 

“Let’s find out,” Dean replied as he stepped up to the desk. 

The secretary smiled at them, “ah, you three are being dismissed, there’s a police car outside.” 

“Do you know what for?” Cas asked. 

The secretary shook her head, “no, sorry, the officer said she’d be right back to take you out.” 

The three boys moved over towards Adam and Sam sat down next to him, “hey, are you okay?” 

Adam shook his head, “no.”

“What happened?” 

“Sam,” Dean said in a warning tone, “I don’t think he wants to talk about it.” 

Adam continued anyway, “my mother was just found dead.” 

Sam stared at Adam in shock and Dean bit back multiple responses he wanted to say to Sam. It was Cas who spoke, “I’m so sorry.”

“Boys,” Jody’s voice made them all look up from Adam. “Let’s go.” 

“What’s going on?” Dean asked as he came over to meet Jody by the door. 

“I’ll explain in the car,” Jody replied. 

Jody led the boys out of the school and into her police cruiser. “Are we out of school for the day?” Sam asked. 

“Yes,” Jody replied. 

“So, what’s this about?” Dean asked. 

“You’ve been called to court, Naomi and Asmodeus’ trial was moved up. I’m sorry to lay this on you so suddenly, I tried to get you out of it, to have them call you at a later date, but the court wants you now.” 

Dean felt Cas tense beside him and Dean gave him a reassuring look and asked, “what are we going to have to say?” 

“Just talk about what you went through and tell the truth, that’s all,” Jody replied. 

“Are they going to want to know  _ everything _ ?” Cas asked quietly. 

“Yes.” 

They arrived at the courthouse and Jody led them in. The jury was already sitting in their box and Naomi and Asmodeus were sitting with their lawyer. Jody led them to the seats in the front and they sat down to wait for the judge. 

“Just try to stay calm,” Jody said, “I’ll be right here the whole time and if it gets too much for you just say so okay?” 

Cas nodded, trying his best to keep his emotions in check, “okay.” 

“Okay,” Sam and Dean said together. 

Jody gave them all a reassuring smile before a voice called out, “all rise for Judge Mara Daniels,” Sam, Dean, and Cas stood up as the judge entered the room. 

She was a young short woman with dirty blond hair. “You may be seated,” she said. There was a creak as everyone sat down before she continued, “this is the case of State Vs. Parker, the prosecution may start.” 

The prosecution gave their opening statement and then the defense followed before the prosecution decided to call their first witness. “I would like to call Castiel Novak to the stand,” the lead lawyer said. 

Cas drew in a breath of air and Dean gave Cas a pat on the back, “it’ll be okay Cas, you’ve got this.” 

“Remember, these lawyers are on your side, so just tell the truth,” Jody said.

Cas moved to the stand slowly, keeping his eyes low so as to avoid looking at Naomi and Asmodeus. He mounted the stand and sat down, Dean could see him visibly trying to control his breathing as he faced the prosecution lawyer. 

“Castiel,” the lawyer began, “you lived with the Parkers for about a year, is that correct?” 

“Yes,” Cas replied. 

“Can you please explain what living with the Parker’s was like?”

Cas took a breath and caught Dean’s eye, Dean nodded at him in encouragement. “Awful,” Cas said, “it was awful.” 

“Can you elaborate please?”

Cas swallowed hard before he mustered his courage and continued, “my little sister Anna and I were brought into the Parker’s care after our parents went missing. At first it was fine, they seemed nice enough, but then they started to get violent. They took Anna down to the basement and kept her locked up, they’d barely feed her and if I didn’t follow their rules they’d hurt her, they’d hurt me.”

“How would they hurt you?” 

Cas took a shuddering breath and then went into his story: 

 

_ Cas hummed to himself as he did his homework, he was trying to block out Anna’s screams but it wasn’t working. Cas could hear every plea, every scream of pain, every cry of terror and there was nothing he could do about it. Cas couldn’t work anymore so he decided to just try and sleep instead. He covered his ears with his pillow and waited for sleep to come but it never did. Anna’s cries went on into the night until, finally, they stopped and Cas was left to wonder if his little sister was even alive.  _

_ The beatings happened almost everyday and Cas could do nothing but listen and know he was unable to stop it. That was his torture. Cas didn’t mind being beaten because it meant that Anna wasn’t on the other side of Asmodeus’ whip or Naomi’s fists and it meant that Cas could take some of the burden for a change. Cas had been hurt in pretty much every way there was to hurt someone without killing them or tearing their limbs off. The pain was unimaginable but Cas bore it because Anna had to bear worse.  _

_ It had been a few months since Anna’s imprisonment and Cas was reaching his breaking point, he had to free Anna, there had to be a way. Cas waited until Naomi and Asmodeus were asleep before he snuck out of his room and into the basement. Anna’s prison was a small closet with a door that melted into the wall, there would be no way to tell that there was anything behind that wall unless you knew what you were looking for.  _

_ “Anna,” Cas whispered. “Anna?”  _

_ Anna’s voice was small and raspy as she replied, “Castiel?”  _

_ “Anna I’m here, I’m going to get you out, we’re going to get away,” Cas said. Cas opened a small flap on the door that sheltered the lock and he looked around for anything he could use to try and pick it. Cas was just picking up a nail from the ground when he was bathed in yellow light as the door to the basement was opened.  _

_ “And just what do you think you’re doing Castiel?” Naomi asked.  _

_ The nail clattered to the ground as Cas raised his hands above his head, “I’m sorry,” he sobbed.  _

_ “Sorry doesn’t mean anything to me,” Naomi hissed as she started to move down the stairs.  _

_ Cas backed away into a corner, his shoulders shaking with every sob, “please.”  _

_ “Enough of your pitiful pleas, you’re no better than your sister.” Naomi reached a hand down and pulled Castiel up from the ground. Cas yelped in pain as he was dragged to the old fashioned whipping post that sat off to the side of the basement. Naomi cut Cas’ shirt off with her knife, not caring that she cut Cas in the process, and then pulled her belt from her waist. “I want you to repeat after me: I will not try to escape.” Naomi’s whip hit Cas hard on the back and Cas bit his lip, tears already forming. “Say it!”   _

_ “I will not try to escape,” Cas whispered.  _

_ “Louder!” Naomi hit Cas again.  _

_ “I will not try to escape,” Cas said as he choked back a sob. _

_ Cas repeated every word Naomi said and tried to convince himself that every word was true. He promised not to escape, he promised to forget about Anna, he promised to focus on his school work, to be a good boy and tell everyone that asked that he was okay, he promised to be their son, and he promised to never tell anyone about Anna. It took Cas a long time to promise not to speak about Anna, Naomi’s belt had hit Cas more times than he could count and each hit felt like he was being whipped with fire and the promises felt like forcing acid up his throat. The worst part about it all was Anna’s soft sobbing from the other side of the closet door as she listened to Castiel being tortured. _

_ Cas felt like he was about to pass out when Naomi finally stopped and Cas heard her wipe the blood from her belt before she moved in front of Cas. “I think you’ll benefit from a few nights down here,” she said as she touched her blood covered fingers to Cas’ chin, lifting his head up so he was forced to look at her, “what do you think?”  _

_ Cas didn't say a word, he was too worn on and in too much pain to concentrate. His tears had long dried but he’d screamed his throat raw so that even if he wanted to speak he couldn’t. Naomi left Cas hanging from the whipping post with his bloody back exposed to the dusty air. Cas’ knees were sore from being forced to kneel for so long and blood dripped from his wrists where the rope Naomi had used to tie him cut sharply into his skin.  _

_ Sleep must have come to Cas eventually, or maybe he’d just passed out, because he woke up to Naomi splashing him with water. “Drink,” she ordered, pressing a glass to his lips.  _

_ Cas was so thirsty that he didn’t need to be told twice and when the cup was dry Cas found himself longing for more. Naomi untied Cas from the whipping post and dragged him over to stand against the wall. She tied chains around his legs and arms and looped the chains through rings on the floor before Naomi left again. _

_ Anna tried to talk to Cas but Asmodeus gagged her after her second attempt and Cas had to watch him beat Anna in front of him as punishment.  _

_ They left Cas there for six days, only giving him water, no food. He had thrown up the water a few times, his stomach aching for more than liquids. Naomi had beaten Cas again, this time with her fists, and Cas was pretty sure he had a few broken ribs and a broken nose. _

_ Cas felt like his insides were trying to eat themselves when Naomi finally gave him some cold pasta. Cas ate it so fast that he almost doubted it had existed in the first place. Cas was allowed to go back to his room and take a shower but only after he repeated his promises. Cas forced himself to say the words. The promises of leaving his sister to their mercy stuck to his lips as he mounted the basement stairs, leaving Anna behind.  _

_ After that night they only took their anger out on Cas once every week and only hurt him in spots that wouldn’t be visible to the faculty at Cas’ school. It was about ten months since Cas had been given over to the Parkers when Naomi lost her temper again and dragged Cas to the basement door and shoved him down the stairs. Cas felt his ankle sprain as it hit one of the steps and his breath was knocked from his chest momentarily. Naomi followed Cas down the stairs, her steps slow and even. That night she hit every part of Cas she could find and Cas went to bed sore and bruising.  _

_ It was the next afternoon that Cas heard the phone ring and Naomi answer. “Yes, yes we’re available to take two more. Yes we’ll come to the station, yes, no problem.” Naomi raised her voice. “Castiel! We’re going out! If you try anything you’ll be sorry!”  _

_ Cas wasn’t going to try anything, he knew he couldn’t escape and he knew even if he tried he wasn’t going to get far with a busted ankle and a sister that could probably barely make it up the stairs. That was the day that Castiel Novak met Sam and Dean Winchester, and that was the day that he vowed to himself to make sure another family wasn’t destroyed because of the Parkers. Sam reminded Cas so much of Anna, he was smart and reserved and he had a big heart. Cas saw himself in Dean, wanting to do anything for his little brother, to protect him at all costs and to never let anyone hurt him. Little did Cas know that Dean would end up saving him, giving him back the hope he had lost by bringing him back into the light.  _

 

Cas couldn’t control his tears, his whole body shook and Dean couldn’t stop himself from rushing from his seat to help Cas down from the stand. Cas was muttering Anna’s name and Dean shouted for someone to get him some water. Jody helped Dean move Cas out of the courtroom as Cas’ screams for Anna grew in volume. They set Cas down on a bench outside the courtroom and Jody ran for water. 

“Cas,” Dean said slowly. 

Cas was rocking back and forth, his head in his hands as he sobbed, “I’m so sorry Anna.” 

Dean put his hand on Cas’ back and rubbed small circles with his palm across the shaking form of Castiel. “It’s okay Cas, it’s alright, Anna’s safe,  _ you’re  _ safe Cas, it’s okay.” 

Jody returned with the water and Dean helped Cas drink it. “I have to go back in, they probably want to call Sam to the stand,” Jody said. 

“Then go,” Dean replied. “I’ll take care of Cas.” 

“They’re going to want you too,” Jody said. 

“I know, give me a minute.” 

Jody left Dean with Cas and as Cas’ tears began to dry Dean felt his heart break for the boy beside him. Cas had been through more than anyone should ever have to go through but Cas was still here, he had survived, and that made him strong, that made him a survivor. Cas’ story replayed in Dean’s head and it was then and there that Dean decided he would do anything and everything to make sure the Parkers were put away forever, they were never going to hurt Cas again.  


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas bond over their abusive pasts. This chapter is a bit short but I hope you enjoy!

“The prosecution calls Dean Winchester to the stand.” Dean summited the stairs and sat down in front of the courtroom, his eyes coming to rest on Naomi and Asmodeus. “Can you tell the court your experience with the Parkers.”

Dean shifted his gaze to the prosecuting lawyer, “well, I think Cas pretty much covered it. I never got beaten as much as Cas did but I did get beat. It happened on our first night, the very first day I was with them. We got the list of their house rules, one of which Sam had broken earlier that evening without knowing it, Naomi came to punish him and I stood in the way, so she punished me instead. Fifteen lashes with a leather belt.” 

“Did you ever know about Anna?” 

Dean shook his head, “no, not until the day that the Parkers were arrested.” 

“Why didn’t you say anything to the police?” 

Dean scoffed slightly, “so I tell the police, they come around, check out the house, check out the scars on my back; their conclusion, they just have the word of two sixteen year old kids and a little boy, for all they know I could have gotten tangled up in some wire and that’s what caused the scars. Naomi and Asmodeus were too good for police, they kept the house orderly, no evidence of anything strange or abusive, why would the police take my word over two  _ respectable  _ adults? The police never believe a damn thing anyone has to say because it’s all about  _ proof _ , and if there isn’t any, you’re screwed.” Dean paused for a moment, turning his line of sight back to the Parkers, “they nearly killed Anna, they hurt Cas, they hurt me, and if I hadn’t tried to stop them, they would have hurt my brother too. 

“ _ Did  _ they ever hurt your brother?” 

“No, I wouldn’t let them, I would never let them anywhere near Sam.” 

“Thank you Mr. Winchester that’ll be all.” Dean descended the stairs and joined Jody and Sam back at their seats. “They court calls Samuel Winchester to the stand.” Sam brushed passed Dean and took the stand, Dean couldn’t help noticing how small he looked up there, with his slightly-too-long hair framing his face and his big puppy dog eyes. “Sam, can you please tell the court your experience with the Parkers?” 

“Dean always took the hits for me, so I was never hurt, but I saw what they did to Dean and the way Cas was acting when we first arrived, he was so scared.” 

“Did you ever feel safe with the Parkers?” 

Sam shook his head, “no. I was always worried that I was going to be next.”

“Thank you, the prosecution rests.” 

****

Dean and Sam were both interrogated by the defense and Cas was relieved from being called to the stand again and he waited outside of the courtroom until Jody brought them home. 

The days passed and Jody made sure they were not called back to court. It was late one night, Sam was asleep, and Dean was trying to do some of his homework with the little bit of moonlight that was coming through the window, but Cas was starting to whimper in his sleep again. Dean was quick this time, he slipped from his bed and went to Cas’ side. “Cas, wake up.” Cas mumbled Anna’s name and Dean shook him harder, “Cas!”

Cas woke with a start, his eyes wide and he gripped Dean by the shoulders, “Dean.”

“It’s okay,” Dean whispered, “you’re safe.” Dean helped Cas stand, “let’s get you some water, come on.” 

Dean led Cas downstairs, careful not to wake Jody and Claire. Dean got Cas a glass of water and moved to sit down at the kitchen table. “Thanks,” Cas said. 

“Was it the same dream?” Dean asked as he settled down at the table across from Cas. 

Cas shook his head, “no. It was the night they chained me up in the basement.” Cas was silent for a second, taking a sip of his water before setting the glass back down on the table. “You know, you don’t have to listen to me talk about my nightmares.” 

“I  _ want  _ to listen Cas,” Dean replied. 

“Why would you want to listen to everything I’ve been through?” 

“Because I wish someone listened to me when I had nightmares.” 

Cas stopped mid-reach for his water, “you’ve had nightmares?” 

Dean nodded, “still do.” 

“What about?” Cas asked, his voice low. 

“My father,” Dean replied. 

Cas nodded slowly, “was he the one that,” Cas cleared his throat and started again, “when we first met, you said you’d been beaten before,” 

“Yes, it was him.” Dean took a breath before continuing, “my father was a hunter, he’d come home from hunts late, sometimes he’d have been gone for days, and if he’d lost a hunt he’d come home drunk and angry. He’d come back swinging and he’d hit anyone and everything in his way.” Dean sighed, “there were so many times when had to apologize to motels and bribe them off of calling the cops.” 

“Sounds rough,” Cas said. 

Dean laughed slightly, “I know it’s nothing compared to your experience.” 

“I never said that, it was still an experience for you, one that you shouldn’t have had to go through.”

“You and me both.” 

“Yeah well, the world just hates us I guess.” 

Dean smiled, “but hey, we’re out, we made it, we survived.” 

Cas smiled, “yeah. It’s all thanks to you.” 

“It wasn’t all me Cas, you did a lot of it on your own.” 

“Not really, you’re the one that always stood up to them, you’re the one that would never give up,” Cas lowered his gaze a tear dropping from his cheek, “you’re the one that never let them hurt your brother, you got in their way, you stopped them when they got too close, and I couldn’t do the same for Anna.” Cas looked back up at Dean with glassy eyes, “why couldn’t I help her Dean?” 

“You  _ did  _ help her.” 

Cas shook his head, “no, I failed her Dean.” 

“Cas,” Dean said as he stood up so he could move to the other side of the table, “you did not fail Anna, Naomi and Asmodeus failed Anna,  _ they’re  _ the ones who let her down,  _ they’re  _ the ones who didn’t give you both a safe home to be loved in.” 

“But I let her down, I promised I’d keep her safe.” 

“Yeah well, I’ve let Sam down more times than I can count. I told him our father would never lay a hand on him, but he got passed me one night and Sam ended up in the hospital the next morning. When Lucifer got a few hits in on him on the first day of school I felt like it was my fault, I always feel like it’s my fault Cas. So I understand the need to protect a younger sibling, I understand the fear that crawls up your spine when you see them get hurt, when you know there’s nothing you can do for them, and I understand feeling like it’s on you, because you’re older, you’re the big brother, you’re supposed to look out for them, it’s your job.” Dean paused, trying to get his bottom lip to stop quivering as tears began to form, “but I also know that it’s not on me to protect him from everything and I try not to blame myself, really I do, but there are nights when the nightmares come and I relive every mistake I made and every time I let Sam down by allowing my father to get to him.” 

“That’s all my nightmares really are too, the feeling of failure at not being able to help Anna.” 

Dean moved back over to his side of the table, “have you visited her yet?” 

Cas shook his head, “no, I’ve been afraid to.” 

“Well then, tomorrow we’re going to see her.” 

“Dean, I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous Cas, Anna will want to see you.” 

Cas fiddled with his water glass, sloshing the last bit of water around at the bottom of the glass, “are you sure?” 

“Cas, you keep saying how you think you’ve failed her right? So, go and see her so you can see that you’re wrong, she’s getting the help she needs now, she’s going to be okay.” 

Cas drank the last dregs of his water and stood up, putting his glass in the sink, “alright, after school we can go see Anna.” 

Dean beamed at Cas, “awesome.” 

Dean shut out the kitchen light and they made their way back upstairs to go to sleep. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of sweet. I will tell you this though, the next chapter will be the polar opposite of this one, do not expect good things to be happening.  
> Well anyway, I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think in the comments! :)

“So, you and Lisa officially tied the knot huh? You’re boyfriend and girlfriend now,” Benny said as Dean sat down across from him at the lunch table. 

“Yeah, she’s great.” 

“Who’s great?” Lisa asked as she plopped down on the bench next to Dean and gave him a kiss.

“You are,” Dean replied as he kissed her back. 

Cas and Meg came to sit down at their table, they were both smiling and laughing at something. “What’s so funny?” Benny asked. 

“None of your business,” Meg replied. 

“No need to be nasty,” Benny said. 

“So Cas,” Dean said, changing the subject, “are you and Meg like me and Lisa now?” 

Cas blushed slightly, “yeah, I guess.” 

“Damn right we are,” Meg said. 

Dean laughed, “well then, we should double date sometime.” 

Cas smiled, “yes I think we’d like that, it would be fun.” 

“Hey, Dean, don’t look now but your little brother has also appeared to have found himself a girlfriend,” Benny said. 

“What?!” Dean ignored Benny and glanced behind him to see Sam lip locked with a pretty blond girl. 

“Everyone’s getting girlfriends around here,” Gabriel laughed as he sauntered up to the table, Balthazar in tow. 

“Looks like you have to step up your game Gabe,” Balthazar said. 

“Well Kate and I hit it off earlier in the janitors closet,” Gabe giggled. 

“Oh did you now?” Balthazar laughed. 

“Yeah, but she was a bit too feisty for me, it was a one time thing,” Gabe replied. 

Dean was still watching Sam and the blond girl and he was only half listening to Gabe and Balthazar, “hey, does anyone know the girl Sam’s with?” 

“The blond one?” Balthazar asked. 

“Yeah.” 

“That’s Jessica Moore,” Gabe said, “she’s sweet.” 

“You don’t have to worry about her, she won’t hurt Sam,” Benny said.

“She better not,” Dean replied, his eyes still narrowed. 

Lisa coughed to bring the conversation back to their table, “so, has anyone finished the science project yet?” 

Gabriel laughed, “that’s a joke right? I haven’t even touched it.” 

“How do you expect to do well in class if you don’t do the work,” Lisa said. 

“Rowena and I are tight, she’ll pass me no matter what I do,” Gabriel replied, a smirk lighting up his eyes. 

“Ms. Mcleod would fail everyone if she could, what makes you so special?” Lisa asked. 

Gabriel shrugged, “I’m her favorite.”

Dean snorted in laughter, “you’re joking right? The woman hates you.” 

“ _ No _ , she just  _ thinks  _ she does.” 

“Oh sure,” Balthazar giggled. 

“What? She does,” Gabe defended himself. 

Dean shook his head and took a bite of his pizza, his eyes still glued on Sam. Another blond girl was approaching Sam and Dean watched Sam visibly tense. Gabe let out a laugh as he followed Dean’s gaze, “oh boy, I think Becky Rosen has a thing for your brother.” 

Benny turned to look at Sam’s table and he had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing, “Sam’s got his hands full.” 

“Yeah, not if I can help it,” Dean said. He stood up, ignoring Lisa’s protests, and made his way over to Sam’s table. 

Becky was sitting very close to Sam, her eyes wide as she stared at him, “look Becky, I’m really not interested,” Sam said as Dean drew closer. 

Dean cleared his throat to announce his presence, “is something going on here?” 

Sam immediately turned to Dean in relief, “Dean, hi.” 

“Hi,” Dean replied. “Is something going on here?” he repeated, his eyes on Becky. 

“No, everything’s fine,” Sam replied. 

Dean’s eyes moved from Becky to Jessica, “so, is this your girlfriend?” 

Sam blushed slightly, “uh, yeah, Jess, this is my brother Dean.” 

Jess smiled at Dean, “hi, nice to meet you.” 

“Nice to meet you too,” Dean replied, although he wasn’t entirely sure he trusted Jess just yet. He turned back to Becky, “and this is?” 

“I’m Becky, Sam’s,  _ friend _ ,” Becky said the last word with distaste. 

Sam’s jawline visibly tensed, “you’re  _ not  _ my friend.” 

A look of genuine hurt crossed Becky’s face, “don’t say that, you don’t mean that.” 

Sam sighed, “Becky, I have a girlfriend, would you just leave me alone.” 

Becky’s eyes were beginning to fill with tears, “we’re meant for each other Sam Winchester, one day you’ll see.” With that she stood up and left the table, wiping the tears from her face as she went. 

Dean waited until she was out of earshot to speak, “you’ve found yourself a real gem with that one.” 

Sam rolled his eyes, “don’t even start Dean.” 

Dean laughed, “I’m just saying, you’re turning into quite the ladies man.” 

“Well, I learned from the best,” Sam shot back.

Jess let out a small laugh as she snaked her hand through Sam’s hair, “Sam’s definitely a keeper.” 

“Right, well, I’ll just let you finish your lunch. See you after school.” 

“Bye Dean.” 

“It was nice to meet you,” Jess smiled. 

“You too,” Dean replied as he moved back over to his table. 

“So, what’s the verdict?” Gabriel asked, chocolate pudding pooling out of the corners of his mouth. 

“Jessica seems nice,” Dean replied. 

“I told you, she’s a sweetheart, she and my sister Rachel are best friends,” Gabriel said. 

“I think she’ll be good for Sam, he needs a girl in his life,” Dean said.The bell rang, indicating the end of lunch, and Dean made his way to English. 

The day was long and when it finally ended Dean was starting to get a headache. He met Sam and Cas in the parking lot and they climbed into the Impala. Just as Dean was starting the car there was a knock on the window and Dean looked up to see Claire standing there, her wavy blond hair blowing in the wind. 

Dean rolled his window down and gave her a playful glare, “can I help you?” 

“I was wondering if I could get a ride home,” Claire replied. 

Dean sighed, “I suppose that would be okay.” 

“Great,” Claire said as she moved to open the backdoor. 

As she sat down next to Cas Dean backed out of his parking space and turned onto the main road. “There’s a price for my services you know,” Dean said. 

Claire sighed, “I figured there would be. What is it?” 

“I just want to know where you went when you were missing,” Dean replied. 

Claire let out a puff of air, “are you serious?” 

“Deadly.” 

Claire shrugged, “I went to Wisconsin.” 

“Wisconsin, really?” 

“What? I met up with some people we had a couple of adventures, and then the police found me, it was no big deal.” 

“No big deal?” Dean echoed. “Jody was worried sick.” 

Claire shrugged, “Jody can worry about me all she wants, but she’s not my mother.” 

“She’s as good as,” Dean snapped. 

Claire was silent for a second and her gaze drifted out the window, “maybe.” 

Dean pulled into Jody’s driveway and everyone got out of the car, except for Dean. “Cas,” Dean called through his open window. 

“Yeah?” 

“Get back in, we have someone to see remember?” 

Cas swallowed and hesitated for a moment, “Dean, I don’t know if it’s a good idea.” 

“Just shut up and get in the car Cas.” 

Cas sighed but got into the passenger seat and Dean drove them to the psychiatric hospital Anna was staying in. Cas shuffled his feet as they approached the door and Dean saw his eyes flick from the car to the entrance five times before he allowed Dean to bring him inside. 

A woman at the front desk looked up and smiled at them, the name tag that was pinned to her shirt said  _ Duma _ . “Can I help you?” 

“Yes, hi, we’re here to see Anna Novak,” Dean replied. 

Duma consulted her computer screen for a moment and then nodded, “yes, she’s in her room, just one second.” Duma pressed a button beside her and spoke into a microphone, “Anias, there’s two boys here to see Anna can I send them in?” 

A man's voice crackled over the microphone, “yes.” 

Duma smiled up at Dean and Cas and motioned towards the hallway to her right, “she’s in room 137, you can go on in.” 

“Thank you,” Dean replied, offering Duma a smile. 

Cas trudged behind Dean and he seemed to freeze when they stopped in front of Anna’s room. “Come on Cas,” Dean said impatiently. 

“What if she doesn’t want to see me?” Cas asked, his voice filled with worry. 

“What kind of talk is that? Of course she’ll want to see you,” Dean replied. Before Cas could stop him Dean’s fist connected with the door, he knocked twice before a man dressed in white scrubs answered the door. 

“Hello,” Anias said, “come on in.” Dean and Cas entered the room. Anna was sitting on her bed, her back to the door as she hummed to herself. “You picked a nice day to visit, it’s one of her good days.” 

“Good days?” Cas repeated. 

Anias nodded, “yes, she didn’t have nightmares last night and she’s been singing.” 

Cas took a tentative step towards Anna, his blue eyes wide as he stared at the red hair flowing across Anna’s back. “Anna?”

Anna stopped humming and turned her head to see who had spoken. Anna’s eyes were glassy and her cheekbones were still gaunt and prominent but her lips turned from a soft smile to a full on grin when she saw who was standing in front of her, “Castiel!” 

Cas moved closer to Anna and Anna stood up to meet him, “how’ve you been?” 

“Okay,” Anna replied. “It’s nice here.” 

“That’s good,” Cas said. 

“I missed you,” Anna whispered as she took another step towards Cas. 

“I missed you too.” 

“Why didn’t you come and visit me sooner?” Anna asked, she was very close to Cas now, her eyes searching his. 

Cas faltered, his eyes dropping to look at the ground, “...I was worried... I thought you wouldn’t want to see me.” 

Anna crooked her head to the side in confusion, “why wouldn’t I want to see you? You’re my brother.” 

Cas swallowed thickly, bringing his eyes back up to look at Anna, “I thought you’d blame me because of what happened to you. It was my fault Anna, I’m so sorry, it was all my fault.” 

Anna pulled Cas into a hug, her own eyes misting with tears. “It was not your fault.” 

Dean smiled as he watched Anna bring Cas down onto her bed. Anias left the room and told Dean to press the call button by Anna’s bed if they needed anything. The three of them played a game of slap jack and Cas told Anna about school and Meg. Anna was overjoyed to hear that Cas had a girlfriend and Cas blushed deeply at her enthusiasm. Finally, Dean made the announcement that they should probably be getting back home. Anna made Cas promise to visit her again and as they headed out into the parking lot Dean found himself smiling. 

“See? What did I tell you, she wanted to see you.” 

Cas grinned, one of his big goofy grins, “it was good to see her.” 

“Well, whenever you want to go and visit her just let me know and I’m there,” Dean said. 

“Thank you.”

“Mmhmm,” Dean hummed as he sped off down the road towards Jody’s house. Dean wanted to make sure Cas and Anna never grew apart and he’d do whatever he had to to make sure that it never happened. Cas was all Anna had just like Sam was all Dean had, and he wasn’t about to let anyone tear a pair of siblings apart. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't be fooled by the first half of the chapter >:)

The last bell of the day rang out and Dean found himself nearly running out of the school. It was a warm and sunny Friday, Dean miraculously didn’t have any homework, and there was only three weeks left in the school year, it was good day. As Dean neared his car he saw Michael and Lucifer sitting on the tailgate of Lucifer’s big black truck. Michael hopped down from the truck when he saw Dean.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he asked as he blocked Dean’s path to his car. 

“Get out of my way,” Dean said curtly. 

“Or what?” Michael asked as Lucifer sauntered up to join his friend in blocking Dean. 

“Yeah, or what?” Lucifer taunted. 

“Or I’ll make you move,” Dean replied. 

Michael laughed and exchanged a glance with Lucifer, “oh really? You really think you can take on both of us?” 

Dean shrugged, his patience wearing thin, “it’s up to you if you want to find out.” 

“You’re such a poser,” Lucifer said as he reached forward and pushed Dean, hard, sending Dean stumbling backwards. 

Dean surged forward. He ducked under the punch Lucifer threw at him and barreled into Michael, pulling him and the other boy to the ground. Hands pulled Dean off of Michael and Dean turned into Lucifer’s grip, sending his elbow up to connect with Lucifer’s face. Michael stumbled to his feet and grabbed ahold of Dean from behind. Dean used Michael’s grip to bring his lower body up into the air to kick Lucifer in the chest, that action made Michael fall back to the ground with Dean on top of him. Dean aimed a punch to Michael’s crotch and the other boy howled in pain as Dean scrambled off of him, ready to face Lucifer again. 

By now a crowd had gathered and people were watching the fight pan out with bated breath. “I could do this all day,” Dean said as he met Lucifer’s gaze. 

Lucifer shifted his eyes from Michael who lay winded on the ground to the people that had formed a circle around them, and back to Dean. “This isn’t over Winchester,” Lucifer spat. 

Dean smirked and a few people cheered and began chanting Dean’s name. Michael got to his feet and he and Lucifer pushed through the crowd. Dean scanned the crowd for Sam, hoping that his little brother hadn’t seen the fight. Luckily, Sam was just coming out of the school with Cas beside him. The crowd dispersed and Dean was left to wait for Sam and Cas to reach him. 

“Did something happen?” Cas asked when Dean was within earshot. 

“Nothing I couldn’t handle,” Dean replied. 

“Was it Michael and Lucifer again?” Sam asked. 

Dean nodded, “they just won’t give up.”

Sam and Cas climbed into the Impala and Dean glanced over at Michael and Lucifer who were examining their bruises in the windows of Lucifer’s truck. Dean smirked to himself as he pulled away from the school, he knew Michael and Lucifer were never going to give up on trying to make Dean bend to their will and Dean was ready for whatever they threw at him. 

Jody was waiting for them when they got back from school, she was leaning against the kitchen table a smile on her face. “How was school?” she asked. 

“Good,” Sam replied. 

“Well, I have a news update for you concerning the Parkers trial,” Jody said. 

“What is it?” Dean asked as he sat down at the table. 

“The final trial is a month away and it’s looking like they’re going to be convicted,” Jody replied. Dean and Cas exchanged excited glances and Sam let out a whoop of happiness. “So, in light of this news, I thought you boys might like to go out and celebrate.” Jody pulled some money from her pocket and handed it to Dean. “There’s a nice little arcade down on fifth street that just opened up a couple months ago, so I figured you could go and spend a couple of hours there and just have some fun.” 

Dean beamed at Jody, “that sounds awesome.” 

“It’s the least I can do after everything you’ve been through,” Jody replied. 

“What about Claire?” Cas asked. 

At the mention of Claire’s name Jody crossed her arms, “ _Claire_ , had to stay after school today. Don’t worry about her, you kids just go and have a day to yourselves.” 

“Thanks again Jody,” Dean said as he pocketed the money. 

When they arrived at fifth street Sam let out a gasp, the arcade was  _ huge _ . A big slide that was connected to a jungle gym sat outside, the sound of bowling pins being knocked over echoed out into the parking lot and screams of laughter and excitement shook the building. When they entered the arcade Dean’s eyes moved towards the Laser Tag section of the room and he shot Sam and Cas a devilish smile, “anyone for Laser Tag?” 

“Only if you’re willing to lose,” Sam replied. 

“Is that a challenge?” Dean taunted. 

“You’re on, jerk,” Sam laughed. 

“Get ready to be beat, bitch,” Dean snapped back.

Cas just shook his head and followed Sam and Dean into the laser tag zone. Dean payed the man behind the counter and they entered the game. Dean watched Cas melt into the shadows and Dean snuck off to the upper level of the room, his gun held out in front of him. There were a few other kids in the room with them and Dean got one of them in his sights. He pulled the trigger and the boy’s vest beeped, he cursed under his breath, his eyes searching for the person that had shot him. 

Dean drifted back into the darkness of the laser stadium and slipped back downstairs to find his next victim. Dean found Cas within a few seconds and easily took him out. Cas groaned in frustration and Dean came up beside him, “better luck next time.” 

“Seriously? That was you?” 

“Hey, I’m just playing the game,” Dean replied as he moved passed Cas and continued his hunt for Sam. 

Dean came across his little brother sniping two of the other kids they were playing with and Dean took aim. Sam’s eyes snapped to Dean when his vest beeped at him, telling him he’d been hit. Dean smirked and shrugged, “sorry Sammy, you weren’t watching your six.” 

Before Sam’s vest could recharge Dean had once again disappeared. By the time the lights came on and they were told to leave the laser zone Dean had taken out everyone in the room at least three times and never got hit once. Sure enough, when they went to check their scores Dean was in first, beating everyone else by thousands of points, Sam however, had managed to scramble into second place, whereas Cas was stuck in fifth. 

“Good game Sammy,” Dean grinned. 

“One of these days I’ll beat you,” Sam replied. 

“In your dreams,” Dean scoffed. 

“Come on,” Cas said, breaking up the brother’s conversation, “let’s go play some arcade games.” 

“Sure,” Sam agreed.

They made their way over to the arcade games and Dean stopped at a table, “who wants to play against me in air hockey?” Dean asked. 

“I’ll have a go,” Cas said. 

Dean gave Sam some coins so he could go off and play some other games while he and Cas played ice hockey. Dean beat Cas without even really trying and Cas sighed, “you must have some secret or something.” 

Dean laughed lightly, “are you calling me a cheater?”

“No, but there’s no way you’re this good at every game,” Cas said. 

Dean shrugged as they moved onto some apocalyptic video game, “I’ve had a lot of practice. I used to come to arcades all the time when my Dad left me and Sammy alone when he went on hunts.”

“Ah, that explains it,” Cas said. 

“Well, at least in this game we’re on a team,” Dean pointed out. 

Cas smiled, “yeah.” 

Dean and Cas beat that game and moved onto a another. They ran into Sam at the skeeball station and Dean watched the machine pump out tickets for Sam as his last ball soared into the 1,000 slot. “Nice one Sammy,” Dean said, clapping his little brother on the back. 

Sam’s face was lit up with a wide grin, “I’ve got over six thousand tickets now, I’m going to go see what the counter has.” 

“Go knock yourself out,” Dean replied.

Dean and Cas played skeeball and then Dean drained a few hoops over at the basketball game. Finally, pockets laiden with candy and small toys from the ticket counter, they decided to head back to Jody’s.

The sun had long since disappeared beyond the horizon and there was a warm breeze that tossed Dean’s hair to the side. Dean swatted at a mosquito as he made his way to his car. Just as Dean rounded the corner that his baby was parked behind he felt two sets of hands grab him. Dean let out grunt of surprise and struggled against his attackers, but they had the element of surprise and Dean felt the tip of a knife press into his back. “Don’t even think about it,” Uriel’s voice made Dean inwardly groan. Dean stopped trying to fight and let himself be pulled into the alleyway that bordered the arcade. Sam and Cas were dragged beside him and when they came to a stop Dean looked up at the faces of Lucifer and Michael. 

Anger surfaced on Dean’s face, “so you’ve really come this far have you? Murdering people in arcade alleyways, that’s low, even for you.” 

“Murder you?” Michael repeated. 

“I think you misunderstand us,” Lucifer said as he came to stand in front of Dean. “We’re not going to kill you, we’re just going to punish you.” 

“Punish me for what?” Dean asked, his green eyes flaring with fire as he glared at Lucifer. 

“You know the answer to that Dean, you’re the one that waltzed into  _ our _ school and started kicking ass and taking names. We just want you to remember who the real kings of the school are and you’ve left us with no choice,” Lucifer said. He stepped away from Dean and moved towards Sam. Dean’s stomach clenched in fear as Lucifer brought his hand up to Sam’s chin, forcing Sam to look at him. “You’re little brother is all you’ve got, isn’t he?” Dean felt the urge to move towards Sam, but the knife pressing lightly into his side reminded him that he wasn’t going to be getting anywhere. 

“Leave him alone, he’s got nothing to do with this,” Dean said. 

“He’s got  _ everything  _ to do with this,” Lucifer spat back. “He’s the only reason you fight right? You need to keep him safe, but what if you can’t do that, what if you’ve got no reason to fight anymore?” 

“What are you saying?” Dean asked, his blood beginning to run cold as fear took hold of him. 

Lucifer’s response was to bring his fist crashing into Sam’s face. Sam grunted in pain and Dean saw blood seep from the corner of his mouth. Dean’s instincts made him struggle against Uriel and Raphael, but Uriel’s knife bit into Dean’s side and Dean was forced to stay still. Lucifer hit Sam again and and again and again and Dean had to watch. Sam tried to fight back at first but Gadreel held him fast and Sam was too small to get in a good position to throw the older boy off. Sam met Dean’s eyes just before Lucifer’s next punch, Dean heard bone crack under Lucifer’s fist and Dean had to consciously force himself not to look away. 

Then, out of the corner of his eye Dean saw Cas break away from Zachariah, he barreled into Gadreel, sending him, Cas, and Sam to the ground. Dean still couldn’t move out of Uriel and Raphael’s grip and he watched Cas stand as Gadreel wrestled with Sam, who had started to try and fight back again. Lucifer’s eyes seemed to glow red in rage and he kicked Cas in the shin, making Cas drop to the ground. Michael came over to help Lucifer. Dean watched Cas crumpled into a ball as the two boys beat him. Cas let out whimpers of pain and Dean tried to break free again but Uriel’s knife held him in place. 

“Stop it!” Dean shouted. “You’ve made your point, just stop it!” 

Lucifer paused, his bloody fist half-raised, “we’re very far from making our point, we haven’t even gotten to you yet.” Lucifer turned back to Cas and kicked him hard in the head. Cas let out a cry of pain and then was suddenly silent. Dean felt his heart skip a beat. 

“Cas!?” Dean shouted. There was no response and Dean felt rage fuel him, not caring about being knifed in the side, Dean twisted out of Raphael’s grip, he stepped hard on Uriel’s foot and surged towards Lucifer. Just as Dean knocked into him someone’s voice drifted down the alleyway. 

“Hey, what’s going on here?” Dean turned to see a short man with graying hair standing at the edge of the alley. 

Lucifer shoved Dean off of him and stood up, “nothing.” 

“I’ve already called the police, so don’t you boys think you’re going anywhere,” the man said. He gestured to where Cas lay unmoving on the ground, “is he alright?” 

Dean scrambled forward and came to a stop by Cas’ side, “Cas?” Dean shook Cas’ shoulders and Cas’ head lolled to the side to reveal what had knocked him out in the first place; a bloody wound that could only have been made by the heel of Lucifer’s boot. Dean checked his pulse and sighed with relief, he was alive. “I think he’s just knocked out,” Dean replied. 

The red and blue light from the police and ambulance sirens washed over the boys and Dean watched paramedics rush towards Cas. It all happened so fast, Cas was loaded onto a stretcher, Sam was pulled aside to have his wounds examined, Dean and the other boys were questioned by the police, and Michael, Lucifer, and their gang were arrested for assault and battery. 

“Excuse me,” a woman said, tapping Dean on the shoulder. 

“Yeah?” Dean asked as he turned to look at her. 

“Is the dark haired boy on the stretcher your brother?”  

“Cas?” Dean asked. The woman pointed towards Cas and Dean nodded, “yeah, he is and the other boy is my other brother Sam.” 

“Well, they both need to be transported to the hospital, Cas has sustained serious head trauma and Sam has a broken nose and a potentially fractured jaw, will you be riding with them?” 

“Yes,” Dean said immediately. 

“We’re leaving momentarily.” 

Dean nodded and stood up, but his feet didn’t lead him towards the ambulance Cas was being loaded into, they led him to the man that had stopped the fight who was answering questions that a police officer was asking him. Dean cleared his throat and stepped forward, “um, excuse me.” 

The man and the officer turned to Dean, “can I help you?” the officer asked. 

“I just wanted to thank, uh,” Dean stopped, unsure of the man’s name. 

He held out his hand to Dean, “Frank Devereaux.” 

Dean took his, “thank you Frank. If you hadn’t shown up I dread to think what could have happened.” 

“Well I don’t like that kind of stuff happening outside my arcade,” Frank replied. 

“You’re the owner?” Dean said in shock. 

“Damn straight,” Frank replied. “That ain’t the first fight I’ve had to break up before, but it was certainly the worst, I hope that kid is alright.” 

“Hey, kid, if you’re riding with your family you better hurry,” the officer said, interrupting Dean from saying anymore. 

Dean turned to look at the ambulance and he saw Sam step inside with the help of two paramedics, “right, yeah. Thanks again,” Dean said. 

Dean climbed into the ambulance and the driver set the sirens wailing. When they reached the hospital Cas was rushed away and Sam and Dean were placed into an examining room. “How’re you feeling Sammy?” Dean asked. 

“How do you think?” Sam replied, he was holding a rag to his face to stop the flow of blood that was seeping from his nose, so his voice was muffled.

“Yeah, sorry, stupid question.” 

“Jerk,” Sam muttered. 

“Bitch.” 

The doctor came in a few minutes later and set Sam’s broken nose and examined his jaw. “It’s not broken, but it’s pretty badly bruised, I’m afraid all you can do is just ice it for a few days.” Sam nodded and the doctor offered him a smile, “it’s not as bad as it could have been, you’re lucky not have gotten a concussion.” 

There was a knock on the door and the doctor stood up, Dean followed suit. Jody pushed her way into the room, worry plain on her face. “Oh, Sam!” she exclaimed when she saw him, “are you alright?” 

“I’m okay Jody,” Sam replied, he tried to smile but winced in pain. 

Jody turned to Dean, “what happened? All I was told is that you were attacked!” 

“It was Michael and Lucifer, and their gang, they ambushed us outside of the arcade, I gave the police my full statement,” Dean said. 

Jody ran a hand through Dean’s hair, “I’m just glad you’re all okay.” 

The doctor let out a slow sigh at Jody’s words, “actually Mrs. Mills, I’m not so sure about that. I’ve just received word about Castiel.” 

Dean felt his worry return as he stared at the doctor, “what do you mean? What’s wrong with him?” 

The doctor paused, glancing over his computer screen again before looking back up at them, “I’m afraid Castiel has lapsed into a coma.” 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean thinks everything is his fault.

“A coma?” Jody repeated. 

“When will he wake up?” Sam asked. 

“It’s hard to say, he has sustained very severe head trauma and his body his shutting down. He could wake up in a few days, it could be years, or it could be never. We cannot give an exact estimate as to Castiel’s recovery, we can only do what we can to keep him alive and hope that he will do the rest on his own.” The doctor stood up with a sad sigh and moved towards the door. He paused before he left the room,  “I’m sorry I couldn’t be the bearer of better news, I do hope Castiel makes a full recovery.”

Dean watched the doctor leave, his heart sinking in his chest. “This is all my fault.” 

“Why would you say that?” Jody asked. 

Dean stood up, “it doesn’t matter.” 

Jody put a hand on Dean’s shoulder, stopping him from leaving, “Dean, what’s going on? Has something been happening at school that I don’t know about?”

Dean sighed, his eyes slipping closed, “I don’t want to talk about it Jody, not right now.” Dean pulled the door open further, “if Sam is ready to go then can you please drive me back to the arcade so I can get my car.” 

Jody nodded slowly, not pushing further, “yeah. Come on Sam.” 

Sam hopped down from the examining table and followed Jody and Dean out of the room. Jody checked Sam out and then they made their way to the parking lot. Jody brought Dean to the parking lot of the arcade and Dean told Sam to go back with Jody, he was going for a drive. 

Dean drove for a while, weaving through different roads as he let his mind wander and somehow Dean found himself outside of a blue house. The house had a pot of daisies sitting on the porch and the lawn was perfectly moved. Dean sat in the driveway for a few minutes before he finally made his way to the front door and knocked. 

The door opened, despite the time of night, and there she stood, “hey Lisa,” Dean said, his voice breaking slightly. 

“Dean?” Lisa said in surprise. “What’s going on? What are you doing here? Are you okay?” 

Dean shook his head, “no I uh..” Dean cleared his throat, trying to keep himself from losing control of his emotions. “Look, if it’s not too late, is it okay if I come in?” 

Lisa smiled softly at Dean, her eyes searching his for answers, “it’s never too late. Come in.” 

Dean stepped through the threshold and practically fell into Lisa’s arms. “Shh… it’s okay, whatever happened, it’s going to be okay.” Lisa led Dean into her house and into the living room where she helped him sit down on the couch. “What is it Dean, what’s wrong?” 

“It’s all my fault,” Dean sobbed. 

“What is?” 

“Cas is in a coma Lisa, he’s in a coma and the doctors don’t know when he’ll wake up, or if he’ll ever wake up and Sammy’s hurt, not too bad, but he’s still hurt, and it’s my fault.” 

Lisa ran a hand through Dean’s hair, “how did this happen?” she asked, her voice a whisper. 

Dean swallowed thickly, he tasted salt as some of his tears seeped into the corner of his mouth, “Michael and Lucifer attacked us.” 

“At school?” 

Dean shook his head causing more tears to fall, “no, we went to an arcade, and I don’t know, they must have followed us or something, but when we went to leave they just attacked us, and Lucifer said that I needed to be punished.” 

“Punished? Because you stood up to them?” Lisa asked. 

“I guess, I don’t know,” Dean curled up in Lisa’s arms and she pulled him close. 

“It’s not your fault at all Dean, Michael and Lucifer are the ones doing these things, it’s  _ their  _ fault.” 

“But I should be able to stop them,” Dean said. “I’m supposed to be able to stop them.” Lisa’s hand was working circles on Dean’s back as he cried, “I can’t do anything right.” 

Lisa let Dean cry and when Dean finally stopped he sat up, his eyes red, and Lisa smiled sweetly, “feel better?” 

“A little,” Dean replied as he scrubbed a hand down his face. A thought dawned on Dean and he looked around in confusion, “where are your parents?” 

“Out,” Lisa replied, “something about a date night, they won’t be back for a while.” 

Dean leaned forward and kissed Lisa, smiling as he pulled away, “thanks for letting me talk.” 

Lisa kissed Dean, her eyes sparkling in the dim light, “you’re welcome.” 

Dean forced himself to pull away from her and stand up, “I should probably go, Sam will be wondering where I am.” 

Lisa stood up to walk him out, “anytime you need to talk about something, I’m here Dean.” 

Dean kissed Lisa again, “I know.” 

“Drive safe, text me when you get back home.” 

“I will,” Dean replied. 

It was late when Dean walked in the door of Jody’s house but Jody was sitting up waiting for him. Dean went into the living room and sat down next to her on the couch. “How’re you holding up?” Jody asked. 

“Fine I guess,” Dean replied. 

“You were gone for a while,” Jody commented. 

“I just needed some time,” Dean said, not meeting Jody’s gaze. “Is Sam in bed?” 

“Yes.” 

“I think I’ll go to bed too then,” Dean said, it sounded almost mechanical. 

“Okay,” Jody replied, not wanting to push Dean for any other details. 

Sam was sleep when Dean walked into the room, his blankets strewn across the floor. Dean bent and picked them up, placing them back over the sleeping form of his little brother. Sam stirred slightly but didn’t wake and Dean planted a kiss on his head. “Goodnight Sammy,” he whispered.

Dean turned to climb into his bed but the sight of Cas’ bed lying empty in the darkness made him stop. Dean had to shut his eyes to stop himself from tearing up again as he climbed into his bed and turned his back on his brother and Cas’ empty cot. 

**** 

“Dean would you leave my hair alone, it’s fine! Jess will be here any minute and you’re messing everything up!” Sam was trying to push Dean off of him but Dean was laughing as he attempted to flatten Sam’s unruly hair. 

“Jess will want to see her boyfriend looking respectable not with his hair sticking up all over the place like he’s just spent three months living in the wild!” Dean replied, finally managing to get his hair to lie flat. 

“She won’t care, it’s just a movie,” Sam said as he shoved passed Dean to get his coat from their room. 

Dean went downstairs where Jody was arranging the bouquet of flowers Sam had bought for Jess. “I can’t believe he’s actually going out on a date,” Jody said with a dreamy sigh. 

“I never thought Sam would  _ ever  _ go on a date,” Dean laughed. 

“Don’t be so mean,” Jody scolded. 

The doorbell rang before Dean could reply and he sauntered off to answer it. Jess was standing on the front steps clad in a beautiful white dress with her hair cascading over her shoulders in blond waves. “Jessica,” Dean regarded her with a smile. 

“It’s good to see you again Dean,” Jess said. 

“You as well,” Dean didn’t move from the doorway and Jess crossed her arms. 

“Can I come in, or am I not allowed?” 

“Before I allow you inside I must tell you that, while I like you, if you ever hurt Sam-

“You’ll kill me?” Jess laughed. “Save the protective big brother speech Dean, I know not to upset Sam or you, I’ve seen what you can do, you have nothing to worry about with me.” 

“Right, well, okay then,” Dean said, slightly flustered. He stepped aside and let Jess inside. 

Sam was waiting with the flowers just passed the door and Jess gasped, “oh Sam, you didn’t have to.” 

“I wanted to,” Sam replied. Jess took the flowers from Sam and kissed him. 

Dean raised his voice, “well, what you crazy kids are ready to go let me know.” Dean was driving Sam and Jess to their movie and then going to visit Cas in the hospital.

“I think we’re ready,” Sam replied. 

“Before you go I have some news for you,” Jody said. Sam and Dean looked at Jody expectantly and so she continued, “Lucifer and Michael have been sentenced to thirty days in jail on assault and battery charges.” 

Dean’s fist punched the air and Sam pulled Jess into a hug. “Finally, they’re getting something they deserve,” Jess mumbled. 

With smiles on their faces they left Jody’s and Dean dropped Sam and Jess off at the movie theater, “you kids be good now, I’ll be back to pick you up when it’s over.” Dean turned to Sam specifically, “don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” 

Sam rolled his eyes, “that’s great advice Dean, thanks, because there’s  _ so much  _ you wouldn’t do.” Dean grinned at Sam and then winked at Jess before he sped off in the direction of the hospital.

Dean was surprised to find that he wasn’t the only one visiting Cas. When Dean walked into the coma ward Meg was sitting beside Cas’ bed, her hand in his as she ran her other hand through his hair. “Meg,” Dean said, “I didn’t expect to find you here.” 

Meg rolled her eyes at Dean, “he’s my boyfriend, why wouldn’t I be here?”

Dean sat down in the other chair beside Meg and sighed, “this shouldn’t have happened.” 

“You’re right, it shouldn’t have,” Meg replied, her voice hard. 

“If you’ve got something to say to me, say it,” Dean snapped. 

“Alright I will.” Meg faced Dean, her eyes flashing, “he’s only like this because you got him into this mess, you’re the one that kept making Michael and Lucifer lose their tempers!” 

Dean felt his blood boil with anger and just a little bit of shame. “Ever since I met Cas the only thing I’ve been doing is looking out for him! Do you really think I don’t already blame myself? Do you think I wanted this!?”

Meg looked away from Dean, her eyes wet, “I know, I’m sorry, it’s just not fair.” 

Someone cleared their throat behind Dean and Meg and Dean shifted in his seat to see who it was. Hannah, the nurse Dean had first met when she worked at the receptionist desk, was standing there, “I’m sorry to interrupt, I just came to tend to Castiel’s saline pack.” 

“Yes of course,” Meg said. “Just let us know if we’re in the way.” 

“You’re alright sweetheart, it should only take a minute, I just didn’t want to walk in on your conversation,” Hannah said as she moved to change the saline pack. 

“Has his condition changed at all?” Dean asked hopefully, his eyes flicking to the monitors that read out Cas’ vital signs. 

“I’m afraid not, it’s only been a week and he hasn’t shown any signs of consciousness,” Hannah replied. “We will notify your family if anything changes, but for now all we can do is wait.” Hannah finished with the saline pack and paused to look at Cas, “I think he’ll pull through, he’s a fighter. I remember when he was in here before and he never once complained or gave up, if anyone can get through this, Castiel can.” Hannah smiled at Dean and Meg and then left the room. 

“So, is this where you’ve been all week?” Dean asked. 

Meg grinned, “yeah, school just didn’t seem as important as Cas.” 

Dean laughed, “I wish I’d thought to skip and come see him. I’d rather watch him do nothing than sit through Donatello's math class.” 

Meg chuckled, “amen to that.”

Dean spent the next few hours talking with Meg about Cas and when his phone buzzed with a message from Sam telling him the movie was over Dean left Meg to sit with Cas and went to pick up Sam and Jess. 

They were waiting outside when Dean arrived and Sam opened the door for Jess before climbing in himself. Dean turned on the radio and drove Jess home, he let Sam get out of the car to walk her to the door and then they headed back to Jody’s. 

“So, how was it?” Dean asked, giving Sam and little shove with one hand while the other stayed on the steering wheel. 

“Great, Jess is amazing,” Sam replied. 

“Yeah, she seems pretty cool,” Dean agreed. 

“What about Cas, how is he doing?” Sam asked. 

“There’s been no change,” Dean’s reply caused Sam to sigh. 

“I hope he’ll be okay.” 

“He will be Sammy, he will be.” 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know how to go about telling you what to expect, so I will just warn you that this chapter is adorable and sad at the same time.  
> Enjoy :)

“Boys!” Jody yelled up the stairs.

“What?” Dean shouted back. 

“Come down here, I’ve got something to show you!” 

“Be down in a minute!” 

Sam and Dean came down the stairs to see Jody waiting in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room. “What’s going on?” Dean asked, suddenly suspicious. 

“I just thought you’d like to see this,” Jody replied, beckoning them forward. Sam and Dean followed Jody into the living room and Jody picked up the tv remote. The tv clicked on and Sam and Dean watched as a reporter began to speak outside of a courthouse. 

“Today marked the final trial of Parker vs. State in which Naomi and Asmodeus Parker were put on trial for the mistreatment of three boys and a girl, who will remain anonymous. We are waiting to see if these children will get justice for everything that has happened to them.” The reporter paused for a moment, pressing a hand to her ear before looking back at the camera, “I’m being told that the verdict is about to be announced.” Dean found himself holding his breath and he felt Sam’s hand grip his as the reporter’s hand moved back up towards her ear. “Ladies and Gentleman, the verdict is in. Naomi and Asmodeus Parker have been charged with abuse and attempted murder and are being sentenced to 25 years to life in prison!” 

Dean let out a whoop of joy and Jody pulled Sam and Dean into a hug, tears in her eyes. “It’s all over boys, they’re going away for a long time.”

“Thank you,” Dean mumbled into Jody’s shoulder, “for everything you’ve done for us, this wouldn’t have happened without you.” 

“Aw, don’t thank me, you did a lot of it on your own,” Jody replied before she kissed Sam on the head. “Well, who’s up for a celebratory dinner?” 

“That sounds awesome,” Dean replied. 

“Well then, let’s go. Claire!” Jody yelled. 

“What!?” Claire’s annoyed voice replied. 

“We’re going out for dinner, come on!” 

There was a thud from upstairs and then Claire came down the stairs, “where are we going?” 

“Sam and Dean get to pick, it’s their celebration,” Jody replied. 

“What are we celebrating?” 

“Sam and Dean won their case.” 

“Cool,” Claire said with a shrug. Jody sighed as Claire brushed past them on her way towards the door, when no one else followed Claire turned back, “what? Are we going?”

Jody nodded, “yeah, we’re going, come on boys.” 

Jody took them to Biggerson’s and when they got back to the house Sam went straight to bed, but Dean sat outside on the front steps. He stared at the house across the street, at it’s windows dark and empty, at the overgrown lawn, and at the Prius that still sat parked outside of the garage. It was all over, everything was over, the Parkers weren’t going to hurt anyone else.

Dean’s smiled and his eyes drifted towards the sky, a memory floated at the back of his eyes and he let himself fall into it. 

****

_ “Look up there Dean,” John Winchester said. _

_ “At the stars?” Dean asked. _

_ John chuckled, “yes at the stars.”  _

_ “Why?” Dean asked loudly.  _

_ “Hush, Dean, not so loud, you’ll wake your brother.” John glanced towards the backseat of the Impala and Dean followed his gaze. Sam was sleeping soundly, drool seeping out of the corner of his mouth and dribbling across his small cheek.  _

_ “Sorry,” Dean replied in a whisper.  _

_ John smiled, placing his hand on Dean’s cheek, “that’s alright, just be a little quieter, okay?”  _

_ Dean nodded, “okay.”  _

_ “Come a bit closer,” John said.  _

_ Dean slid over on the hood of the Impala, slipping slightly as his small feet tried to get a good grip on the shiny surface. John reached out and pulled Dean over to him, Dean snuggled up to his father’s chest, breathing in the faint smell of leather and whisky. Dean shivered slightly as he breathed, “are you cold?” _

_ “A little,” Dean replied.  _

_ John shrugged off his leather jacket and draped it around Dean’s shoulders, “there you go little man.” _

_ “Thanks,” Dean said with a smile.  _

_ “Now then, where were we?” John asked as he wrapped his arm around Dean.  _

_ “You told me to look at the stars,” Dean said.  _

_ “Oh yes, that’s right,” John laughed.  _

_ “Why do you want me to look at the stars?” Dean asked.  _

_ “I want to show you something,” John replied, his voice vibrating through Dean’s body as Dean pressed himself against his father.  _

_ “What is it?”  _

_ “Are you looking at the stars?” John aked.  _

_ Dean giggled, “yes.”  _

_ “Are you sure you’re looking at them?” _

_ Dean nodded, another small laugh bubbling on his lips, “yes.”  _

_ “Alright, do you see that bright star out there on the horizon?”  _

_ “All the stars a bright Dad,” Dean said.  _

_ John chuckled, “yes Dean they are, but there’s one that’s brighter than the rest, do you see it?” Dean squinted up at the sky, his eyes searching for the star his father was indicating. John brought his hand over to Dean’s small one and pointed up at the sky, tracing Dean’s finger through the air until it landed on the brightest star. “That star Dean, that star is called the North star.”  _

_ “The North Star,” Dean repeated.  _

_ “That’s right, and from the North Star we can find the big and little dippers.”  _

_ “What are those?” Dean asked.  _

_ “They’re constellations,” John replied.  _

_ “What’s a… con...sa...late...on?”  _

_ “Con.stell.a.tion,” John said slowly.  _

_ “Constellation,” Dean repeated.  _

_ “There you go,” John laughed. “A constellation is a cluster of stars that form in some kind of pattern. Many people used stars to navigate when there wasn’t technology, they were particularly helpful to sailors, if they got lost they could always count on the stars to guide them home.” _

_ “Did the stars guide you home when you were in the war?” Dean asked.  _

_ John nodded slowly, “yes Dean, the stars were my constant companion, every night I’d look up at the sky and pray that I’d make it home safe to you and your mother.”  _

_ “And you did.”  _

_ John smiled softly, brushing Dean’s hair back with a hand, “and I did.” John cleared his throat and pointed back up at the stairs, “now, two of the most famous constellations are the big and little dippers.”  _

_ “Where are those?” Dean asked.  _

_ “Do you see that cluster of stars that almost looks like a pot or a frying pan?”  _

_ Dean nodded, “yes.”  _

_ “That’s the big dipper, and if you draw a line from the top of the big dipper’s pan back to the North Star, you’ll find yourself at the tail end of the little dipper.”  _

_ Dean raised his hand to the sky and made the line, “I found it!”  _

_ “Hush,” John said gently.  _

_ “I found it,” Dean said in a whisper.  _

_ “Good job,” John praised him.  _

_ Dean turned his head from the stars and looked up at John, “why did you want to show me the stars?”  _

_ John looked Dean in the eyes, a smile on his lips, “because I wanted you to have something to look at if you ever miss me when I’m away on a long hunt. When you look at the stars just remember that I’m with you and I will find my way back to you because the stars will guide me.”  _

_ “I know you’ll always come home,” Dean said with a yawn as he snuggled closer to his father.  _

_ “I hope that’s true.”  _

****

Dean wiped a tear from his cheek as he traced the line from the big dipper to the North Star with his eyes. Dean’s father hadn’t been  _ all  _ bad, sure he was a drunk, but he hadn’t always been. It only started when Dean was about eight or nine and Sam was four or five so Dean had a few years of memory where John had been his father, not his abuser, and Dean missed those moments. The memories were trying to fill the hole that had opened in Dean’s chest, but all that lived there was emptiness. Dean missed having a father, he missed having his family. Yes Dean had Sam, but someday Sam wouldn’t need him anymore and Dean hated that thought. Now that the Parkers had been convicted Dean didn’t know what that meant for him and his brother, but he hoped that it was something good. 

“Hey,” Jody’s voice broke Dean free of his thoughts and he turned on the steps to look at her, “are you okay?” 

“Yeah,” Dean replied, turning back to look at the stars, “I’m just enjoying the view.” 

Jody came and sat down next thim, “yeah, it is pretty beautiful isn’t it?” 

Dean nodded, an ‘mmhmm’ slipped out of his lips as he sighed. “Jody, can I ask you something?” 

“Anything kiddo, shoot,” Jody replied. 

“You had a husband and a son, right?” 

Jody nodded slowly, “yes.” 

“How do you deal with them not being here anymore?” 

Jody shut her eyes for a moment, “It’s hard, but I guess I just remember all the good times I had with them and I tell myself that they’re in a better place.” 

Dean nodded, not taking his eyes from the stars, “I guess that’s all you can do.”

“Are you missing someone?” Jody asked softly. 

“My father,” Dean confessed. 

“I’m sure he’s watching over you right now,” Jody said. 

Dean smiled up at the North Star, “I know he is.” 

 

****

It was the evening of the Sunday before the last week of school when it happened. Jody received a distressing call and sped off in her police cruiser leaving Sam, Dean, and Claire to wonder where she’d gone. Jody didn’t return until nine o’clock and when he stumbled through the front door her face was grave. 

“What happened?” Dean asked as he came to greet her. 

Jody nearly fell down into one of the kitchen chairs, “oh it was awful Dean, just awful.” 

Dean sat down across from her and took one of her hands in his, “what was?” 

Jody pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger, “there was a fire.” 

Dean felt like he knew what was coming but he asked anyway, “did anyone survive?” 

Jody shook her head, “no.”

“That’s terrible,” Dean said.

Jody pulled her hand from Dean’s, “where’s Sam?” 

Dean’s eyebrows knit together in confusion, “what do you need Sam for?” 

Jody paused after she stood up and placed her hand on the table in a closed fist, “Dean, the fire, it was… it was Jessica Moore’s house that burned to the ground.” 

Dean felt like he’d been hit in the stomach with something hard as he stared at Jody, it couldn’t be true, it just couldn’t be. “Jess is dead?” 

Jody nodded slowly, “yes. Now where’s Sam?” 

Dean was up in an instant, “you can’t tell him, please don’t tell him, it’ll kill him.” 

“I have to tell him Dean, he has to hear it from me.” 

“Let me tell him,” Dean said. 

“Dean,” 

“Please,” Dean begged. 

Jody nodded slowly, sinking back down into her chair, “okay.” 

Dean paused at the bottom of the stairs, his hand gripping the railing so hard his knuckles turned white. Mustering his courage Dean mounted the stairs and entered the room he shared with his brother. 

Sam was sitting on his bed, Latin work strewn around him as he worked. “Hiya Sammy,” Dean said, his voice shook slightly, despite his efforts to keep it even. 

Sam looked up at Dean in concern, “are you okay?” 

Dean walked over to Sam’s bed and sat down, “no Sammy, I’m not okay. Can you put your homework away for a minute? I need to talk to you.”

Even more concerned now, Sam shut his Latin textbook and pushed some of his stray papers aside, “what’s wrong?” 

Dean cleared his throat and forced himself to meet his little brother’s eyes, “Sam, Jody just got back from her call.” 

“Was it bad?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah Sammy, it was bad.” 

“What happened?” 

“Well that’s what I needed to talk to you about,” Dean said. Sam’s face shifted from concern to fear in an instant. “Sammy, there was a fire and,” Dean cleared his throat again and put his hand on Sam’s shoulder, “Sam it was at Jessica’s house.” 

Sam seemed to break under Dean’s grip, “is she… is she okay?” 

Dean shook his head, his tears falling now, “no Sam she’s not okay. I’m so sorry Sammy, she didn’t… she didn’t make it.” 

Sam’s face contorted into such grief that Dean had to pull Sam towards him so his brother could cry into his shoulder and Dean wouldn’t have to look at his face. “No,” Sam sobbed as Dean rocked him slowly. 

“I’m so sorry Sammy, I’m so sorry.” Dean held Sam as he sobbed and all Dean could do was whisper apologies and wish that he still had a father that could comfort his crying little brother so that Dean could mourn too. But Dean didn’t have a father anymore, Dean  _ was  _ the father now, and so it fell on him to pull Sam back together, it fell on him to make sure his brother would make it through this loss, and Dean would make sure Sam made it through Jess’s death, if it was the last thing he did. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little lighthearted chapter it's basically short little one-shots of their summer.  
> Hope you enjoy :) as always let me know what you think!

“Dean!” Benny waved at Dean from where he sat at the far end of the cafeteria.

Dean held up a finger and instead moved towards where Sam was sitting, his head hanging low and his food uneaten before him. “Sammy, you’ve got to eat,” Dean said as he sat down next to him. 

“I’m not hungry,” Sam replied. 

“Sam-”

“I’m not hungry Dean, just leave it,” Sam snapped. 

“Sam!” The peppy voice of Becky Rosen reached Dean’s ears and he groaned as she sat down next to Sam. 

Sam tried to inch away from her but she moved closer, filling the gap. “Becky, will you please just go, I’m not in the mood right now.” 

Becky didn’t go, instead she inched closer to Sam. “But Sam, since you’re single now, I figured we could-”

“Hey!” Dean stood up so fast that he felt the blood rush to his head and he swayed slightly. “Leave him alone.” 

Becky pursed her lips at Dean, “or what? There’s not much you can do about it,  _ Dean _ .” 

“Are you sure about that?” Dean asked as he brought his face close to hers. Becky met Dean’s eyes and Dean saw the slightest bit of fear there. “My brother has been through a lot and I’m sure he’d appreciate it if you left him alone so he could eat his lunch.”

Becky faltered slightly before turning to Sam, “when you’re ready, and you  _ will  _ be ready, I’ll be waiting.” 

When Becky left Dean took her seat, “you can’t keep letting her walk all over you Sammy.” 

“I’m not,” Sam replied darkly, “and you don’t have to keep standing up for me Dean, I was handling it.” 

“Were you?” Dean scoffed. “You shouldn’t have even come to school Sam, you should’ve stayed home.” 

“I’m fine.” 

“You’re not fine, you’re grieving.” 

“It’s the last week of school Dean, I need to be here for finals, I wasn’t going to stay home.” 

“Just take care of yourself Sammy,” Dean said, patting Sam on the back he stood up and made his way back over to Benny. 

“Everything okay with your little brother?” Benny asked. 

Dean sighed, “he says he’s fine, but I don’t believe a word of it.”

“He’s just trying to figure out how to cope,” Benny said. 

Dean shook his head, “no, that’s just it, he’s not. He’s pushing me away and burying himself in his schoolwork, he’s not coping, he’s trying to pretend it never happened.”

“That might just be the easiest way for him to deal with her death,” Benny pointed out. 

“Maybe.” 

****

Hannah led Dean into Cas’ room and he thanked her before sitting down next to Cas’ bed. “Hiya Cas, it’s been a while. I’ve been meaning to come and visit you, I know it’s been about two weeks or so, but so much has been going on.” Dean took one of Cas’ hands in his own and let his thumb trace circles on the back of his hand. “Meg probably told you, but, Naomi and Asmodeus were convicted, they’re in prison now. And uh…” Dean cleared his throat, “Jess, Sam’s girlfriend, she’s uh… she’s dead, died in a house fire.” Dean’s grip on Cas’ hand tightened, “but I’ve got some good news for you. Your sister, Anna, they’ve let her out of the psych ward, they think she’ll be okay now, well at least they say she’s sane enough not to need constant care. Jody’s taking her in, so don’t you worry, I’ll look out for her. You just focus on getting better huh Cas?” Dean paused, his hand clutching Cas’ like it was a lifeline, “but she needs you need to wake up, please Cas,  _ I _ need you to wake up.” 

****

“What would you like for dinner tonight Anna?” Jody asked as she came into the living room where Sam, Dean, and Anna were watching tv. 

Anna smiled sweetly at Jody, “whatever you’re making is fine with me.” 

“I was planning on steak, if that’s okay?” 

“That’s great.” 

“Do you need a hand?” Dean asked. 

Jody smiled, “yeah, sure, that’d be nice.” 

Dean got up and followed Jody into the kitchen, “what needs to be done?” 

“Could you season the steak while I chop the green beans? Or do you want to do the green beans?” 

“I’ll do the steak,” Dean replied. 

Dean spread salt and pepper over the raw meat, his fingers working delicately to get every crevice. “You’re good at that,” Jody commented. 

Dean shrugged, “I used to help my dad when I was little.” 

“Well he taught you well.” 

When dinner was ready Jody called Sam and Anna into the kitchen and Dean helped Jody set the table. They ate in relative silence with the only sound being that of cutlery scraping against plates. 

****

“Are you sure you want to see him?” Dean asked. He and Anna were sitting in the Impala in the hospital parking lot and Anna was fidgeting in her seat. “You don’t have to go in.” 

Anna shook her head, “no, no I want to. I  _ need  _ to. I have to see him.” 

Dean nodded, “okay.”

The doors creaked as they stepped out into the hot summer air and made their way into the hospital. Hannah smiled at them from the reception desk and Dean returned it and led Anna towards Cas’ room. The monitors were still beeping steadily, showing that Cas was still alive, and Dean couldn’t help but feel relieved to know that his best friend wasn’t dead, that he was still fighting for consciousness. 

Anna sat down beside Cas’ bed and took his hand in hers. Dean stood in the background behind her, not wanting to intrude on her moment with her brother. Dean was just starting to think about leaving when Anna turned to him, “will you sit with me?” 

Dean smiled sadly, “sure.”

Dean took to the second chair beside Cas’ bed and Anna’s free hand found Dean’s. Dean saw a tear fall from her cheek and he resisted the urge to wipe it away. His heart was breaking for Anna, after everything she’d been through and after everything she’d lost, seeing her brother like this must be like the icing on an already crumbling cake. “Do they know when he’ll wake up?” Anna asked after a while. 

Dean shook his head, “no. They said it could be days, months, years, or...” 

Anna sniffed and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. “Or never,” she finished in a hushed voice. 

Dean’s voice was a raspy whisper, like his voice had suddenly decided to fail him, “yeah.” 

****

“Come on Sammy, I know you can throw better than that,” Dean said as he caught the baseball Sam had lamely thrown in his general direction. 

“I just thought I’d go easy on you today,” Sam replied as Dean threw the ball back. 

“ _ Easy _ ? On  _ me _ ? Who do you take me for?” 

“A jerk,” Sam replied through a grin. 

“Yeah well you’re a little bitch.” 

Sam was about to throw the ball back when Jody called them in for lunch. Dean sat down at the table to a BLT sandwich and a glass of milk. “Thanks Jody.” 

“You boys having fun?” Jody asked. 

“Lots,” Sam replied. 

“Has Claire been in touch today?” Dean asked as he brought his milk glass up to his lips. 

“She’s still at camp and having a blast,” Jody replied. 

“That’s good,” Sam said.

Jody cleared her throat, “actually boys, I wanted to let you know that someone is coming to the house today.” 

“Who?” Dean asked through a mouthful of bacon. 

“Her name is Alex, she was my first foster kid and she’s been at college studying to be a nurse.” 

“Cool,” Dean said. 

“She’ll be staying for a couple of days and then she’s heading off to her new job in Sioux Falls.” 

Dean was about to ask when she was coming but before he could open his mouth the doorbell rang. “Is that her?” Sam asked. 

Jody glanced at her watch, “she’s a bit early, but probably.” 

Jody went to get the door and Dean scarfed down the rest of his sandwich in a few bites. Jody came back into the kitchen with a young girl probably around twenty-three, she had dark brown hair and she was dressed in nurse scrubs. “Sam, Dean, this is Alex.” 

“Hey,” Dean said. “I’m Dean.” 

“Hi,” Alex replied. 

“I’ve set up Claire’s bed for you, so go on up and make yourself comfortable,” Jody said. 

“Thanks Jody,” Alex smiled. “It was nice to meet you.” 

“Nice to meet you too,” Sam and Dean replied together.

Alex disappeared upstairs and Jody cleared the table. Sam and Dean went back outside to throw the baseball around some more before the sun set. 

****

It was about nine in the morning and Dean was waiting for Sam to get up so he could start breakfast. Alex had left the previous day, Claire was still at camp, Anna was at a doctor’s appointment - which Dean would have to pick her up from in about an hour-, and Jody was at her shift for work, so it was just Sam and Dean in the house. Dean was watching one of his guilty pleasure tv shows  _ Dr. Sexy  _ when the phone rang. Sighing to himself he stood up and made is way to the telephone. 

“Mills residence, Dean Winchester speaking,” Dean said. 

“Dean? Is Jody Mills there?” Dean recognized the voice on the other side of the phone, it was Hannah, from the hospital. 

Dean tried to stop the slight panic that was rising in his chest before he replied. “No, she’s not, sorry, can I take a message.” 

“Dean,” Hannah’s voice was shaking uncontrollably and Dean felt his stomach plummet even further, “Dean, it’s Castiel, he’s woken up!” 

Dean’s knees nearly gave way under him and he gripped the phone tightly to give himself something to hold onto. “He’s… awake? Really?” Dean finally gasped out. 

“Yes, he’s asking for you.” 

“I’ll be right there,” Dean said. He hung up the phone, excitement rising in his chest, “Sam!” Dean shouted. “Sam wake up! We gotta go!” 

Sam’s muffled voice came down the stairs, “go where?” 

“Cas is awake Sam!” Dean shouted. 

There was a thud from upstairs and then suddenly Sam was pounding down the stairs, “really!?”  

“Yes, now hurry up and get some shoes on.” 

Once Sam found his shoes they were out the door and Dean sent them speeding towards the hospital. He arrived, breathless, at the door to Cas’ room and he could barely contain his excitement as he opened the door. 

Cas was sitting in his bed, propped up by at least three pillows, if not more, and vanilla pudding dripped from a spoon in his right hand. Cas turned to look at Dean as he came in the door. “Dean!” 

Dean broke out into a smile and made his way to Cas’ bed, with Sam behind him. “Hey Cas, how ya feelin’ buddy?” 

“Pretty good actually,” Cas replied. His blue eyes were wide and as blue as ever and Dean couldn’t help but laugh. He’d thought he’d never get to see those blue eyes or hear Cas’ gravelly voice ever again, but that was not the case, because here Cas was, wide awake, talking, no longer comatose.

“I’m glad,” Dean said. 

“How long until you can come home?” Sam asked. 

Cas turned his attention to Sam, “they say at least three days, they want to run a few more tests and make sure I’m okay.” 

“As they should,” Dean said. 

A few minutes later Jody and Anna showed up and Anna collapsed over Cas, tears raking her body. “He’s really awake,” Jody breathed, a tear slid down her cheek as she watched Cas and Anna hug.

Dean nodded, “he’s strong, I knew he’d pull through.” 

They were allowed to stay for a few hours but when the clock struck noon they were told to leave so they could continue checking Cas’ vitals and reflexes. Dean went home that day feeling elated, Cas was awake and soon he’d be back home and everything would be okay again. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School's started up again. Michael and Lucifer give Dean a choice.

“Now, you’re sure you’re both ready to go back to school?” Jody asked Cas and Anna as Dean waited with Sam by the door, ready for their first day of school.

“We’re fine Jody,” Cas said. 

“Well okay then, if you’re sure.”

“We are, but thank you for giving us the option,” Anna said. 

Jody pulled Cas and Anna into a hug before turning to Dean, “drive safe, I want to hear all about your first day when you get home.” 

Dean was halfway out the door when he stopped, “wait, where’s Claire?” 

Jody sighed, “Claire!” 

“Coming!” Claire replied. 

Dean waited for Claire to reach the bottom of the stairs before he went through the doorway and headed out to the impala. Once everyone was seated Dean started the car and backed out of the driveway. “Who’s ready for another year of hell?” Dean asked as he turned onto the road. 

“You and Cas are lucky, it’s your last year in that place, the rest of us have another five years,” Claire said. 

“Yeah well we had to suffer just like you, you’ll get your chance to leave,” Dean replied. 

“It can’t come soon enough,” Claire muttered. 

 

The first people that Dean saw when he pulled into his parking space were Lucifer and Michael. They were sitting together on top of Lucifer's truck, cigarettes in their mouths and smiled on their faces. “Great, look who is is,” Dean said. 

Cas seemed to shrink in the backseat and Anna gave his arm a squeeze. “It’ll be okay,” she said. 

“I won’t let them anywhere near you,” Dean said. 

The doors creaked as they climbed out of the impala and started to make their way into the building. Sam, Anna, and Claire entered the school quickly but Dean and Cas were only halfway up the walkway when Dean heard his name come out of Michael’s mouth. “Winchester, where do you think you’re going?” 

Dean ignored him and kept walking, keeping Cas in front of him so that if the two bullies did decide to try anything they’d have to go through him to get to Cas. “Don’t walk away!” Lucifer growled. 

Dean felt a hand close around his wrist and he immediately wrenched his arm free, “can’t you just leave us alone?” Dean spat.

“We just wanted to see how  _ Ass _ tiel, oops sorry, I mean, Castiel, was doing,” Lucifer said, ignoring Dean’s request. 

“He’s fine, no thanks to you,” Dean snapped. “Now if you two don’t mind, we’d like to be on our way.” 

“Oh but we  _ do  _ mind,” Michael said. 

“We mind a lot,” Lucifer added. 

Dean felt his anger starting to rise, “you know I can take you both, I’ve done it before, so why do you keep coming after me and Cas? Can’t you take a hint?”

“We don’t give up easily,” Lucifer said, a grin spreading across his face. 

Cas, who had been hiding behind Dean, stepped out to face Michael and Lucifer, “just leave us alone.” 

“Oh, he speaks!” Lucifer gasped.

Michael chuckled, his eyes scanning Cas’ body. “You look... as awful as usual.”

“Alright that’s it,” Dean said, pushing Cas back behind him, “this has got to stop, what is it that you want?” 

Michael and Lucifer exchanged excited glances. “Finally he asks,” Lucifer said. 

Michael took a step closer to Dean and Dean had to resist every urge to move away. Michael was so close to Dean that one more step would have made their noses touch, “we want you to join us. If you join us we’ll leave Cas alone, we’ll leave Sam alone, we’ll leave everyone you care about alone, all you have to do is say yes.” 

“Don’t do it Dean,” Cas said from behind him. 

Dean took in a breath, “if I say yes, you’ll leave them all alone? For  _ good _ ?” 

“You have our word,” Michael said. 

“Dean-” Cas began but Dean interrupted him. 

“Then yes.” 

Michael smiled, “sit with us at lunch and we’ll give you your first job.” 

Before Dean could ask what they meant they were moving past Dean and heading up the path to the school. Dean turned to follow them and Cas shook his head, “you didn’t have to do that.” 

“Yes I did, to keep everyone safe.”

“You don’t know what they’re going to make you do,” Cas said. 

“As long as they aren’t hurting you, whatever they ask of me I’ll do,” Dean replied. 

“Dean-”

“Cas, I don’t need this right now okay? Let’s just get through this day.” 

Cas nodded slowly, “yeah okay Dean.” 

****

“Alright Dean, do you see that red headed girl over there?” Michael asked. 

“Yeah.” 

“That’s Abbadon, she’s been a bit of a tattle tale lately, telling teachers about what we’ve been doing, and she needs to be taught a lesson. All you’ve got to do is get her alone, and get in a couple of threats and maybe some punches. Sounds easy enough right?” Michael said. 

Dean nodded but didn’t move. “Something wrong with your legs Winchester?” Lucifer asked. 

“Remember if you don’t do this, we go right back to tormenting your brother and boyfriend,” Michael whispered in Dean’s ear. 

“Alright, alright, I’m going,” Dean snapped. 

Dean stood up and moved over to where Abbadon was sitting with two other girls. As Dean approached the table Abbadon looked up, “can I help you?” she asked. 

Dean flashed her one of his more flirtatious grins, “yeah actually. I was wondering if I could have a  _ word  _ with you.” 

Abbadon smirked and stood up, “sure thing handsome. Follow me.” 

Abbadon led Dean out of the lunch room and into one of the janitors closets. “Well, isn’t this cozy,” Dean said as he backed Abbadon up against the wall. “Do you come here often with other boys?”

“Only sometimes,” Abbadon replied. Her lips were close to Dean’s now and Dean let her lips brush against his just slightly before he changed his demeanor and brought his hands up to Abbadon’s shoulders, pinning her against the wall. 

Abbadon let out a shocked shriek but Dean brought one hand up to her lips, covering her mouth. “Shh, we don’t want to attract attention to ourselves now do we?” Abbadon’s eyes were wide with fear as Dean lowered his hand back to her arm. 

“What do you want?” Abbadon asked. 

“It’s not what I want, it’s what Michael and Lucifer want.” 

Abbadon groaned, “you’re with them? Seriously?” 

“It wasn’t a choice,” Dean hissed. “Now just leave them alone and we won’t have a problem.” 

“I can’t do that,” Abbadon said. 

Dean’s hand moved up to Abbadon’s throat, his fingers just lightly bearing into her skin. “That’s the wrong answer.” 

“Let me rephrase,” Abbadon gasped. “I  _ won’t _ do that.” 

Dean applied more pressure to her throat and she started to struggle, “you’re not giving me any options here. Either leave them alone or I’ll have to deal with you.” 

Abbadon was struggling now and Dean released her just enough for her to speak, “fine, fine. I’ll stop.” 

Dean let go of her completely, “oh, and another thing. You’re not going to say anything about me either, as far as your friends are concerned, we just made out.” Dean reached forwards and pulled the sleeve of Abbadon’s shirt down to reveal her shoulder before he smudged her lipstick with his thumb and ran his hand through her hair. Dean then ruffled his own hair and offered Abbadon a smile, “shall we?” 

Abbadon glared at Dean but nodded. Together they exited the closet and Dean nearly bumped into Sam and a brown haired girl. “Dean?” Sam asked in surprise. 

“Sammy? What are you doing?” Dean asked. 

Sam’s eyes moved up and down Dean’s body, “same thing as you it looks like.” 

Dean crossed his arms, his eyes on the girl at Sam’s side, “and who do we have here?” 

“This is Madison,” Sam replied.

“Hi,” Dean said with a smile. 

“Hi,” Maddison replied. 

Dean grinned, “you kids have fun, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” 

With that Dean reentered the cafeteria with Abbadon behind him. “I never caught your name,” Abbadon said as she paused beside her table. 

“Dean.” 

Abbadon licked her lips, her eyes flashing, “I hope we can do that again sometime,  _ Dean _ .” 

Dean smiled back at her before making his way towards Michael and Lucifer. “Well?” Michael asked when Dean sat back down. 

“She won’t be a problem anymore,” Dean replied. 

“It looks like you two did more than talk,” Lucifer said. 

Dean laughed and smoothed his hair down, “what this? That was just for show, trust me, we didn’t do anything  _ but  _ talk.” 

“Well, we’ll see how persuasive you were in the next couple of hours,” Michael said. 

****three days later***

“I can’t believe you’re part of their little gang now,” Benny said as they stopped by Dean’s locker so he could pick up his books for his Latin class. 

“I had to Benny, they weren’t going to leave Sam and Cas alone.” 

“I understand  _ why  _ you did it, I just don’t get how you can stand to even be around them after everything they’ve done.” 

Dean shrugged, “I try to ignore them most of the time.” 

Dean shut his locker and Benny moved beside Dean so they could walk to Latin together. “So, I thought I should tell you I saw Sam with a brunette today and they weren’t just talking.” 

Dean crooked an eyebrow, Madison had been a one time thing and Sam had told Dean that she had moved, so who could he be with? “That’s new, did you catch her name?” 

“I heard him call her Sarah. I’m pretty sure it’s Sarah Blake, her father is that rich art collector that sells the paintings he finds for millions of dollars.” 

“Huh, not bad Sammy.”

Benny shook his head, “I can’t believe you encourage him.” 

“What? He has to get over Jess somehow,” Dean replied. 

“So making out with random girls means he’s ‘getting over Jess’?”  Benny asked. 

“It means he’s trying,” Dean replied. 

They entered Latin and Dean sat down next to Lisa and she gave him a kiss. “How are you?” she asked. 

“I’m fine.”

Lisa rubbed a hand across Dean’s back, “I heard you’re in with Michael and Lucifer now, I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.” 

“Lisa, I’m fine.” 

Lisa nodded slowly, removing her hand, “okay.” 

****four days later****

“So when do I get to meet the finalist?” Dean asked. He and Sam were sitting in their room and Cas was downstairs helping Jody clean the house. Sam was doing homework and Dean was reading a comic book. 

Sam sighed and looked up from his algebra, “Dean, you don’t have to know everything about my love life.” 

“Oh come on Sammy, you’ve gone through two girls in the last week, I mean sure one of them moved away, but the other one straight up told you it was a one time thing, and now you’re actually dating a girl and I don’t even get to meet her, let alone know her name.” 

Sam sighed again, “her is Ruby. There, happy?” 

“Ruby,” Dean tried to name out. 

“Will you let me do my work now?” Sam asked. 

Dean shrugged, “yeah sure, whatever.” 

Dean returned to his comic book and Sam kept doing his algebra homework. About an hour later Cas came into the room, “dinner’s ready.” 

Dean tossed his comic book aside and stood up, “awesome, I’m starving.” 

Dinner was homemade macaroni and cheese and Dean had three helpings and a slice of cherry pie Jody had made for desert. “You really were hungry,” Jody said. 

“I’m a growing boy,” Dean replied as he licked to remaining pie crumbs from his lips. 

After dinner Dean and Sam helped do the dishes and then Dean decided to try and start some of his homework, he had two tests tomorrow that he hadn’t even started to study for, not that he cared, he wasn’t planning to go to college anyway so he didn’t need to worry about doing well in school. Dean ‘studied’ for ten minutes before he fell asleep over his Latin book, his snores lightly ruffling the pages as he breathed. 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, please don't hate me.

“Yes officer, yes, I will, thank you, I’ll tell them.” Jody hung up the phone and turned to Sam, Dean, Cas, and Anna. “I’ve got some news for you.”

“Don’t sugar coat it, what’s going on?” Dean asked. 

“Well, as you know you’re currently in foster care because the police have been searching for any of your living relatives just in case there was family you didn't know about.” Jody paused and took a breath, “they didn’t find anyone.” 

“So what does that mean for us?” Sam asked. 

“It means you can either go to an orphanage to be adopted, or, I could just adopt you.” 

“All of us?” Anna asked. 

“Yes.” 

“You’d really do that?” Cas asked. 

“You’ve all become like my family, I’d love it if you became my family on paper too.” 

Dean shook his head, “Jody, we can’t ask that of you. It’s been very kind of you to have put a roof over our head for this long, but I think we should let you get back to your old life. Cas and I will be eighteen next year so we’ll be able to take our siblings and find ourselves our own place.” Dean paused, “besides, I don’t know if I want to stay in Minnesota anymore. I feel like Sam and I should move somewhere else and start fresh.”

“If the place is the issue I can move us back to my old house in Sioux Falls,” Jody offered. 

Dean shook his head, “you don’t have to uproot your life for us.”

“I think Anna and I would like to stay,” Cas said quietly.

Jody smiled, “okay.” 

Dean felt like he was being torn in two, if Cas was staying Dean felt like he should too, so he could protect him, but he also wanted to move on and live a life of his own. “I’ll think about it, but can you have them look for a place Sam and I could go if we don’t choose to stay here?”

Jody nodded, “sure thing.” 

****

It was a hot September saturday evening and Cas had asked Dean if he would take him and Anna to an ice cream shop. Dean had obliged and so that’s where they were standing now. “What do you think you’re going to get?” Cas asked. 

“Mint chocolate chip,” Anna replied. 

“Mmm, good choice,” Cas said. “I’m thinking chocolate chip cookie dough.” 

“Two excellent choices, but they can’t top cookies n’ cream,” Dean said.

“That’s where you’re wrong, you can’t beat plain old chocolate.” 

Dean spun around to see Michael standing behind him with Lucifer and Uriel at his shoulders. “What are you doing here?” Dean asked. 

“Uriel saw you leaving your house so we decided to come and pay you a visit,” Lucifer replied. 

“We have a job for you,” Michael said. 

Dean rolled his eyes, “can it wait?” 

“No, come outside and bring your friends,” Michael replied. 

Dean sighed but followed them outside, Cas and Anna behind him. They turned down an alleyway that lead to a river. Michael, Lucifer, and Uriel waited for them by the rivers edge. “What’s going on?” Dean asked when he reached them. 

Michael sighed, “look Dean, we know you’re only doing this so we don’t hurt your family, but that’s just not going to cut it for us, you have to show us that you really want to be a part of this gang or we’re going to start hurting people.” Michael gestured for Uriel to move forward. Dean saw what was about to happen seconds before it did. Uriel grabbed Anna by the arm and pulled her backwards with him, holding a knife to her throat. Anna whimpered slightly, her eyes wide. 

“Anna!” Cas shouted, he stepped forward to try and get to his sister but Dean blocked him with a hand. 

“Don’t.” 

Michael grinned and came to stand in front of Dean, “you’ve got a choice Winchester, kill Castiel and we won’t kill Anna, or, we kill Anna and Castiel gets to live.” 

“Do you seriously expect me to make that choice?” Dean spat. 

“Dean,” Cas said, his blue eyes were pleading as he looked up at Dean. “Please, you can’t let her die, just kill me.” 

“I’m not going to kill you Cas,” Dean snapped. “And  _ you’re  _ not going to kill Anna, no one has to die here!” 

“I think he’s made his choice,” Lucifer said. 

“No!” Cas shouted as he tried to run towards Anna. Lucifer blocked him. 

“Do it.” Lucifer ordered. 

“NO!” Dean screamed. Uriel stabbed Anna in the chest three times and Cas yelled something unintelligible as he thrashed against Lucifer.  

Dean stood frozen, his eyes fixed on Anna’s limp body. Michael tisked from behind Lucifer, “you see Luci, I don’t think he really did make a choice, and since he didn’t make a choice, I think that entitles us to be allowed to kill them both.”

“What?” Dean gasped, his eyes flicked worriedly from Michael to Lucifer and back again. Cas was still being held back by Lucifer and Dean didn’t know how he planned to get out of this predicament.

“Take him to the bridge, Dean needs to have his own little punishment first,” Michael said. 

Lucifer started to drag Cas up towards a small footbridge that stretched high over the fast flowing river. Uriel lunged towards Dean and Dean dodged under his big arms and attempted to run after Cas and Lucifer but Michael got a hold of him. Dean struggled in Michael’s arms but once Uriel took ahold of Dean’s other side Dean knew he wouldn’t be able to fight them both. 

“Let me go!” Dean screamed. 

Michael and Uriel dragged Dean towards the river and forced Dean to his knees. “This will teach you not to try and be the hero.” Michael hissed. Dean felt Michael’s hand on the back of his head and Uriel’s hands on his arms, pinning them behind his back. The river drew closer and closer and soon Dean’s head was submerged under the rapids. 

Drowning was the worst feeling Dean had ever felt in his life. The cold water was rough against his face, he couldn’t hear anything except the load roar of the rapids as they crashed into him, and his lungs screamed at him to get to the surface and breath in air, but Michael and Uriel’s hold on him was too strong. Dean’s mouth was open in a unheard scream and water stung his eyes and moved up his nose and throat. 

Dean’s thoughts drifted to Cas and the bridge, he had to save him, he had promised Cas he’d protect him and look after him. Dean’s struggles were growing weaker and he knew he had to find a way to the surface quickly or he’d drown. Dean surged upwards with every ounce of strength he had. For two glorious seconds Dean coughed out water and breathed in air. He managed to wriggle one arm free of Uriel’s grip before he was submerged again. 

Dean’s free hand rooted around the bottom of the river, searching for something that would aid him in escaping. His fingers closed around a large rock and then Dean was breaking through the surface again, his hand flying backwards. The rock hit its mark on Uriel’s head and the boy collapsed to the ground. Dean twisted his other arm free from Michael, who was still trying to force Dean back under the water, and brought his fist up to connect with Michael’s face. Michael let go of Dean fully and the rock in Dean’s hand flew into Michael’s head. 

Michael fell backwards, dead or just knocked out, Dean didn’t know, and he didn’t care, he could hear Cas’ screams now and he took off towards the bridge. Dean spotted Cas and Lucifer fighting on the small bridge, Cas was putting up a good fight but Lucifer was tiring Cas out and soon he’d have the upper hand. Dean reached the first part of the bridge just as Lucifer got in a good punch to Cas’ face. Cas fell to the ground and Lucifer pulled Cas up by his shirt and dragged him to the edge of the bridge. 

“Lucifer!” Dean shouted, panic starting to rise in his chest. Lucifer turned to Dean, a grin on his face as he brought Cas closer to the edge. “Don’t do this Lucifer, you’ve made your point, just stop.” 

“I’m afraid I can’t do that Dean,” Lucifer said. 

Cas began to struggle again and Dean ran forward just as Lucifer dropped Cas off the side of the bridge. “NO!” Dean barreled into Lucifer, bringing him to the ground. 

“Freeze!” 

Jody’s voice washed over Dean and he quickly scrambled off of Lucifer as Jody moved closer to point her gun directly at Lucifer. Dean moved towards the edge of the bridge where Cas had disappeared to find Cas dangling by one hand, his legs swinging freely beneath him as he tried to pull himself up. “CAS!” Dean yelled as he leaned over the side of the bridge. “Cas, you’re gonna be okay, just hang on.” 

Dean managed to grab ahold of Cas’ wrist and Cas’ fingers wrapped around the cuff of Dean’s shirt. “Dean,” Cas said, his voice filled with panic. 

“I’ve got you, it’s going to be okay.” Dean tried to pull Cas upwards but he couldn’t get his feet under him long enough to get the right leverage to bring Cas up. He couldn’t help but remember all those months ago when Cas was hanging from his bedroom window after Naomi had pushed him out in hopes of killing him, Dean had saved him then, and he would save him now, he had to. 

“Dean, it’s okay,” Cas said. “It’s okay if you can’t.” 

“No, Cas, I’m not going to let you fall, you’re going to be fine,” Dean said as he tried to control the tears that were fighting for dominance in his eyes. Cas’ hand started to slip from Dean’s and Dean scrambled to hold on.

Cas’ eyes met Dean’s and Dean saw Cas’ decision dance across his blue eyes. “It’s okay Dean,” Cas murmured. 

“Cas-” 

“Thank you,” Cas said, his voice breaking as tears spilled from his eyes. “For everything.” 

“Cas, don’t-”

“I love you.” 

Cas’ hand slipped fully from Dean’s and Dean watched as Cas plummeted towards the river. There was a sickening thud and a scream found its way out of Dean’s mouth. “CAS!” 

Jody was at Dean’s side now, having successfully subdued Lucifer. “Dean.” 

Dean tried to push Jody away but she pulled him up and Dean gave into her comfort, letting his head fall onto her shoulder as he sobbed. “I had him, I was going to pull him up, he was going to be okay. Why did he let go Jody? Why did he let go!? He was safe, he was okay! I wasn’t going to drop him, I promised him I wouldn’t let him fall, I promised!” 

“Shhhh,” Jody rocked Dean from side to side as he cried. “It wasn’t your fault.” Jody’s voice was also thick with tears and soon she began to lead him off the bridge towards her police cruiser. 

As Jody drove she spoke, but Dean only caught parts of her sentences. “Uriel...dead… Michael….Lucifer...arrested… Anna...dead… Cas’ body… collected… funerals…”

Dean let Jody lead him into the house and up to his room. Sam was waiting for him and he pulled Dean into a hug and Dean felt more tears slide down his cheeks. “I tried Sammy, I tried to save him.” 

“I know,” Sam said softly. “You did your best.” 

“He let go,” Dean said. He felt numb, like this wasn’t actually happening, like it was just a bad dream and he’d wake up at any second and Cas would be in the bed in the corner of the room. But it wasn’t a dream, it was real, Cas was dead and Dean was to blame. Dean blamed himself for Anna’s death too and he knew that he’d killed Uriel, but that fact hadn’t fully set in yet and Dean was trying hard to pretend there wouldn’t be repercussions to his actions. 

Within the next couple of days Dean hardly ate and he hardly slept because everytime he shut his eyes Cas was there, hanging below him, his blue eyes frightened yet peaceful. Dean would never see those blue eyes or hear Cas’ laugh or see his smile ever again. Sometime within the few days that had passed since Cas’ death Jody had told Dean that Michael and Lucifer were in prison for life and Uriel’s death had been ruled self-defense and that Jody had made sure Dean didn’t have to go to court. Dean thanked Jody, although he didn’t really care. He would have almost rather gone to jail, three people’s lives were marked on his soul and Dean felt he deserved to pay penance. He couldn’t help but think that it should have been him that fell off that bridge, why was it that everyone around Dean died and he got to live?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm really really sorry about Cas and Anna, but it had to happen. Please read to the end of this fic and don't stop here if you're mad that I killed them, you won't be disappointed at the end. I know a lot of you were attached to Cas and I was too, but this was always kind of where I was going with this fic, Cas had to die and you'll see why if you stick it out to the end.  
> Ya'll also got two chapters in the same day, so you can't be too mad.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Castiel's and Anna's funerals.  
> Just thought you should know, this chapter was very hard to write. Yes, It's sad, yes there are speeches, yes you might cry, I almost did while writing it.

Anna and Cas’ funerals were set for the next day and Dean was dreading every hour that brought him closer to having to say goodbye to Cas forever. Dean was sitting on the couch next to Sam and they were watching  _ Dr. Sexy _ . Sam always made fun of Dean for liking the show, but, Dean knew that deep down that Sam liked it too.

Jody had hardly said a word to them in the past week, she’d figured out pretty quickly that Dean was not going to talk about what had happened and Dean appreciated that she never pushed too hard; she’d stopped asking if he was okay within the second day. 

Dean didn’t know if he’d be able to get through the funeral, Jody had asked him if he wanted to prepare a speech and Dean said he’d think about it. There were so many things he wanted to say about Cas, but it was just the matter of actually being able to say them that made Dean question if he wanted to say anything at all. 

“Hey Dean,” Sam said quietly from beside him on the couch. 

Dean looked at his brother, “yeah Sammy?” 

“I think I’m going to go to bed.” 

Dean glanced at his watch, it was already eleven o’clock, “yeah okay, I think I’m going to to go too.” 

Dean switched off the tv and together he and Sam made their way upstairs. Everytime Dean opened the bedroom door he was reminded of how empty it was without Cas sitting on his bed. Dean didn’t bother changing into pajamas, he just crawled under the covers and turned his back to Sam. 

Dean shut his eyes and tried to sleep, but sleep wouldn’t come. Sam had fallen asleep in minutes but Dean couldn’t stop thinking about Cas. Everytime he shut his eyes all he could hear was Cas in the bed next to him, calling out in his sleep and all he could see was Cas hanging below him, his blue eyes electric with fear. The last words Cas had said to Dean would ring in his ears for the rest of his life,  _ “I love you” _ . Dean didn’t know what Cas had meant by that, he didn’t know if Cas was saying he loved him as a brother or if he’d meant something completely different. To Dean it didn’t really matter, Dean had loved Cas too, he was his best friend and he was like family and Dean didn’t know how he was going to continue living without him. 

Dean didn’t sleep that night, whenever he tried all he saw was Cas struggling against Lucifer as the boy dragged him towards the edge of the bridge. Dean had replayed that moment in his mind over and over again. If only he’d been faster, if only he’d fought off Michael and Uriel sooner, he’d have been able to save Cas. 

When the sun broke through the window in the morning, Dean got up silently from his bed and went downstairs. He knew Jody, Claire, and Sam wouldn’t be up until later but Dean couldn’t stand being in that room anymore, not when Cas wasn’t in it so instead he collapsed on the couch, turned the tv on, and made sure the volume was low. 

By the time Jody made her way downstairs it was nine o’clock. She paused by the living room door, “you’re up early.”

“Couldn't’ sleep,” Dean replied.

“Well, do you want some breakfast?” 

“I’m not hungry.” 

“Well if you change your mind let me know.” 

“I will.” 

****

The funeral was at noon and Dean was starting to get ready. He and Sam were both dressed in suits and Jody and Claire were both wearing black dresses. Claire hadn’t said a word about Cas and Anna’s deaths but Dean had heard her crying in her room a few times when he’d passed by her room to get to the bathroom. Claire was more affected by their deaths than she cared to admit. She and Anna had had to share a room and Dean knew they’d gotten at least a little close in the time they’d spent together. 

When the time came for them to leave Dean took his car alone and headed to the funeral home. Jody, Sam, and Claire arrived just after Dean and he waited for them to get out of Jody’s car. Together they walked into the building to find it swarming with people. The first person Dean saw was Balthazar. Balthazar spotted Dean at the exact same moment Dean spotted him and he made his way over to him. Balthazar’s eyes were shining with tears. “Hey,” he said. 

“Hey,” Dean replied. 

“I’m not going to ask how you’re holding up because it’s obvious you aren’t, but I just wanted to say, I’m here if you want to talk at all, I know how close you were with Cas.” 

“Thanks Balthazar, but I’m fine.” 

“Yeah,I figured you’d say that. Well anyway, come on, there’s lots of pictures of Cas and Anna that people have put up around here, you should take a look.” 

Dean didn’t really want to ‘take a look’ but he forced himself to follow Balthazar over to the big easel-like boards that had Cas’ life spread out on it. There were pictures of him when he was a baby, pictures of his first days of school. Dean learned that their family used to have a dog named Oscar, who was a german shepherd, and there were photos of Cas and Anna playing with him, and of course there were pictures of his parents whom Dean never got the chance to meet but they both looked like wonderful loving parents who would have given anything for their children. 

Dean left Balthazar to keep looking at all of Cas and Anna’s baby photos and wandered over to look at more of his teen years. Dean stopped at an easel that was highlighting Cas’ freshman year of high school. Cas had won three academic awards in Math, Latin, and English, Dean had never known exactly how smart Cas was but according to his achievements he was smarter than Dean had given him credit for. 

As Dean was looking over the easel he nearly bumped into Meg. “I’m sorry,” Meg said with a sniff, “I didn’t-- oh! Dean, it’s you.” 

Dean offered Meg a sad smile, “hi.” 

Meg sniffed again and wiped her nose with the back of her hand, “I uh, I heard you were there when… it… when it happened.” 

Dean nodded slowly, “yeah.” How much did she know? Was she aware that Dean was the reason Cas was dead? Did she know that Cas had given up and let go of Dean’s hand because Dean wasn’t strong enough to pull him up? 

“Did he…” Meg stopped to wipe her eyes again but even when she lowered her hand more tears just replaced the old ones. “Did he…” Meg’s bottom lip trembled as she tried desperately to control her sobbing, “did he die painfully? The police wouldn’t really t...tell me what h...happened, just that he f...fell.” Meg was hiccuping now and Dean pulled her into a hug.

“He didn’t feel anything, it was over quickly,” Dean said. 

Meg cried even harder at Dean’s words and Dean could do nothing but hold Meg in his arms and rock her gently from side to side. When Meg finally unfolded herself from Dean she straightened out her dress and wiped her eyes one more time. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to cry all over you like that, I just…” 

“You miss him,” Dean finished for her. 

Meg sniffed again, “yeah. I just… I never got to say goodbye. I never got to tell him… that I… I loved him.” 

“I’m sure he knew,” Dean said, he could feel his own emotions starting to rise in his chest and he knew if he wanted to keep it together he couldn’t talk to Meg for much longer. 

“Do you really think so?” Meg asked. 

“Yes.” Dean offered Meg another sad smile before he cleared his throat, “I’m going to go see what other pictures and things I can find.” 

Meg nodded, understanding Dean didn’t want to keep talking, “okay.” 

Dean made his way slowly through all the pictures. He bumped into a few people from his school here and there. Charlie Bradbury, a girl from Dean’s science class was perusing through some of the photos and she offered Dean her condolences, which Dean took politely before moving on. Gabriel had of course shown up, he wasn’t even trying to hide his emotions, tears were streaming down his face at every picture of Cas or Anna he looked at.  “They were too young.” Gabriel had said as Dean had passed by him. 

Dean found Benny standing off in a corner, his face solemn. “It’s horrible,” Benny said when Dean reached him. 

“Yeah.” 

“I can’t even imagine what it must have been like to watch it happen. I know you’re not okay chief, but you look worse than not okay. Are you eating? Are you sleeping?” Benny’s eyes were wide in concern. 

Dean forced himself to chuckle slightly, “who do you think you are, my mother?” 

“If I need to be, I will be,” Benny replied. 

Dean just shook his head, “I’m fine.” 

“Something makes me think you’re lying, but I won’t push you,” Benny said. 

Before Dean and Benny could keep talking Jody called everyone together. “The service is about to start, so if you’d all please join us in the adjacent room we’ll get started.” 

The service was what Dean was dreading the most, he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep his emotions in check. Benny followed Dean into the room and they sat in the first row, Sam sat next to Dean and Jody sat next to Sam with Claire on her other side. Once everyone was seated Jody stood up, notecards in her hand and made her way to the podium. 

She cleared her throat and unfolded a tissue from her purse. “The first thing I want to say is thank you to all of you who decided to be here today to celebrate the lives of Anna and Castiel Novak.” Jody dabbed at her eyes with her tissue before continuing, “I wanted to begin by saying that I’ve only really known Castiel and Anna for a little less than a year. They used to live across the street, but I’d only ever see Castiel come in and out of the house as he went to and from school, I never saw Anna, I didn’t even know she existed until I found her in the basement, beaten within an inch of her life, half starving, and scared. I knew I had to take care of these children so, after their foster parents were sent to prison I was given the guardianship of these two young teenagers.” 

Jody had to pause again to wipe more tears from her face.

“I always wondered how I missed the signs. I wondered if I’d known what was going on in that house if I’d have been able to stop it sooner, but I didn’t. I  _ didn’t  _ know, and that haunts me everyday. Castiel and Anna went through hell, but they survived, they came out the other side stronger and ready give life another shot, but instead, Death came for them too early. I know that they’re both happy, they’re in a better place, and they’re free of the scars and the pain that was inflicted on them.”

Jody’s face was streaked with tears now and she had to take a minute to compose herself. 

“Anna was a wonderful girl, she was sweet, kind, and caring. She never gave up on life even when it gave up on her. Her smiles could light up a room and she always tried to have a positive outlook on the future, like everything would get better if you just gave it time.” Jody found Dean’s eyes when she continued, “Castiel was a great boy, he was reserved yet open. He would always help around the house without being asked and he could always make you laugh. He was a great big brother to Anna, he’d never let her do anything he wasn’t comfortable with, much to Anna’s chagrin.”

That comment earned a small laugh from everyone. 

“I wish I’d gotten to know these two amazing kids more, I know they had a lot to give and I wish I could’ve seen what they wanted to bring to the world.” 

Jody took her seat and Dean was glad that she’d ended her speech now because he could feel the tears poking at the back of his eyes, trying to break through the barrier he’d set up before he entered the room. 

Balthazar took to the podium next and his british accent swept over the room, “where do I even begin? There’s so much I was to say about Cassie but I’ll try and keep it short. Castiel was a great friend, we met in gym class our sophomore year when he first moved here and we became friends instantly. We were both kind of outcasts that nobody wanted, so, we found each other. Cas was such a good friend, he’d always help me with my homework or stay after school with me so we could work on projects together. Even though everyday he got relentlessly bullied he never let it get to him, he always came to school the next day with his head held higher, ready for what the day threw at him. It wasn’t until later that I found out about Cas’ homelife and I realized that what happened to him at school was only the tip of the iceberg. I tried to get him to go to the police but he refused, he refused because of Anna. Anna was all he cared about, he would take a thousand lashes from a whip or a bullet to the heart if it meant she was safe. Castiel was someone you could trust with your life. I’d have followed Cas anywhere and I hope he’s somewhere better, living the life he deserves.” 

Balthazar sat back down and Dean nodded at him as he passed by him. Jody looked at Dean, her eyes questioning, and Dean breathed out a long sigh. He had to speak, he knew he had to speak, it wouldn’t be right if he didn’t say anything and he’d hate himself for it. Mustering all the courage he had, Dean made his way to the podium. Dean looked down at his empty hands, he hadn’t ended up preparing anything because he could never find the right words, but now, standing on the podium, hundreds of eyes on him, the words flowed. 

“Cas was my best friend, he was my brother, he was my family.” Dean took a breath so he could steady the tears that were still fighting to break through. “When I first met Cas I knew something was wrong, I knew that he needed help and I was ready to give it to him.”

Dean shook his head, a small smile on his lips as he tried to stop his lip from wobbling, “but Cas didn’t want my help at first, instead he told me to take Sam and run, to get out of the horrible house that he’d been forced to live in for the past year, and run because he didn't want what happened to Anna to happen to my little brother.” The tears were starting to come now, no matter how hard Dean fought, he couldn't stop them. “I didn’t listen to him, I stayed because I knew I couldn’t leave him in trouble, there was something about him that made me stay. Maybe it was his big blue eyes or maybe it was because he reminded me of myself, desperate to protect a younger sibling and keep others from feeling your pain. I’ll never truly know what made me stay, but I know this, I’m glad I did.” 

Dean forced himself to take a deep breath, he could taste the salt of his tears as they leaked into the corners of his mouth and he brought his hand up to wipe them away. “I know that you all know I was there when they died, I saw Uriel kill Anna and I watched Lucifer drop Cas off that bridge.” Dean steadied his breathing again and Jody met his gaze, she shook her head slightly, telling him he didn’t need to keep going, but Dean just shook his head and continued. “What you don’t know, is that I had managed to grab Cas’ hand before he fell completely. I…” Dean’s face was wet with tears now and he didn’t know if he’d be able to keep going. Suddenly Jody was there, wrapping her arms around him as she pulled him away from the podium. 

“It’s okay Dean, you can stop,” she whispered. 

Dean pushed her away slightly, “no, no I have to keep going, Cas would want me to keep going.” 

“Dean-” 

Dean ignored her and stepped back to the microphone, “I had him, I was going to save him, I told him, I  _ promised  _ him, that I wouldn’t drop him, that I wouldn’t let him fall. He knew I wasn’t going to let him die, that I’d rather go over the edge with him than watch him fall, but still he looked up at me, his blue eyes were so clear, and he said…” Dean choked slightly and it took all his effort to keep going. “He said: it’s okay if you can’t. He said: it’s okay Dean. He said: thank you.” Dean’s chest was moving so quickly now he thought he was going to hyperventilate, “and he said… he said… he loved me; and then he let go, he just… he let go, and I watched him…” Dean interrupted himself as a sob escaped his throat, “I watched him fall and I… I can’t stop thinking about how I promised him I wouldn’t let him go… but he didn’t want me to die too and he knew Anna was gone, he knew he had a choice, and he chose to be with her. Some might say that’s selfish, but… to me… Castiel Novak was the most selfless person on the face of this Earth.” Dean wiped more tears from his face and took another shaky breath, “if there is any chance that he’s watching us right now I just wanted to say… I hope you’re an angel up there, because you were… you were an angel down here.” Dean choked out the last couple of words through one breath, “and Cas, I love you too buddy.” 

As Dean finally collapsed in Jody’s arms and let her lead him down to his seat Dean heard people sniffling and crying around him and that just set Dean going again. A few more people talked after Dean but he didn’t pay attention to them, he was too busy trying to pull himself together and failing. When everyone finally stopped sharing stories about Cas and Anna they were led outside so they could follow the coffins to the gravesite. 

Jody wanted Dean to ride with her but Dean refused, he wanted to drive Baby and he wanted to be alone, he  _ needed  _ to be alone. He followed Jody’s police cruiser to the graveyard and parked by the fresh dirt that was already dug for the graves. The graveside ceremony was short and sweet. The coffins were lowered and Dean forced himself to pick up a shovel and help fill the graves. 

As Dean poured dirt on top of Cas’ coffin he felt the tears start again. “Goodbye Cas.” 

When the graves were filled everyone started to leave but Dean stayed. His knees gave out under him and he collapsed next to the fresh dirt. His shoulders shook uncontrollably and he screamed into the empty graveyard as he cried. Through his tears he could make out the blurry words on the headstone. 

**Angels on Earth**

**Castiel Novak                 Anna Novak**

**1997- 2013                        2001-2013**


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second to last chapter!   
> Sam and Dean say their goodbyes and move away from Minnesota.

It had been a month since Cas and Anna’s deaths and Dean had finally decided to go back to school. Sam had been back for a few weeks already but Dean hadn't been able to face school. 

The first person Dean saw when he walked into the building was Balthazar, who waved Dean over to him. Dean joined Balthazar at his locker and Balthazar clapped him on the back. “I’m glad to see you back Dean.” 

“Thanks Balthazar.” 

“Dean!” Gabriel’s voice made Dean turn to greet him. 

“Hi Gabe.” 

“I didn’t think I’d be seeing you here anytime soon.” 

“I figured it was time to come back,” Dean said. “What’ve I missed?” 

“Nothing, absolutely nothing,” Balthazar replied. 

“Yeah, the school’s been real quiet without Lucifer and Michael. Their gang has kind of dispersed, although Hester, Michael’s girlfriend, has started up a little female gang of her own, she and Abbadon are leading it. They’re relatively harmless though,” Gabe added. 

“Awesome,” Dean muttered. “Well, I should go to class.” 

“See you around,” Balthazar said. 

Dean set off to his first class which was math but as he walked he heard people stop talking and he felt their eyes boring into his back. 

_ “Is that Dean Winchester?”  _

_ “Whoa, Dean’s back.”  _

_ “I heard he killed someone.” _

_ “Who was it?”  _

_ “I heard he killed Castiel. Isn’t that just sick? How could someone kill their best friend?”  _

Dean spun to face the person that had made that last comment. His eyes came to rest on a boy that Dean recognized as Dick Roman. “I didn’t kill him,” Dean snapped. His fists were clenched at his sides and he could barely keep his breathing level. He spun to face the crowd that was beginning to gather around him and he raised his voice. “You all want to know who killed Castiel!? Do you!? Did none of you watch the news? Lucifer murdered him,  _ Lucifer _ , not me.” Dean pushed his way through the crowd and headed down the hall. 

One last whisper reached his ears as he walked away,  _ “better stay out of his way or you’ll be next.”  _

Dean barely made it through the day without being whispered about or pointed at so when he got back to Jody’s at the end of the day he wasn’t in a very good mood. He hadn’t said a word to Sam on the ride back and Sam hadn’t pressed him to, but they were both shocked to see two police cruisers and a big truck parked in the driveway when they arrived. 

“I wonder what all this is about,” Sam said. 

“Only one way to find out,” Dean replied. 

When they entered the house Jody came straight up to them, “Sam, Dean, I’m glad you’re home.” 

“Jody, what’s going on?” Dean asked.

“Well, I know you said you don’t want to go to an orphanage, and you don’t want to stay in Minnesota anymore, so, I’ve found you a boys home in New York, you’ll only have to stay until you’re eighteen and then you can go start your own life,” Jody replied. “The man who owns the home is here and he’d like to meet you two before he officially agrees to bring you back to New York with him.” Jody paused as she took in the expressions on Dean and Sam’s faces, “I’m sorry, it’s all a little sudden, it’s okay if you’re not ready for this--”

“No, Jody, it’s fine. This is great, thank you, we’d love to meet him,” Dean said. 

“He’s in the living room, so just go on in,” Jody replied. 

Dean entered the living room with Sam behind him to see a man with shaggy brown hair and a long mustache, he stood up when Dean approached him and held out his hand. “Hello, my name’s Sonny, you must be Dean.” 

Dean took Sonny’s hand and shook it, “yeah, and this is my little brother Sam.” 

Sonny shook Sam’s hand too and then he sat back down on the couch. “Well, it’s nice to finally meet you boys, I’ve been hearing a lot about you.” 

Sam and Dean sat down in two chairs that Jody must have put in the room for the two officers that were in the kitchen now. “Nice to meet you too,” Sam said. 

Dean narrowed his eyes at Sonny, still not fully trusting him yet. “So, what have you heard about us?”

Sonny sat forward on couch and propped his elbows up on his knees, “I’ve heard that you’re dealing with the recent loss of a good friend and that you want to leave this town and start fresh somewhere else. I’d like to tell you that my boys home is designed for just that, giving new beginnings to boys that are searching for them. No one will ask you questions about where you came from or where you plan to go, you’ll be able to live there for a couple months until your eighteenth birthday and then I’ll send you on your way.” Sonny lowered his elbows and let his eyes rest on Dean for a moment, “it’s your decision.” 

Dean looked at Sam and Sam offered Dean a subtle nod, telling him he’d go wherever Dean went. Dean turned back to Sonny, “I think we’d like that.” 

Sonny grinned, “that’s wonderful. I’ll give you boys a few days to say your goodbyes but I’ll be back here on Friday.” 

“Sounds good,” Dean said. They shook hands again and then Sonny went into the kitchen to tell Jody and the other officers. 

Jody came into the room a minute later and sat down in the spot Sonny had just vacated. “I’m glad you boys came to a decision,” she said, her voice shook slightly and Dean stood up so he could sit next to her. 

“Jody, I just wanted you to know, this has nothing to do with you, you’ve been nothing but kind to us. You’ve given us a home and allowed us to feel safe again, so thank you.” Dean placed his hand on top of Jody’s and her other hand came up to cover his. 

“I know, but that doesn’t make it any easier.” 

Dean nodded, “it’s for the best. I can’t stay here, I can’t go back to that school again, it’s just too much. I have to get out and start somewhere new.” 

“I understand. But I’m going to miss you boys.” 

“We’re going to miss you too Jody,” Sam said. 

****

Throughout the last couple of days Dean said goodbye to Benny, Balthazar, and Gabriel. He’d taken Sam to say his final farewells to his friends and his girlfriend Ruby, but there was still someone Dean hadn’t been able to bring himself to say goodbye to until the day before he left.

****

“You’re really leaving?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry Lisa, but I can’t stay here anymore.”

Lisa nodded slowly, “I get it, it must really be hard for you after… after Cas.” 

“It has been, and the kids at school don’t make it any better.” 

“I know. Lots of kids didn’t like Lucifer or Michael, in fact a lot of people feared them, but the kids that  _ did  _ like them don’t know how to cope when they aren’t there to lead them, so they’re taking their anger out on the person that put them away.” 

Dean nodded, “yeah.” He shifted on the couch to face Lisa, “look, I really like you Lisa, I do, and I wish things were different but…” 

“But you have to go.” Lisa took Dean’s hand in her own and gave it a little squeeze, “Dean, I understand.” 

“I know you do,” Dean brought his hand up to Lisa’s face, “Lisa, I…” 

Lisa’s eyes searched Dean’s as he took a shuddering breath. “What?” she asked in a whisper. 

“I’m sorry.” 

With that Dean stood up and started to make his way towards the door, the sound of Lisa rushing forward followed him and he was forced to stop when she got in front of him. “No, no, Dean, wait!” 

“Lisa, please, just let me go,” Dean said, he was once again fighting against his emotions. “Please.” 

“Dean, you can’t just come into my house and… and drop all of this on me so suddenly. We were together and now you’re breaking up with me and moving away to New York. I know you need to get away but you’re not leaving for another day, won’t you spend it with me? Please? This just doesn’t feel like a goodbye, it feels like you’re pushing me away and you’d rather look anywhere but my eyes.” 

“I’m sorry,” Dean repeated, “really I am, I just… I can’t do this anymore.” 

Lisa’s shoulders seemed to sag and she nodded stiffly, “well then, who am I to stop you.” Lisa stepped out of the way so Dean could pass but Dean stood frozen to the spot. 

“Lisa-”

“No, don’t do that, don’t say anything else, you made your choice.” 

Dean finally managed to bring himself to look at Lisa. “Lisa, it wasn’t a choice. I wish I could choose you, I wish I could choose this town, but I can’t. I need to get away, too much has happened here.” 

“I know.” Lisa stepped closer to Dean, bringing her hands up to his chest. Dean shuddered at her warm touch and he shut his eyes for a moment. “I hope you have a good life Dean.” Lisa’s breath was warm on Dean’s lips and his eyes fluttered open to see her looking up at him. Dean closed the gap between them and brought their lips together one last time. When they pulled apart Lisa stepped away. “Goodbye Dean.” 

“Bye Lisa.” 

****

“Are we all ready to go?” Sonny asked the next day when he came to take them to the boys home. 

“Yeah, we’ve said our goodbyes.”

“Well then, follow me and we’ll get on the road,” Sonny said. 

Dean turned to Jody and gave her one last hug. “You’d better call me once and while, you hear?” Jody said through her tears. 

“Of course,” Dean laughed. “I won’t forget about you Jody, and one of these days I’ll come back and visit.” 

“I look forward to it,” Jody smiled. 

Dean turned to Claire who was standing against the living room wall, her arms crossed and a frown on her face. “I’m gonna miss you kid,” Dean said as he came to stand in front of her. 

Claire pushed off from the wall and moved in front of Dean, “you weren’t so bad, but I don't know if I’d go as far as to say I’ll miss you. It’ll be nice to have the house back to myself again.” 

Dean shook his head, “mhmm, you just keep telling yourself that.” 

Claire sighed and punched Dean lightly in the arm, “yeah okay, I might miss you just a little.” 

Dean punched her gently back, “stay awesome kid.”

“Right back at you,” Claire grinned. 

“Come on, we’re losing daylight!” Sonny called from the doorway. 

Dean waved to Jody and Claire as he headed out the door and climbed into his impala. Sam rode shotgun and they pulled out of Jody’s driveway for the last time. The trip took a few days but eventually they reached the outskirts of New York and Dean followed Sonny’s truck up a long dirt road to a nice blue two story house. It was late afternoon so there were a few kids playing ball outside in the yard. 

“Welcome to your new home,” Sonny announced as he got out of his truck.

Dean smiled and pulled Sam into a half hug, “doesn’t look so bad.” 

Sam was smiling too, “I think it’s great.” 

Sonny led them inside and introduced them to Ruth who was the caretaker who looked after the boys. They were led to their new room which was filled with beds that had children’s names taped to their bedposts. Sonny offered to give them a tour of the grounds and Sam agreed but Dean wanted to stay in the bedroom for a minute. 

Sonny took Sam downstairs and Dean collapsed on his knees beside his bed. There was no one in the room at the moment and Dean knew this would be one of his only chances to have a bit of time to himself, so, he shut his eyes and took a few deep breaths. 

Dean wasn’t religious, but for some reason, he felt the urge to pray. “Um, hey Cas. I don’t know if you can hear this, but if heaven is real and… you’re up there I just wanted to say, I miss you. I miss you everyday and I… I hope you know how sorry I am, for everything and... I hope you’ll forgive me.” 

The door creaked and another boy came into the room. Dean quickly stood up and made his way out of the room and down the stairs. Sonny was still giving Sam a tour of the house so Dean tagged along and went with them for the remainder of the grounds tour. 

By the time Dean settled down into bed at the end of the day he found himself smiling. Sonny’s Home For Boys would be a good place to finish off his last couple months of being seventeen before he could take Sam and go somewhere new, get a job as a mechanic and put Sam through school. Dean just wished Cas were here to start a new life too, but Cas was never coming back and that was something Dean would have to learn to accept.


	27. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is, the last chapter. It takes place ten years later where Sam is a successful lawyer and Dean is a mechanic.

***Ten Years Later***

“That’s great Sammy! I’m so proud of you for winning your first case!” Dean was working a late shift at the garage and had been taking a break from fixing up a BMW that had gotten into a horrible crash when Sam had called to tell him that he’d won his first case as an official lawyer. 

“Thanks Dean. Hey, look I’ve got to run but we’re still meeting up tomorrow right?” 

“‘Course we are Sammy, you really think I’d skip out on dinner with my little brother when I haven’t seen him for five years,” Dean laughed. 

“I was just making sure.” Dean could practically see Sam shaking his head on the other side of the phone. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.” 

“See you tomorrow. Goodnight bitch.” 

“Goodnight jerk.”

Dean hung up the phone and then returned to working on the BMW. By the time Dean had finished up his work for the day it was ten o’clock and Dean was the only one left in the garage. Dean closed up the garage and then climbed into his Impala to make his way back to his apartment. 

Dean’s apartment was drafty and was pretty much held together with mold and mildew, but Dean didn’t care, he was living the life he wanted to live. He worked in a garage as a mechanic and his little brother was making sure criminals got what they deserved and Dean couldn’t be happier. 

Dean had done his best to clean up his apartment so it looked at least semi-presentable so that when Sam arrived he wouldn’t think his big brother was a total slob. When there was a knock on his door the next day Dean almost tripped over one of his chairs in excitement, it had been so long since he’d seen Sam, sure they’d talked on the phone every once and awhile, but they’d never been able to actually meet up in person between Sam’s schooling and Dean’s job. But now, they’d finally been able to find a weekend they could both get off and Dean had offered to host dinner. 

The man that was standing behind the door when Dean opened it was not the little brother Dean had dropped off at Stanford all those years ago. Sam was tall now, really tall, taller than Dean, and his hair -which had always been long- was even longer, it nearly reached his shoulders, shoulders that Dean noticed were very broad and filled with muscles. 

Sam pulled Dean into a hug before Dean could say anything. “Hey Dean,” Sam said when the pulled apart. 

“You got tall.” The words slipped out of Dean’s mouth before he could stop them. 

Sam laughed, “you jealous?” 

Dean shook his head and stepped aside to let Sam into his apartment, “not in the slightest.” 

“Mhmm,” Sam hummed through a grin. His eyes were scanning over Dean’s apartment and Dean suddenly felt uncomfortable. “Nice place you got here,” Sam said after a minute. 

Dean laughed, “I’m not sure  _ nice  _ is the word I’d use to describe it, but it works for what I need right now.” 

“So, how’s the job?” Sam asked as he sat down on Dean’s tattered second-hand couch. 

Dean walked into the kitchen and returned with two beers in his hand. He handed one to Sam before sitting down on the couch with his own. “It’s great,” Dean replied. “What about you?” 

“Hard.” 

“Not too hard I hope?” 

Sam shook his head and took a sip of his beer, “it’s hard in a good way. I love being a lawyer.” 

“Yeah, well I’m proud of you little brother,” Dean said with a smile. 

“Thanks Dean.” 

Dean cleared his throat, “alright, that’s enough of that, no more chick-flick moments, I’m going to check on the food.” 

“What? You’re cooking?” Sam said with a laugh. 

“Why is that surprising?” Dean asked as he opened the oven to check on the chicken he was making. 

“Because you don’t cook,” Sam replied. 

“You seem to forget that when we were kids, I cooked food for you everyday.” 

“You call what you served me food?” Sam laughed. “Dean, half the time it was just hot dogs and cereal.” 

Dean shrugged, “well yeah, but it kept you alive didn’t it?” 

“I suppose so,” Sam grinned. 

“And hey, I helped Jody make food almost every night and that turned out fine, so yes, Sam, I’m cooking dinner because after five years of not seeing my brother I thought that maybe we both deserved a meal that didn’t come from a paper bag.”

Sam just shook his head, a smile on his face as he took another sip of his beer, “fair enough.” 

Dean sat back down on the couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table, “so, is there anyone in your life I need to be aware of?” 

“Is this your way of asking if I’ve met a girl?”

“Well, have you?” 

Sam took another swig of his beer before replying, “no. What about you?” 

“No one long term,” Dean replied. “I’ve had a few, flings, but nothing’s ever lasted more than one night.” 

The timer went off for the chicken and Dean stood to take care of it, leaving Sam on the couch. Dean carved the chicken and placed two baked potatoes on their plates followed by green beans. “Soup’s on,” Dean said. 

Sam joined Dean at the small table that sat in Dean’s kitchen and Dean put Sam’s plate down in front of him. “Wow Dean, this actually looks pretty good.” Dean just laughed and sat down with his own plate. 

They made casual conversation over dinner. Dean told Sam about some of the people that came into the garage and Sam told Dean about the case he’d worked. They’d both had about three helpings of chicken before finally declaring that they were full. Dean cleaned up from dinner while Sam perused tv channels. When Dean joined Sam back on the couch Sam had settled on an old rerun of  _ Dr. Sexy _ . 

“Seriously?” Dean laughed. 

“What? You used to love this show,” Sam replied. 

“ _ I  _ used to love this show, come on Sam, we both know that you loved it just as much as me you just never wanted to admit it.” 

Sam sighed, “alright you got me. Jerk.” 

“Bitch.” 

They watched tv for a while and had a couple more beers before Sam said he was ready to get some rest. Dean showed him to the guest room and then headed off to his room. 

Dean paused before he climbed into bed and let himself sink slowly to the floor. Dean bent his head over his clasped hands and let out a sigh. 

“Hey Cas. As usual, I hope you’re doing well. Sam came to visit today, you’d never believe how much he’s grown, he’s taller than me now and definitely smarter.” Dean laughed and then licked his lips before continuing, “I wish you were here too. I  _ always  _ wish you were here. I still miss you Cas, everyday. I just…” Dean took in a breath and just as he did so he felt a slight breeze push through his hair and he heard what sounded like… the flutter of wings. 

Dean opened his eyes and stood up quickly. There, standing in the center of Dean’s room was a figure, clad in a tan trench coat with a blue tie hanging askew from his neck. When Dean’s eyes traveled up to the figures face he let out a gasp, staring back at him were a pair of blue eyes Dean had thought he’d never get to see again. “Cas,” Dean breathed. 

“Hello Dean.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is an epilogue to the epilogue because I know the ending left open a lot of doors and some of you might be wondering what happens next. I kind of had two endings picked out for this fic so I wanted to write the second one too because it might clear up where I wanted the end of this fic to go.  
> You can choose to read it or you can stick with this ending and make up your own theories as to what happens next, but if you wanted to know where I was going with it please check out the epilogue to the epilogue :)


	28. Epilogue to the Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Saving people, hunting things, the family business."

Dean stared at Cas in shock his eyes hardly taking in what he was seeing. “Are you just going to stand there all night?” Cas asked. 

Dean laughed and moved towards Cas, pulling him into a hug, “it’s so good to see you.” 

“It’s good to see you too,” Cas replied, patting Dean on the back. 

Dean pulled away from Cas to stare at him again, “ _ how _ are you here?” 

“I think you know the answer to that Dean. I’m an angel now, and I’ve been hearing your prayers everyday.” 

“You have?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then why,” Dean paused, “why haven’t you come to me sooner?” 

“I couldn’t bring myself to.” 

“Then why did you choose now to make yourself known now?” 

“Because I have something to tell you.” 

“What?” 

“It’s something Sam needs to hear too.” 

Dean nodded slowly, still hardly daring to believe that Cas was standing in front of him. Dean knocked on Sam’s door and then led him into the front room where they sat down on the couch. 

****

“So, you’re saying, the Supernatural is real and we need to hunt it?” Sam asked in disbelief. 

“Yes,” Cas replied. 

“Why us?” Dean asked. 

“Why not you,” Cas countered. 

“No but seriously Cas, why me and Sam? Why does it have to be us?” 

“Because it’s in your blood,” Cas replied. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dean asked. 

“Your mother was a hunter of the Supernatural before she was killed and now it’s your turn.” 

Sam shook his head, “this is insane, we can’t just uproot our lives and travel the country looking for monsters to hunt. I have a job, Dean has a job-” 

“I know, but the world needs Sam and Dean Winchester.”

Dean stood up, his eyes locked on Cas, “I think we should do it Sammy.” 

“What?” 

“From what Cas says, there’s a lot of bad things out there, and I think we should help stop them.” 

Cas turned to Sam, “you’re a lawyer right?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Your job is to bring in the criminals and make them face justice?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Well there’s a world out there full of demons and other monsters and they’re  _ hurting  _ innocent people.” 

Sam nodded slowly, understanding crossing his features, “okay. I’m in.” 

****

Dean watched Sam toss the last shotgun into the newly converted armory in the Impala and they exchanged glances before Sam reached up to close the trunk, “we’ve got work to do.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this fic in full! I really loved writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much, if not more.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think! This is one of my favorite fics I've written!  
> I'm also going to say that if you enjoy this fic, please do check out some of my other works. So far I've written fics from the Supernatural, Arrow, and Sherlock fandoms.


End file.
